Holy Grail in another world
by chaos infinte zero
Summary: With the Grail disappear from the face of the planet, Shirou, Rin, accompany by El-Meilloi ll and Gray must travel to the other world point on the coordinates by Zelretch, to retrieve the grail. (My summary is not very good)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this will be my first writing in fanfiction in a while so I might have screw up a bit, but please bear with me, and this will be a crossover, I will be including a bit of(FSN, UBW AND HF into the mix)!**

"Trace on!"

Blue stream of light begins to appear as the amber eyes stare at his hand to begin the process.

_Judging the concept of creation_

_Hypothesizing the basic structure_

_Duplicating the composition material _

_Imitating the skill of it's making _

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth _

_Reproducing the accumulated years_

_Excelling every manufacturing process_

The process had given the graduation air shape into a black blade. A slight smile was on his face knowing it had work before putting it with the other set of blades on the cloth. "Now then…" The red hair boy raises his hands and put his hand on slightly on the mouth before given a yawn. He looks out of the window as the sun had risen above the mountain.

It's been 5 years after the events of the fifth holy grail when Saber and Rin destroyed the holy crail and Shirou was assisted by archer as he shot an arrow through Gilgamesh skull and the grail absorbing him. After graduating from high school in Fuyuki city, Rin then went to the Clock tower as it was her dream and since she wanted Shirou to attend with but only as a bodyguard as the clock tower would only accept influence mages from various prestige family, but the clock tower was willing to accept bodyguard as mages would always be targeted from all side.

"It's already morning huh…" The boy thought to himself before hearing a stomping sound from the hall and followed by a loud banging from the door.

When the door was slammed out of the way, a girl with straight long black hair with a ponytail tied at the side while dressing herself with a red button t-shirt with black skirt with black stocking and wore black heel boot was panting, she then spoke" E-Emiya kun!" before walking into his room

"What's wrong, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked "And what's with the noise in the morning?" he looked at her with questioning eyes while wondering about the ruckus she caused that could heard all the way to the other side of the dorm.

"What wrong!?... what do you mean by what's wrong!" Rin stomp her feet towards Shirou and put both her hands on his shoulder, then Shirou looked up at her and saw her want to die smile. Fearing what would happen next, Rin then shake him out of his misery.

Trying to stop her, with all his might, he placed both his hand on Rin wrist and try to move it out of his shoulder but no avail since she had quite a grip on him "Tohsaka, please calm down!" Shirou pleaded.

Rin releasing what had just happen stop and turn away to hide her blush from Shirou "S-Sorry…" Shirou ruffled his hair "Don't worry about it!"

"So, mind telling me, what is going on with you this morning?" Shirou asked. Rin then pulled out a letter from her pocket and show it to Shirou. The letter had been crested with an emblem of a griffon and at the corner, was a name of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

Shirou took the letter and immediately open out another paper that show the content of the letter. He and Rin both looked at the content of the message.

"_**Dear Emyia Shirou and Tohsaka Rin, I have brought urgently news that a new holy grail war will be starting soon, I will explain the detail in my office so come quickly!" **_

The sentence ends there. "So, what do u think?" Rin asked knowing that even he is the director of the clock tower, Zelretch is a bit of jester, for he once sends a group of mages to other parallel world for his own amusement and when they came back, they all resign from the clock tower.

Hoping that Shirou might shed some light on their decision, Rin waited patiently. Shirou then scratch his head and fold the letter "Well, if the Director need our help, then shouldn't we go and help!?"

Rin sighed at his innocent nature knowing that it would be futile to try and stop him as she stood up "Alright, let's go!" Shirou smiled "Yeah!"

* * *

_**Somewhere at the Clock tower…**_

Rin and Shirou happen to reach the office in time where the director of Clock tower resides, Rin knock the door a few times before a voice call out to them "You can come in." Rin then turn the doorknob clockwise before opening the door.

When they enter the room, they were surprised to see El-Melloi ll sitting on one of the four sofa chair that was in front of them. Then they stare at what was in front of them was Zelretch with two other women which standing beside him, the one who was looking at Shirou with a smile and one was avoiding him for some reason.

Both Shirou and Rin looked dumbfounded at those two they had clearly no idea who those two were. Zelretch then raised up his hand "Oh, let me introduce this two…the one with a huge smile beside me is Alaya and the shy person is Gaia!"

Rin and Shirou stared at Gaia who looked like Rider, except with snake like horns protruding out of her head with silver hair and she wore a miko outfit that does not match. Alaya looked like Gilgamesh but in female form, with a small triangular tooth extend a bit out her mouth and wearing Gilgamesh clothes, but with skirt and stocking all the way to the heels.

"Wait, Alaya, as in the collective will of humanity and Gaia as the planet?" Rin shouted.

Shirou remembered Alaya from Archer, as he was the one who contracted Alaya, in exchange for his afterlife, he would make the world a better place, but that ideal was betrayed so when the fifth holy grail war started and Archer was summoned in Fuyuki city, he made it his life mission to kill Emiya Shirou and his twisted ideals.

Alaya waved her hand while Gaia says hello. Alaya skip to Shirou and moves closer to him and establish an eye contact with him" Hmm…So, you're the one who defeated Gilgamesh…"

Shirou stare at her before shifting his amber eyes away to break her gaze to hide his anger and embarrassment from the girl.

Alaya then seize his hand and pulled him closer while giving a peck on the cheek. Shirou instinctively pulled back and turn his head looked at Rin but could not as he was petrified by the burning red aura that was surrounding her.

Rin was mad, very mad.

Alaya giggled but was interrupted by El-Melloi ll as he sighed" Can we get to business here, Zelretch, you informed us there would be another holy grail war, but you haven't told us the detail of it yet!"

"Hmm…Yes, I suppose I should tell you…I call you three for a simple reason actually, you three have experience with the holy grail in the past and I would need your help, but…" Zelretch pause a bit before continuing, Shirou, Rin and El-Melloi ll concentrate on what Zelretch had to say, "I had been informed by these two that the holy grail is missing!"

"Then, where could the Holy Grail have gone?" Rin asked "it would be impossible that such a impotent grant wishing device could just disappear from the face of the planet!?

"I did not say disappear, but" Zelretch added.

Gaia then cut in "The Holy Grail has been transported to another world." She pointed out.

"Huh!?" was what all of three of them could say as they looked at him dumbfounded by, she had said. This had clearly shocked them even more as it has never happened before.

"So, what are we going do?" Rin calmly added as there is no point in getting nervous about it, "I know you can send us there, but we don't even have any information about that world, even more we need to prepare for the danger it poses."

The room was silence for a few minutes before Rin decided to break it "So, any suggestion!?"

"Hmm…Trust your gut?" Alaya answered.

"Blow all your danger away?" Gaia was next to answer her.

"Have Fun with whatever comes?" Alaya was last to answer.

Rin cannot believe what these two had said, if its wasn't for his mentor in the room she would have blasted them with her curse blasts. Shirou was trying to calm Rin down while El-Meilloi ll moves on, asking another question" So how do we find the Holy Grail?"

"The Grail has conveyed a few of its thought to me before it disappears, one being that he could appear at anywhere, anytime."

Shirou, Rin and El-Meilloi was surprised while Alaya and Zelretch kept quiet. "The Grail spoke to me that the world he had gone to a world of humans with a special ability of what you called a quirk…"

Gaia kept on explaining, "These worlds of humans have different varies of power embedded in their DNA, from reproducing lighting out of their fingertips or control gravity with ease"

Shirou clasp his hand tightly trying to contain his anger as he knew the consequence of having power, the destruction it caused by the wrong hand and could hurt innocent people in the process.

"And also, while this is not important, I might as well share it with you guys" Gaia explain "there is a system of heroes and villains and well, if they had hear about this," Gaia added "that would trigger a world pandemic and we don't want that to happen."

Rin, El-Meilloi ll and Shirou looked over to Alaya, Gaia and Zelretch for answers.

"Well, if you don't want that to happen then, just away from the public." Zelretch replied.

Gaia lifted her hands and spoke an incantation that the people in the room had no knowledge about even Zelretch with his second magic.

Then a burning sensation spike Rin and Shirou as she could feel the pain on his fore hand "Command spells? Why do we need command spells if there is no Holy Grail War?"

"This will help in securing the Grail more efficiently."

Shirou and Rin looked down to see a set of commands spells on their hands, proof they'd been accepted as masters "It seems that we been chosen as masters again Tohsaka." Shirou said to Rin.

El-Meilloi ll look to the both asking Zelretch "What am I supposed to do?"

"You will be aiding Shirou and Rin until they found the holy grail." Zelretch gestured to Gaia "We do not know where the grail will be materialized and we do have no idea what danger Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin will be facing so," Gaia paused before continuing "You have an experience with mercenary like the magus killer and a lord from the clock tower, didn't you?"

Zelretch look at El-Meilloi ll "Yes."

"That's why you will be their advisor!"

"To help them in their time of need and to provide support in case of the danger in the other world!" Zelretch assured El-Meilloi ll.

El-Meilloi nod his head.

* * *

"Oh yeah…" Alaya clasped her hand in a form of a triangle and looked over to Gaia and Zelretch to get their approval, they nods their head in unison she then turns her head back and eyed at Shirou "Emiya Shirou…!" calling to him, Shirou tensed up as both Alaya and Gaia walked up to him with Zelretch, Rin and El-Melloi ll staring at the Trio.

"Do you desire power?" was the first question Alaya had asked Shirou "The power to overcome your fate!?" Shirou looked at Alaya and Gaia with blank face "Huh?"

Both Alaya and Gaia lift their hands and two ring orbs began to form around their hands, one had a light core inside with rings moving 360 degrees and one with a dark core with flames swirling around it.

"This power in my hands has the ability to use all your parallel worlds past, present and future potential self together." Alaya explained "Which means, you will get the power and knowledge from your counterparts!"

"And this power has ability to summon any number and types of servant from the thrones of heroes from saber to berserk and from alter to avenger. Concentrate on what servant you want to summon forth, then a incantation will appear on your, just speak it and the throne of heroes will do the rest, but the servants that appear will be random, so think carefully before summoning them." Gaia added on to Alaya explanation.

"This should help you in case of unplanned situation should arise." Zelretch explained.

Shirou pondered about the choices given to him, while Rin looked at him worried about his decision that he would ultimately regret it as Archer did when he signed a contract with Alaya.

Shirou had consider his options carefully before asking Gaia and Alaya to finalize his decision "Why did you want to give me this power?"

"Why? Hmm…let's just say that we have taken a liking to you Emiya Shirou, so this should help increase your chances of survival!"

"You really have no faith in me, do you!?" both Alaya and Gaia nodded her head.

He sighed and smiled at the same time" Then, there's only one thing to do, I will take on this power!" Shirou jammed both his hand into the orbs.

Rin and El-Meilloi ll looked so surprised at his decision while Alaya and Gaia beam with happiness at his decision.

Suddenly, a gust originating from the orbs blew out, sending loose pieces of paper flying as the entire room was bathed in red and blue light.

A loud Bang sounded followed instantly by Shirou shouting in pain as the air around the trio was displaced so violently El-Meilloi ll and Rin was forced to close their eyes while Zelretch stare at the process unfazed by the violent wind.

A flow of red and blue magic circuit of the orb begin to form on shirou hands, circulating around his body as it begins to connect to his magical crest. After wind had died down, Shirou panted heavily and placed his above his arm while sliding his foot across the floor.

"It is done…" Gaia took a glance at Shirou and walk back to where she had position herself in. Alaya waved back a little and skipped back.

Rin took a few step-in times to support him in case he fainted "Shirou, Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit lightheaded that's all…" before Shirou fell on the floor.

"Shirou!" Rin helped to support Shirou as she moves Shirou arm over her while he tries to stable himself from the pain, he endured during the transplant.

"It's okay Tohsaka, I'm fine." Rin was relieved to hear that.

"Now that Emiya Shirou has received the magic circuit from Alaya and Gaia, we should all get a good night sleep," Zelretch announced "For tomorrow, we must prepare for the expedition, I will contact the vice director Barthomeloi to arrange for support to arrive on my desk in the morning and El-Meilloi ll, bring along your apprentice, she might be of some help if you encounter unforeseen situation."

El-Meilloi closed his eyes "That's go without saying, she my disciple and I will bring her along everywhere I go."

"Then we will see you tomorrow…" Before El-Meilloi ll, Rin and Shirou got out of the office, they interrupted by Gaia "Wait…!"

A glow of light surrounded Gaia hands as a contact lenses takes shape. Holding the lenses in her hands, she walked over to Shirou and pass it to him "This is a special kind of lenses, it should help you understand more about the servant you chose, the stats and which category it belong to whether it part of the seven class or the special type of servant , as you know, the heroes from the past have many stories about their legends and only the grail take a part of the story to give a vessel for it to assimilate as it is too powerful a full servant to be summon into the real world, do you understand?" Shirou nod his head in agreement.

El-Meilloi ll, Shirou and Rin parted ways at the office with El-Meilloi walking in the other direction, the duo waltzed through the hallway of the clock tower not talking to each other until they return to their dorm to hide the confidential information of their talk in the director office.

* * *

_**Inside the dorm…**_

Once they reached their dorm, Rin quickly shut the door behind her and gave a sigh of relieve and look across Shirou to see the blue sky and the sun shining it's blinding light inside the room, with Shirou giving a quick yawn, feeling tired from staying up all night to enhance his projection magic.

Rin stood up and fold her arms "Now then, I want to see what Alaya and Gaia have power you up with."

"Can this wait until tonight, Tohsaka!?" Shirou pleaded "We still have class and we don't want to be late."

Rin came in realization despite being called by director, she still a student of the clock tower and she wouldn't want to get lecture by her rival Luviagelita Edelfelt" Ah I forgotten about it!" She screamed and pick her books "Let's go, Emiya-kun!"

El-Meilloi ll was handling administrative matters in his office when his apprentice came in his office "Shishou, do you need something from me?"

"Ah Gray, just in time…" El-Meilloi push his stack of papers to one side before "Actually, the director has asked me to accompany the two other mages on a very important mission."

"Oh, who might the two be?" Gray asked.

"That will be revealed during the next morning…" El-Meilloi looked at Gray which had her surprised for moment "Of course I will be bringing you along, but since we will be going to a parallel world, I have to ask you this, have you strengthen your resolve?" El-Meilloi ll look at his student waiting for an answer.

"Of course, I've always been prepared ever since I set out to be your disciple didn't I, I will always follow you wherever you go!" Gray smiled at him while El-Meilloi gave a bit of smile, knowing he could count on her.

"Then, pack your bag tonight, tomorrow we will meet at the director office!"

"Yes!"

_Later during the night…_

"I'm so tired…" Rin just got back with Shirou after the class ended late, Both Shirou and Rin put their bag down and Rin eagerly looked at Shirou "Now can I see it!?"

"Alright, Alright…for since I have Avalon in me, why don't we summon saber?" Shirou asked Rin "Yeah, it's been too long and I want to see her again!"

Shirou walked to an empty plot of space in the room took a deep breath and focus his mind on the image of Saber before an incantation pops in his mind, he places his hand out in the open and starts to speak the incantation out loud.

"Heed my words. My wills create your body, and your sword creates my destiny."

A complex magic circle begins to draw itself around Shirou and even though it was closed room, a strong wind blows around him as the paper had blown towards him in a tornado while red light form on the outline of the circle.

"If you heed my call and obey my will and reason, then answer me."

The wind and light increased, starting to ruffle clothes and mess with Rin's hair.

"I hereby swear. That I shall be all the evil in the world. That I shall defeat all the good in the world."

"W-wha?" Rin was surprised to hear the incantation was a bit different from the original, did Shirou had forgotten the incantation?

But that thought have been push back as the gust originating from the circle, blew out, making Rin take a few steps from the violent wind as the entire room was enveloped in red light.

"You seven hells, clad in three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding…Corrupter of scales!"

A red dark light blasts out of the circle, making Shirou and Rin cover their eyes with their hands as the light was too bright. Moments later the red light was gone from the room, Rin turned around to survey the room and was shocked to find instead of saber, a young woman with long white hair coupled by a crown and a veil covering her face and She wore a black dress that exposes her navel and abdomen was kneeling in front of Shirou.

Rin then looked up at Shirou to find that he had the same exact look in his face as her.

Then the white woman begins to stand and looked at Shirou dumbfounded face.

"So, this man is who my sister has serve before, hmm…what's the proper way to this?" She gave a smirk before bowing down to him "I the servant Avenger have come to serve the one who have summoned me." She then looked up.

"I ask of you, are you my master?" the Avenger asked, as Shirou stood there with a blank face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all, in this chapter I will be including a second servant at the end, but the incantation will be of my imagination (This chapter will include a bit of M rated scene)**

Avenger looked at Shirou and gave a smile as he was captivated by her beauty and air of mystery around her. She walked with an elegant grace as if she was levitating towards him, she pulls her veil over her crown and places her hands on Shirou cheek and while he could see her face, before he knows it, the women leaned in for a kiss.

As if an enchanted spell had been placed on him, Shirou struggle to break free from her, but have no strength as if she was sucking up the energy from him.

Rin angered by she's saw and decide to break the two apart "W-what are you doing!?" she formed her finger in a shape of a pistol and pointed at the women with red energy radiating from it.

The black dress women broke her kiss from Shirou and around the edge of the lips in a sluttiest way possible "The contact has been formed, I Morgan le fay will be your support from now." She lifted her dress slightly while giving a lady's bow at Shirou.

Shirou stumble onto the floor with his eyes looking on the floor to avoid direct eye contact with her "Y-yeah nice to meet you, Avenger…" he wiped his mouth as he blushed with embarrassment.

Morgan stare blankly at him "Eh…what is this? Why am I blushing all of the sudden?" it as if being charmed by the Shirou reaction influenced her.

Then a voice shouted, "Get away from him you witch!" all was he could hear before he felt a red aura surrounding a third party, both Morgan and Shirou turn their head to left and saw Rin ready her cursed blast pointing at both.

Morgan looked at her before a black sphere appear on her hands and raise her hand with the energy ball aiming at Rin curse blast.

"Shirou, get behind me, this woman is dangerous!"

"Fufufu, me dangerous? You must be mistaken, I am bounded by the command spells and if Shirou is dead, I would disappear in an instant so shouldn't it be obvious to you that I am no threat to you, magus!?" Morgan counter.

"Yes, but I have heard about your legend and the ties to king Arthur…" Rin took a deep breath before continuing "It seem your legend has some dark tales about you."

Morgan gave a Tsk sound and focus her dark sphere at Rin.

* * *

Fearing what would happen to him and the room, Shirou pushes himself forward until in the middle of the crossfire and put out both his hand in the direction of Morgan and Rin while materializing Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Please wait a minute, Tohsaka, and Morgan, on my command as master, cease your attack this instant!" he shouted.

"Oh…how bold of you to order to me around!" Morgan demanded as she increase the density of the sphere, ready to end her foe in one shot.

"Then tell me one reason why I shouldn't blast this woman?" Rin angrily pointed her cursed blast at Morgan.

"Why…this is a student dorm right?" Shirou waited for her reply, as Rin nodded.

"Then how do you explained to the director about the mess you cause?" He added.

This realization hit Rin as she sighed in frustration and put down her finger "Alright, I will listen to you Shirou…but this isn't over, not by a long shot!" as she folds her arm pouting.

Shirou exhale out in relieve as Rin can be very hard to handle when she is being jealous of others girl getting close to him.

Shirou move his eyes over to Morgan and gave a determined look that he will do whatever it takes to stop her. Knowing that, Morgan ceased all her attack on Rin and Shirou relaxed, releasing his projection.

Shirou look at the clock realizing it already after midnight, "It already late, why we get some sleep, then we can talk more in the morning."

"Yes, we should get some rest, so that we can destroy each other in the morning." Rin eyed Morgan before returning to her room.

Rin closed the door on them and jump on her, she grabs a pillow and hug it tightly and a tear flow from her eye "Shirou you idiot."

Shirou laugh awkwardly at the scene he was presented. He turns his head to Morgan "Why don't you go get some rest, Morgan? I will sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room."

"Well, I suppose I should…" She opened the door and gave a stare at Shirou which puzzle him a bit and walked inside his room "Well then my master, I will see you at dawn."

"Good night!" Shirou waved and Morgan closed the door on him, she took off her crown with the veil and place it on the table, and lied down on the bed with a sly smile "This boy is quite cute, no wonder my sister has a crush on him, even more when he was daring enough to stand in my way…"

"I wonder what it will take to get him to become mine, well this should be fun." Morgan was feeling pleased with herself as she sat down on the bed and took off her dress, waiting for Shirou to fall asleep on the couch.

Shirou thought to himself of the events that happen today, with Alaya and Gaia giving him the power and going to another world tomorrow, to see what kind of danger that will be waiting for him.

"Oh yeah… I should try out what Alaya has given me…" generating the red and blue circuit on his hands, Shirou could feel the burning sensation as a red and black ring began to surround his wrist.

* * *

**_In the next morning…_**

Shirou groggily opened his eyes as his body protested in pain and soreness, his lifted until his eye level trying to remember last night incident possible due to flooding his magic circuit with unknown mana last night as it causes a rebound effect on him "Maybe I have ask Tohsaka for help instead of doing it myself."

Shirou started moving his head from his left side to right and saw Morgan, sleeping peacefully beside him. "Huh...?" was all he could think about.

Shirou blushed and looked away from her cute face "Why am I sleeping with Morgan and how did I end up in my room?" He thought crazily to himself.

He sat up from his lying position on the bed, trying to recall what happen.

he composes his thoughts together "Okay, calm down, there should be a perfect explanation for this…"

After a few minutes or so, he put his hand on his face not remembering a thing last night.

Shirou train of thought was disrupted when he heard a voice beside him "Good Morning, Shirou…!"

"WAHHHHHH!" Shirou quickly crawl back until he hit the wall staring at her face that look just like saber face but a bit more mature. She had braided her hair and tied the mini ponytail with a ribbon on her back. The blanket slides off from her shoulder to her waist, revealing her upper nude body to Shirou while she stretches her hand and gave a quick yawn while rubbing her eyes.

"Err…Morgan, can I ask you something…?"

"Yes, what is it you want to ask, Shirou?"

"I'm glad that you decided to call me by my name however…" Shirou turn his head to the side, trying to avoid having to look at her body.

"However?" Morgan angle her head a bit.

Shirou closed his eyes before explaining to her "Why am I in my room when I should be sleeping outside on the couch and the main problem is why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Morgan looked down on her body and then looked at Shirou "Oh, is that all you want asked...?" Shirou nodded.

With nowhere to go, Shirou blushed lightly as he could see Morgan crawling up to him in doggy style.

But before she could place her body on him, the door open, both Morgan and Shirou looked to find Rin standing outside the room with a darken face and smile "Emiya kun, any last words!?"

Shirou knowing that trying to reason with Rin would be futile, so he resigns to his fate as Rin unleash a cursed blast at him.

* * *

_**At the clock tower…**_

While the trio were walking through the hall, Shirou was wearing his black coat that cover his shirt with black pants and black with white shoes. Rin wore her usual red t-shirt and black skirt cover with black stocking and cover her feet high heels.

Shirou gave and Rin straight forward look, ignoring all the blast he had to dodge this morning, but thankfully Morgan was there to block her attacks by enacted a barrier around him, but one curse blast had got to him and cause an explosion.

Shirou touched his singed wound "O-o-ouch…"

"I can't believe it, the minute I take my eyes off you and you get into all sort of trouble!" Rin pouted. "Even more, you were sleeping with this woman!" she points her finger at Morgan.

Morgan jump on Shirou arm and wrapped it with her body "I am Shirou servant and there are no rules state that a servant can't have physical contact with her master." She gave a smirked which made Rin mad.

Morgan had materialized her usual black dress but took off her veil, leaving with the crown on her head. Her looks and figure just happen to draw in all sort of attention from the magus as they could see her expose stomach and chest with markings on it and some were jealous of her affection for Shirou.

Just then, a voice whisper "You're wide open!" and with hands shape like a blade, she was about to slammed her hand on Rin, but with her sharpen sense and flooded magic circuit on the hand, Rin was able to deflect the blow upwards, with the gust of wind knocking the assaulter a few steps back.

"Think again, Luvia Edelfelt!"

Shirou and Morgan turn their head over to see a golden blonde hair that was styled entirely in large coils with a blue ribbon tied over at both sides of her head. She wore a long blue dress and sleeves that are easily detachable for combat. She opens and close her hands a few times with a blank stare before she skips over to Shirou

"Sherou!" she called out.

"Luvia san." She happily run over to him and spun around Rin, before holding both his hands with hers "Don't be so formal, just Luvia will do, Sherou!"

She then notices a girl right beside him "Oh, and may I know who this person may be?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Morgan le fay, but you may call me Morgan" As she bowed before her.

"Oh my, such elegance and your face have such beauty in it, unlike a certain gorilla" Luvia skipped over to Morgan and did what she did to Shirou" Would you like to be my housemaid?"

A hand grabs her shoulder and pulled her back, Luvia moved her eyes to see a darken Rin face "Hey, don't get so chummy with them."

Luvia flick her hand from her shoulders "Goodness, Ms Tohsaka we're classmates and neighbors in the same apartment building, what's wrong with being friendly?"

"Hehhhh…is that true, Shirou?" Shirou happen to stare at Morgan emerald eyes and look away "Y-yeah."

"Well, everything is wrong!" Rin and Luvia was about to fight but had stop due to Morgan intervention by casting a spell on them

"I would love to watch you squabbling with each other, but didn't we come for more important things?"

"This is nothing…" Rin tried to break free by flooding every inch of her body with mana but couldn't as Morgan spell had a strong hold on her.

"Maybe you aren't as lovely as you looked."

"Morgan!" Morgan looked behind as Shirou call out to her. Looking at his determined eyes, Morgan exhale "All right…" She snaps her finger and the spell was broken, making Rin fall on Luvia

Shirou help to support the both to stand on their feet, he then waved to Luvia "Sorry, we got business to attend, we will see you next time!" as they left Luvia in the hallway.

"So Shirou, where are we going?" Morgan asked.

"Ah, I forget to tell you…" Shirou scratched his cheek trying to explain in summary to Morgan.

"The director of the clock tower has told us about the Holy Grail that was last seen in another world and we were called by Zelretch, Alaya and Gaia to investigate the cause of it and bring back the impotent wish granting device from that world."

"I see…"

"Oh yeah, we will be working along with 2 magus, El-meilloi ll and his apprentice, so I expect you to along with them." Morgan nodded as they make their way to the office.

* * *

Once they made it to Zelretch office, Rin gave a tap on the door before opening it, and was greeting by Zelretch "Ah perfect, the last of members have arrive, now we can begin!"

Rin walked into the office followed by Shirou and Morgan as they see El-Meilloi ll dressing in his usual black suit attire and scarf wrapped around him and his apprentice wearing a hoodie to cover her face.

They both side by side on the sofa chair at the corner, El-Meilloi saw them "Ah let me introduce you, this is Gray."

"Hello…" The hooded figure quietly bows at them.

"I see you have already summoned a servant, even more it's a cute one…" Shirou switch his glance from El-Meilloi ll and Gray to a familiar Figure, Alaya gazing at the Morgan who was hugging Shirou arm.

"Ah, this is Morgan from Avenger class." Morgan detached herself from Shirou and lightly lifted her dress, slightly bending her knees as she greets them "Please to meet you, my full name is Morgan le fay and as my master has told you, I'm from Avenger class."

Everyone was in a state of shocked or surprises aside from Shirou and Rin.

Alaya walked over to Shirou side and look at Morgan "Hehhhh…This is unexpected, to be able to summon Morgan from the throne of heroes…"

"Really?" Shirou wondered.

"Yep, Morgan was like an anti-hero, evil in any case. So the chances of summoning her is one in a million, well it is to be expected since the throne of heroes system has not been functioning properly when holy grail disappeared from our earth, so uncommon servants like Morgan le fay will be more effectively summon into the world." Alaya explained.

Morgan hearing what Alaya said about her clenched her knuckles into a ball and bit her lips. Shirou noticing Morgan reaction to Alaya explanation move his hands and gave a head pat and that prove to be effective as he broke Morgan out of her trance.

Morgan looked up at Shirou as he closed his eyes and gave a bright smile "No matter what they say, I will always continue to believe in you!" Morgan was flush and put her head down.

Shirou was giving head pat to Morgan, Rin annoyed by what she saw stood beside Shirou and pinched his ear, this causes him to scream out in pain "Ouch that hurts, what are you doing, Tohsaka!"

"Hey, no flirting with each other!" she let go of his ear and Shirou touch his ear. Rin turn around and fold her arm looking elsewhere while whispering her thoughts "I also want to be touched…"

Rin angle her eyes and she could see Shirou staring at her, her face turned red "Why are you looking at me, you playboy idiot!?"

"Huh!?"

"What are you, a Tsundere?" Everyone voices their thoughts together while sweat drop at the situation.

Shirou sigh at Rin tsundere side of her, no choice but to play along, he calls out to her "Tohsaka..."

"What!?" Rin could feel her hand being hold on to by Shirou and turn to see Shirou beaming at her "Is that enough, or do you want more?" smile warmly at his hand, Rin turn around

"Just one last thing," Rin continued "I want you to call me by first name just like you did with Morgan!"

"Your wish is mind command." Shirou bow in front of her and smile gleamy at her.

Morgan not wanting to be left out got closer to Shirou and pull his arm closer to her chest "Is this too much to ask?"

Looking at Morgan pure embarrassed face, Shirou turn his gaze away from her and lightly blushed "

Zelretch gave a you can be a handful at times stare while Alaya and Gaia giggled and El-Meilloi ll and Gray just sat on the sofa.

Rin was delighted by what Shirou has called her by turn around and view the five in front of her. "Let's just get on with it…!" She shifted her body and waved her hands up and down blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes, let's not stall for time as we could be losing our location on the holy grail." the gang immediately shift their heads to Zelretch.

"El-Meilloi, since you are the famed detective of the tower, you will be task of locating the holy Grail!"

El-Meilloi closed his eyes "Yes, but without the material needed to pinpoint where the ley lines are producing the highest mana, we will be stuck with no clue to go on."

"The Barthomeloi branch has agreed to supply us first aid and some of the tools from the clock tower workshop but on a condition that lord El-Meilloi ll and his apprentice Gray work for them for a few years."

Zelretch looked at them waiting for their answer "The Holy Grail is more important than my petit life, if someone were use it for their own gain, it could result in a great catastrophe."

El-Meilloi took out a cigarette and light it. "I shall accept the terms, though this might increase my debt to my sister…"

"If Shisou agrees, then I will do I whatever I can to reduce the load given to him!" Gray reply to Zelretch.

"I see, I appreciate your cooperation and we will be counting on you for the assist…El-Meilloi and Gray!"

Zelretch focus his attention on Gray "Gray, you will be protecting El-Meilloi, just in case of him managing to pinpoint the location of the grail and was track down, I might suspect that the Holy Grail did not just disappear out of nowhere but something else had play a part."

Zelretch snap his fingers and a dagger fuse with the jewel blade appear on his hands, he then walks over to Rin while holding the blade with two hands, one on the hilt and one on the blade "Rin, I am giving you my mystic code, the famed jewel sword Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg to helped you in the upcoming battle even though it's just a replica."

"Wait, are you sure to just hand me a sword like that?"

"Yes, you are my precious student even though you have a lot to learn, you still exceed my expectation!" Rin grab the sword with both her hands and lift it up, Rin could feel immense power radiating from it as she could not take her eyes off it.

"I forgotten to say this, but you can only use the sword once before it breaks, so use it in a crucial timing!"

"And lastly…" He turns his head over to Alaya and Gaia, the three nods their heads in unison which had them puzzle.

"Emiya Shirou…!" Shirou gulped as Zelretch, Alaya and Gaia focus their attention on him "I know this is sudden, but I want you to summon one more servant from the throne of heroes."

Shirou couldn't believe as they said, he shifts his eyes to Morgan and back to them clenching his fist tightly "What do you mean?"

"just by what we meant," Alaya paused before continuing" Shirou, even with our power and Morgan by your side, the enemy will surely be summoning more than one servant and chances of going up against them are in a 2-digit range."

"Not to mention of the superhuman!" Gaia added.

"Then what about Morgan, are we just gonna cast her aside like what the people in Camelot did to her!?" Shirou shouted furious of they told him to do and swing his hand horizontally.

Rin looked at Shirou worried "Shirou…"

Morgan surprised at what he just told them put her hand on her chest, took a deep breath and interrupted him "It's okay, Shirou."

"Are you sure?" Shirou asked

Shirou looked at Morgan face and notice a tear fell from her eyelids as she happily smiled at him "I'm already used to it…besides, I have you!" Shirou looked away and scratched his cheek, flush in red from her smile as he looks up with determined eyes "Alright, if Morgan say it okay, then I'm okay with it!"

Morgan and Rin moved a few steps away from Shirou as he closed his eyes on focus his thoughts, bringing his mind to the limits, then an incantation appeared on his mind.

"Heed my call, the one who was given a heart by the hero!"

The same complex magic circle that summon Morgan begins to draw itself around Shirou but instead of violent red, a white silver lining glow form the outline of the circle. The same strong wind began to blow around the office and everyone use their hands to cover themselves from the gust.

"You whose fate was a miracle given by the gods. you who defied your fate, you who believed in humanity with all your heart!"

The light began to blink about from the circle, and the ground had rubble fall off from the ceiling, but they all ignored it as they were dazzle by Shirou chant.

"if you agree to be my sword and shield, then I shall reunite you with your loved one."

"Hear me out and support my cause!"

An electric charged came out of the circle as Shirou hands was wielded by the red and black rings and blue flame started to form on the back of the ring.

"From the edges of reality, come forth into the world of man…the pinnacle of heroism!"

Light shone through the office as all of them were engulfed in it. The moment the light was gone, everyone was shocked to see what has appear in front. They could see a boy in his teen standing in front of Shirou, His hair was spiky with dark brown and two hair like antenna protruding out.

He wore black waistcoat, white shirt, black slacks and a pair of black half-boots.

As he stood up, his eyes opened and Shirou could see the same dark polished red eyes to be the same as Einzbern eyes. his hands happen to hold a sword near his waist "I am the servant Sieg."

"What are your orders, My master?" He stares at Shirou trying to confirm.

**A/N: In the next chapter will in the Boku no hero world, so looked forward it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The portal opened and what let through was Shirou, Rin, Gray, sieg, Morgan and El-Meilloi.

"Eh" Was what Rin could think of before they descend from the sky.

"That stupid portal user!" Rin shouted and holding her skirt down, preventing the up blow from the wind. They were falling at high speed from the sky, it was imminent that they are going to die from the collision on the ground.

"Can someone do something about this!?"

El-Meilloi ll calm his thoughts down and analyzed the situation at hand. With his experience of solving many unknown phenomena, he looks at Shirou and his two servants, thinking which the best fit for the job would be.

"Sieg, according to your legend, you wanted to stop a certain someone wish from turning into reality, so you turned yourself into the evil dragon and carried the greater grail to the reverse side of the world, is that correct?" El-Meilloi telepathy communicate with Sieg.

"Yeah!" Sieg responded.

"Then, can you transform into that dragon again!?"

Sieg looked at his hand filled with black commands seal as were given to him by Siegfried "Yeah I can do that!"

"Then do it quickly!"

Sieg hold his hand up "I order my physical body with a command spell, transformed me into the evil dragon Fafnir!" a light glowed from Sieg hand as a command spell transform him into the evil dragon Fafnir. He gave a roar while gilding through the sky and the wind was sliced by his wings as he swoops down for El-Meilloi and Gray to safely land on his back.

It shifted its eyes to see if the two made it "Ah thank you very much." Gray compliment him.

With El-Meilloi and Gray holding onto him tightly, he dived down at breakneck speed to reach Shirou, Rin and Morgan as they were few feet away from becoming pancake on the ground.

Shirou looked down on the ground before looking up and saw a dragon flying towards them "Is that Sieg?" before that thought was dismiss as he stares in horror at what might become of them.

Fearing that, Shirou close his eyes and move his hands close to his face as he brace for impact.

Before they came crashing into the ground, Fafnir with his full force managed to catch Shirou, Rin and Morgan with his talons. He tosses them up and tiled slightly for them to land on his back.

"Whew, we are safe!" Rin sighed in relieve and looked to find El-Meilloi and Gray riding on him "Are you guys okay?" Gray called out to them

"Yeah, we're okay!" Shirou gaved a thumbs up which Gray sigh in relieve.

Fafnir flew across the building unbeknownst to those people on the ground were pointing to magnificent beast in the sky.

"There a lot people looking at us."

El-Meilloi look down to see a people staring at Fafnir "We need to find a place to cover ourselves from the public."

he looked around to see any place that Fafnir could land, when an idea pops up in his mind "The forest, take us to the that park, Sieg!" he pointed at the corner and Fafnir moved his eyes, he flap his wings to give himself a boost.

In a matter of minutes, Fafnir had flown all the way to an open area of the park, he flapped his wings and at the same time slowly to land himself on the ground. After waiting for them to get off his back, he transforms back to his human form and ran to the group.

* * *

El-Meilloi took a cigarette and light it before smoking it "Now then, since Sieg is in his human form, we should check out the city we flew past by."

The gang nodded in unison as they walk through the park unbeknownst that someone was in the water, as he threw himself out of the water and pointed the knife at "Oh what do we have here…two beauty…" he examine Morgan and Rin from their face all the way to the legs.

"Come with me I'll show you a good time" he smiles with a hint of perverseness to the ladies.

Shirou could see that the man was in his 20's and what was unusual about him is that his face was shape like a fish with gills on the neck and fins on his back, hands and legs.

Shirou was about to project Kanshou and Rin was about to aim at him for disrespecting him but was stop by Morgan as she put her hand out" No need to concern yourself with this low life."

"What did you just say!?" The man shouted at her.

"Since Sieg have shown his power to you, it's my turn to show you what I can do…" Morgan tilted her head sideways while smiling slyly and lifted her hands, a black dust appears out of the air and combine to form three dark spears.

"Woah" Was what Shirou could only say and El-Meilloi and Sieg were speechless the whole time while Gray was just amaze at her handiwork.

"Shirou, just say the word and I'll make sure this man regrets his entire life!"

"W-wait Morgan…" Shirou tried to stop her but a voice got in the way.

"Ha, hahahaha!" a water flows out of the pond and around the man as he moved his hands "is that your quirk?"

"Well it could be a quirk or something else, what do you think?" Morgan asked trying to bait him which he took it.

"Tch, don't screw with me!" with the ball of water floating on his hand, he threw it at Morgan with the added boost.

While the ball of water was fast, Morgan lower her hand and one of the three spears shot through the water like it was made of paper.

"What!?' The spear gave a cut right through his face, causing a small amount of blood to squirt out of his face "Ahhhh!".

"Next time I won't miss."

Before she could shoot another spear at him, he surrenders "Okay, okay, I give…just please don't hurt me."

"And why should I?" Morgan asked.

"If you don't, I call upon those hero of justice to arrest you for assaulting me!" he threatens her.

"Ha, do you think I would fall for your pointless threats!?"

Shirou upon hearing the word sentence, was mad at him. He projected kanshou and walk up to him, he twirled his sword in a circular motion until he grab the hilt with the tip of the blade pointing at him "Don't you made lightly of the word heroes!" he shouted at him.

"Wait, Shirou!" Rin called out as Everyone was shocked at the events that transpires.

He jabbed the blade towards the man but angle his direction of the blade to the ground, so he won't kill him. Shirou stumble onto the ground and dismiss his projection.

Rin hearing what he said and did to the man was worried immediately hugged him "it's okay Shirou…"

Sieg and Gray ran up to Shirou "Shirou, Master!" and El-Meilloi ll took a Cigar and light it up and look away to smoke "Gray, Sieg…sorry if I caused you trouble…"

"Oh, not at the least, in fact it's you who I'm worry about." Gray replied,

"Why are you so triggered by the word hero?" she asked.

"Well, ever since the Fuyuki fire incident, I've been entrusted the dream of being a hero of justice by the the one who I admire, it's my ideal to reach out to people that needs saving!" Shirou laughed while scratching his head before he turns serious…

"That's why I cannot stand people who abuse it."

"I see…" Gray just realized how much the Fourth holy grail war incident has affected him.

Sieg put his hand out to Shirou "Can you stand, Master?" Shirou grab it and stood up, dusting off his clothes.

Morgan snap her hand to disperse her spears and stare at man who look frightened and had pee in his pants "it seem my master has given you mercy, so if you want to run right now, this would be your best chance, if not then be prepared to die!"

The man shook his head quickly and ran away as far as possible from them leaving Morgan in the dust.

El-Meilloi ll threw the cigarette and crushes it with his shoes walk towards the group "We should get going, the more we spend the time in here, the more guys like him will show up."

The gang make their way out the park and into the city.

* * *

The view of the city of marvelous but what them shocked the people with different size and features all around their body. While people were normal, there exception as one person had dragons wing on their ear, while the other person look like wood figure.

The gang was astonished "Wow, is this what Gaia meant by Quirks?" Gray asked.

"Yeah…" the moment was short lived they could hear an explosion from behind "What was that!?" Rin shouted.

"Must be a villain attack." Rin could hear one of the guys talked to each other "let's go over to the explosion so we can meet the heroes!" both nod their and ran to the direction of the explosion.

Rin grab Shirou shoulder" we should go too." Shirou could see the determination under her eyes "Alright."

"Morgan, Sieg change to spirit form, make sure nobody can see or detect you, we are going to scout area to see if it causes by a servant!"

"Alright, you be careful Master!"

Shirou nodded and they begin their run.

Both Morgan and Sieg turned to spirit form with Rin, Shirou, El-Meilloi and Gray ran ahead, flooding their legs magic circuit with mana as the wind blow through their feet pushing them a few metres away from the ground "Shirou, what I am about to tell you might get you excited, but stay there and do nothing is that clear!?"

Shirou paused for a bit before nodding "Alright, there is something I want to confirm."

"And that is…?" Shirou asked.

"You will know when we get there."

They landed on the ground where a crowd of people gathered, far from the explosion" We're here."

Shirou moved in closer to look when he horrified to see the area around the building was on fire and a sludge monster happen to be in the middle of it. He then saw a few people with what Shirou thought was a costume standing kneeling down.

Shirou then looked at back the monster and saw two boys in high school uniform, one was being taken over by the sludge monster and one was trying to get him out "Sorry, Rin I don't think I can keep your promise…"

"Huh?" all Rin could say before she felt a blast of wind and a missing Shirou beside her.

Shirou clenched his fist tightly and mana flood into his lower body as the magic circuit appear on his leg. The sludge monster threw his sludge at the boy, and Shirou lean forward with his added boost leap out into the opened and instantly appeared in front of the sludge monster, he grab the boy with his two hands and jumped out of the sludge attack and turned his body facing the sludge monster while sliding to the side.

The heroes looked at Shirou "Who is He?"

"A new hero?"

He places the boy down gently "You okay?"

"Yeah, but Ka-chan is still in there!" He pointed to the other boy, still resisting the takeover by the monster.

Shirou was about to project his dual sword when suddenly a huge buff man appears in front of the Sludge monster "I really am pathetic…"

Shirou and the boy was astonished at him blocking the attack from his bare hands "All Might…" as the boy spoke softly but only Shirou could hear him.

"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" he pulls his hand out from the sludge while the young boy looks brightly at him and grabs the white hair boy hand, with blood spit from his mouth he shouted out "Pros are always risking their lives!" He pulled his arm back and air was circulating around his fist.

"All might!" he screamed out as he twists his sludge into a hand for one final attack.

"D-Detro-oit Smash!" He punched the sludge monster with all his might and the power from his fist was too much that it split the monster and dissolve into liquid form.

The shock wave was too much that it blows both sides so hard that Mt lady using her hands had put up a barricade and the other heroes had to cover the crowd of people with their back with Rin, El-Meilloi, Sieg and Gray taking cover in it. All might take the white hair boys' hand to prevent him from flying away as Shirou did with the other boy instead he projected a sword and stab it into the ground for support.

Shirou focused a bit of his mana on his finger with Magic circuits crawled up his hands, giving him the extra grip, he needed "Endure it, even its' just for a few second!"

People from outside could see it as a tornado raging up into clouds until it dissipates from the sky.

Once the tornado was gone, All Might was kneeling on the ground and was huffing and puffing with his extra intake of air and two line of smoke came out of him, everyone including the heroes was speechless as they could not even amount to his power. Even Rin, El-Meilloi, Gray, Morgan and Sieg was just standing in the crowd in awe by his power.

The sky just had turn dark after the blast and rain had fallen onto the crowd as they look up.

"Rain?'

The two boys were unconscious at the side and Shirou was on the ground panting from exhaustion.

"Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?" one of the crowd girls asked.

"An updraft developed and…" The one of the heroes was trying to explain as he looked up to see a circle of dark cloud forming…

"He made…clouds…?"

All might wipe his blood off from his mouth as he stood up with a big smile.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" as everyone stated the obvious from the events before "With just his fist, he changed the weather!"

everyone was excited and cheered for All Might "That's amazing, That's All Might for ya!".

All Might almost fall off but regain his footing as he raises up his fist up and everyone cheer more wildly this time, he looked at the fainted black hair boy and at Shirou who look up in the sky feeling rather relieve.

"Shisou, that power…is almost the same as a servant, do you think he is…" Gray whisper to El-Meilloi ll.

"No, this All Might fellow may be super strong, but he isn't a servant."

"Eh how do you know?" She looked at him.

"From what I know of, first his legend wasn't recorded in any history books and second, this is a parallel world different from ours." El-Meilloi explained while taking out a cigarette and lighting near his mouth.

"I see…" Gray looked down with her hood on her.

"In any case, we should probably go and check on Emiya Shirou."

Rin came out of the crowd, running towards him" Shirou!" while the other three walks to him.

"Ah, Rin, Morgan, El-Meilloi ll, Sieg and Gray…"

"I'm really glad that you are okay." Shirou could see a tear flowing down on Rin face before she wipes it away "Well, this time isn't as dangerous as the other, so I can let you go."

Shirou ruffled Rin hair gently "Thanks, and sorry Rin for causing trouble."

"Hmmh, but just this once!" Rin issue warning to Shirou before she turned her head away.

Shirou laughed awkwardly and turned to Morgan and Sieg "I guess I owe you an apology as well, Morgan and also to you, Sieg."

Sieg looked at the black hair boy kneeling, getting lectured by the heroes and smile at the scene before turning back" Well you did save that boy life, so I'm going to call that even." They both smiled and bro fisted with each other.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Rin asked, looking at El Meilloi ll "At this rate, the enemy will know that we have arrive already."

El-Meilloi ll shifted his eyes and at the high-rise building "Hmm…that's a good question, for now, we should blend in with the crowd, to prevent them from locating us so easily."

"Yes, that's a good plan." Rin agreed with El-Meilloi method.

* * *

Before they could go inside the crowd, a voice called out to them, "Please wait!" the group to see a saw a black hair high school boy running towards them.

"Err Shirou san, isn't that the boy you saved back then?" Gray pointed out.

The boy came to a stop and was heavily breathing while Shirou was dumbfound as he had no idea what he wanted from him "I still haven't thanked you for saving me!"

"Thank You!" He bowed in front of Shirou.

"Oh, you don't have to bowed in of me!" Shirou trying to reassure him.

"But my mom taught me it's customary to bowed when you are grateful to the person and also even if you weren't a hero, you still saved my life." The boy mumble softly while tapping both his finger together.

"Err, wait…" Shirou wanted to stop him but was drown out by the mumbling of the words.

"Shirou, why don't you just let him be, after all this is what you wanted to be, becoming a hero of justice and reaching out to others when they need help."

Shirou look at the boy and the wind blowing through him, for this is what he longed for, his ideal of saving everyone even if it's out of his reach "I see…" he thought while closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

Shirou could see the boy looking down while a bit discourages, he kneels and look at the boy "You, what your name?"

"Huh, oh Midoriya izuku."

"Shirou, Emiya Shirou!" Shirou and Midoriya shook hands before continuing

"Then Midoriya-kun, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Shirou asked.

"I-I want to a hero when I grow up, but…" Midoriya hesitated a bit before speaking "I don't have a quirk…"

Shirou flicks Midoriya forehead "O-ouch, what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter whether you have power or not, if you are really set on being a hero, then work hard towards your dream, don't let something so trivia dragged your dream down." Shirou said sternly

"And maybe, a miracle will happen one day in front of your doorstep."

Midoriya just stood there speechless "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well, I like helping people and you look like you need help." Shirou replied.

"Hehh…looks like you gave him quite a pet-talk." Shirou could hear Morgan telepathy communicating with him.

"Morgan! Where did you go off to?" Shirou asked

"I'm sitting at the rooftop." Morgan replied, moving her legs up and down "As a servant, it's my duty to protect you, Shirou, that's why I'm keeping an eye out for enemy servant."

"I see, sorry for making you do such a thing for me." Morgan hearing what Shirou blushed lightly and smiled" Then, as reward, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Shirou asked, not knowing what Morgan gonna do to him.

"Well tonight, you will see it for yourself…" Shirou could feel a chill down his spine as he could see that his future had been turned.

"Tonight, will be a fun night." Morgan thought to herself.

* * *

Hearing from what Shirou had said, Midoriya stood filled with determination but with still a bit of doubt in his heart as he doesn't have quirk when all suddenly, a low-pitched call out to him "I am here!" while sliding to pose a running stance with dust spread out.

"A-All Might?!" Midoriya shouted out loud shocked at his appearance while others just stood there with a sweat drop "How did you even do that…?"

"Why are you here?" he looked behind "You were surrounded by reporters until just now…"

All Might gave a loud laugh while moving his in a peace sign "Getting away from them was a piece of cake."

The image concentrated on All Might "Why?"

All Might gave a muscly pose "Because I am All Migh…" before cloud puff out of his body and blood spit from his mouth that gave the others a shock.

"Oi, what is he doing?" Everyone sweat drop looks at him awfully.

All Might wipe his mouth with his hand "Young man. I come with a thanks, a correction and a suggestion."

"If you hadn't been there…if you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk."

"Thank you."

Midoriya lean a bit forward "That can't be…It was my fault in the first place."

"I got in the way of your work, and I said all those impertinent things even though I'm quirkless…"

Shirou wanted to say something but couldn't because he knew this is one of the times that he should not do anything for the time being.

"That's right." All Might replied and continue "it was because it was none other than the timid Quirkless _**you**_ at the scene that I was able to act." Midoriya moved his head, looking at All Might surprise by what he said, "Top Heroes have stories about them from their school days."

"Most of their stories have one thing in common: their bodies moved before they had a chance to think" All Might said while remembering the exact situation in his brain.

Midoriya eyeball grew with glimmer and was tearing up before he looks down and grope his chest recalling what his mother said, "I'm sorry, Izuku!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" he cried "Yeah…"

"You can become a hero."

Sakura blossom blew through the road as Midoriya kneel crying while Shirou, Rin, Gray and Sieg stare at the heart-warming scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You worthy to inherit my power." When All Might said that, Midoriya look at him with a blank face while Shirou and the other were as they speak together" Huh?"

"Inherit you power?" Midoriya face looked so lost when his tears were drying up and saliva was drooling a bit on his mouth.

The group behind Midoriya happen to have the same expression as him except for Sieg.

He knew what it's meant to inherit a power as he was also same as Midoriya, powerless until a hero had given him a heart and the ability to save someone he loves.

All Might laughed out loud while in his unmuscle form "What's with that face?"

He spread he hand out and walk to Midoriya "It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this."

He pointed his index finger up in the sky "Listen, young man." He pointed towards Midorya with blood spurting out of his mouth "You need to whether or not you will accept power!"

Sieg walked up to Midoriya and place his hand on him and put one of his knees on the floor "It's about his power, Midoriya…isn't that right, All Might?"

All Might wiped his mouth "Yes, the tabloids called it "Superhuman strength" and a "Boost," and I constantly dodged the question during interview with a funny joke."

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Because the symbol of peace, All Might, had to be a natural born hero." Gray was saddened by All Might was saying and Rin trying to contain her feelings

"So, what kind of power is it that you had to be constantly on guard around the reporter?"

"Everyone, I will tell you the truth." He put both his hand on his face before moving out through the air "My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch"

"It passed on to you…?" Midoriya spoke softly confused at what All Might is saying while Sieg remain unfazed.

"That's right. And next, it is your turn." Having too much to process in, Midoriya burst out with anxiety.

"W-wait! Wait a minute!" Midoriya waved his hand quickly "It's true that your Quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries."

Midoriya then continue mutter so much "So much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talking about it online, but, well I don't really understand what you mean by inheriting or passing on a Quirk…"

"I've never heard of anything like that before, and it's never been conjectured in the debate. Why is that? Is it because since the dawn of history, a Quirk like that was never confirmed?"

"In the first place, it's…" Sieg tap his shoulder to stop his mummering but no avail and that annoyed Rin way too much that Shirou had to calm her down.

All might just glare at him "You always start with denial, huh?"

"Nonsense!" That word helped to break Midoriya tranced of words "Wh…?!"

"I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie!" All Might raise his hand "The power to transfer power…That is the Quirk I inherited!"

Upon hearing what All Might have said, Sieg turn around "Master, isn't that the same process as what you guys do?"

"Yes…"

As all magus knows, the magic crest transferred is essential for the head of family to pass down their knowledge and magic to the next generation as to continue their dream of reaching the root.

They then listen back the conversation as the light was imagery glow on all might hand "I was crowned with "One For All!"

Midoriya looked at him with glimmer under his eyes as he whispers "One For All…"

"That right!"

"One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person who also cultivates it and passes it on."

"It is the crystallization of power that spins to together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart!" he crushed his fist into a ball.

"Why are you…Why are you giving me something so great?" Midoriya asked before Shirou gave a pat to Midoriya back surprising him.

"You haven't understood yet, about what you have?"

"What you mean?"

"Even if you don't even have a Quirk, you just move your hands and legs to save a person from a villain, am I right?"

"Ah yes…" Midoriya replied.

"Then, you have greatest aspect of being the hero, that's why All Might chose you!" Shirou looked at Midoriya with a smile.

Sieg could percept what he was saying even before he said it, he closes his eyes and smile, knowing that Midoriya would be in good hand and stroll back to the group.

"You are done?" Gray asked.

"Yes, because Shirou is there as a guide for that boy. I myself am a homunculus and have only been in the living for the period of time before I turn myself in a dragon and travel to the reverse side of the world."

"Then Sieg, how do you feel about the living world?" Gray asked.

"Well, I don't really know well about humans…" Sieg looked at Shirou and Midoriya "but together but they always have one thing in common…"

"And what is that?"

"it's to faced whatever challenge the world posted and break through." He smiled.

"Yes, and also I have been looking for a successor." All Might add on "And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it."

"Just as he has told you, you were more heroic than anyone else back there!" All Might said while recalling the past.

Midoriya tear up right after the second All Might complimented him with his eyelid all in irregular shape.

Shirou felt a sense a relieve as he sighs looking at Midoriya with the face deem with accomplishment, he then turns and walk back to his group with Rin smiling at him "He's like you, dreaming of becoming the person he admired the most."

"Yes, that's why unlike me, he will never be like Archer, betrayed by his ideal because, his train under a Hero, no less his hero."

Rin was surprised to hear his name no less from Shirou himself as they kind of hate each other "You had to mention his name in front of me."

Shirou turn away as Rin look please with what he just said.

They watch as All Might did a twirl like a girl "Never mind! Well it's up to you, though."

"What'll you do?" All Might asked as Midoriya clenched his hands "He said so much to encourage me, even told me his secret…"

As the others waited with anticipation, Midoriya raised his head as he put his hands on his crying face to cover from Shirou, All Might and the others "Is there…? Of course, there isn't…"

"There no reason for me to turn him down!" Midoria wiped his face as he stands up with determination "I'll do it!"

All Might put his hand on part his face" An immediate reply. That what I thought you'd say!"

"Then in two days, meet me at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park in the morning, I will make sure to hammer you down until you are strong enough to handle my Quirk!" Midoriya burning with intense flames in his heart shouted out" Yes!"

All Might walk towards Shirou and the others"And also...please don't tell anyone everything i told you today." All Might bow down "If the villains hear about this, then society as we know it will change into something chaotic and that is not what I wish!"

Shirou and Rin look at each other before smiling "Alright, we won't tell anyone."

"I am grateful for your cooperation!"

Knowing that everything was all right with those two, Rin gave a light tap on Shirou rib cage signaling that they should go and settle more important matter.

As they turn their back on them, Midoriya notice them and called out, waving his at them "Thank you for everything you have done for me!"

With Shirou back facing him, he raised his hand to waved goodbye to him.

* * *

_**At Night…**_

While Midoriya and All Might went back to their homes, Shirou and the others went to book a hotel in the city with Morgan materialized back to Shirou "I see that you have a good time…"

"Ehh, how did you know?" Shirou with confused his amber eyes looked at Morgan

"It's easy for me, I have been a sorceress for a long time, and I have seen people with different acts in their mask."

She gave a smirk at him that he took it unwelcome "Mind your own business…"

After El-Meilloi ll got one key for one room from the receptionist, they went up to check the room. As they had been placed by a spell, they look at the main room with awe as the room was what like a first-class hotel to them, the room had been fitted with a bright white wallpaper with red sofa and a 4k television in front of it with 4 side door beside it.

"So how are we gonna organize ourselves?" Rin asked.

"That will easy," El-Meilloi said "Gray, Rin will sleep in one room, Shirou, Sieg and Morgan in the next and I will be in my room."

The whole room went silence before there were a burst of outbreak from Rin "Wait, why do I have to sleep without Shirou?"

"Y-you don't want to sleep with me?" Gray asked while tear form on the edge of eyelid which Rin was afraid of. She looked at the boys for help but was rejected with their shaking.

Blushing lightly and waving her hand, Rin was ashamed of she said and try to correct herself "N-no…it's not like I don't want to sleep with you, but I just want Shirou with me, that's all."

"Why didn't you say so Rin?" Shirou said closing his eyes and smile which made Rin widened her eyes and blush even harder "Then, Rin and I will sleep together, then Gray, Sieg and Morgan sleep in the other room."

"Eh, is that okay?" Rin asked forming her hand into a prayer.

"Yeap, it's okay…since we are always together." Rin was pleased to hear and move to the others "What about you guys?"

"I'm okay with it." Sieg said "What about you, Morgan?"

"Well, since I did hog all of Shirou to myself, I don't mind giving Shirou to her."

"Oi, I'm a property!?..." Shirou thought to himself.

El-Meilloi twitched his eyebrow before shouting out with all his might, as if signaling their attention "Oi you guys, we don't time right now so you guys faster go to your rooms and unpacked your stuff and get back here as quickly as possible!"

Afraid of his anger, they scurried to their rooms. After placing their stuff in their separate room, they went to the living room, El-Meilloi ll close the window with curtain and put up talisman on the four corners of the room to prevent enemy from listening on them.

He sat on the middle of the sofa begin the meeting "As you all know, Holy Grail was stolen by an unknown enemy by transporting from our world to this world…" He stops for a while before continuing "We don't where the Grail will be materialized, but the rules around the Grail should be the same…"

"The place with the highest magical energy should be where the Grail manifest itself." El-Meilloi ll explained "That place might be difficult to pinpoint, but with Tohsaka Rin help and tools given by the clock tower, it might help us to a least figure out which spot has the highest concentration of mana."

El-Meilloi then turn to Shirou "Emiya Shirou, you and Gray will be on the front line, attacking the servant summoned by the enemy as you are only one who has servants by your side, even more two servants"

El-Meilloi said looking at Morgan and Sieg" And My disciple Gray has a Noble Phantasm seal inside the box."

El-Melloi ll look at Gray and gave a nod which Gray returned it.

"Add!" Gray called out.

"Yeah!" A voice came out of nowhere as Gray pulled out a box in a birdcage from her mantle, the box glowed brightly as Gray eyes turned orange yellow, the hood was blown off which shock Shiro and Rin as she looks just like Saber.

She chanted her words like an incantation.

"Gray."

"Rave."  
"Crave."

"Deprave."

"Grave me."

"Grave for you."

"Old mystics. Exterminate sweet mysteries. All will return to the void."

The box then spoke in monotonous tone "Pseudo-Personality suspended. Mana yield exceeds regulation. Second stage restraint rescinded."

The glowed box then transformed into a sliver lance and Gray grab the white hilt with her hands" Sacred lance, removing restraints!" Windblown through the room as everyone block themselves with their hands.

Morgan having seen that reacted "Hehhhh…I didn't really think I would see my sister lance again, even more with this girl welding it…this is ought to be interesting..." She smiled to herself.

Everyone in the room was in awe with the beautiful lance she possesses as she points the tip towards them "Yes, aside from Avalon which you Shirou currently possess, the lance Rhongomyniad was passed down and was instill in her by her family."

El-Meilloi ll took out a cigarette and light it up smoke it "Due to some circumstances involving the lance, we the El-Meilloi family have put to two seal on it, the first which she can switch weapons with her mystics code and the second, she can unlock and use the lance at will."

After she transform the lance back to the box, she put it in the birdcage as Shirou, Rin and Sieg was speechless from the show she put on.

Gray went back to her senses and brushed lightly. She put the hood back on her head and turn away from their eyes "A-ah, please don't look at me too much…"

"What's gotten into her?" Sieg thought while looking at Shirou but he shrugged his shoulder.

Rin could not contain her excitement as she immediately ran and pounds on Gray, grabbing her around the neck "G-g-gray!"

"Rin!?" Gray asked while being caught surprise by Rin.

"I didn't know you look this…" Rin pulled Gray face closer to her face making eye contact with her blue eyes "Hehhh…you really look just like Saber."

"Saber?" Gray asked blushing.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know who saber is right?" Gray nodded her head and Rin help to clarify "Saber is legendary King Arthur and Shirou last servant from the fifth holy grail war." Rin point her finger and Gray looked Shirou waving at her.

"From your appearances and features, even the way you tied up your hair are all resemble her…"

Rin took out her phone and was busy scrolling through her photo with Shirou helping Gray on her feet, she showed the picture of Shirou, Rin and Saber at the park eating lunch together. She show the picture to Gray and put her finger on the blonde lady wearing a white jacket covering all the way to the edge of the blue blouse and with a scarf wrap around her neck, sitting on the stairs eating a sandwich" This girl right here is Saber."

"Ohhh…" Gray stare at the lady in the picture with glimmer in her eyes "So this is my ancestor…"

Morgan walks to Shirou side with her hands behind her back "Hey Shirou, there's something I want to ask…"

"What is it, Morgan?" Shirou asked.

"Did you want to summon my sister, but instead got me by accident?"

Morgan turn around and look down while waiting for Shirou answer and depending on that answer, she might have to hold back from killing him because he is her master.

Shirou put both his finger on his chin, thinking of an explanation for her "Hmmm…yes, I would like to see saber once again for old times' sake."

"Is that so…" Hearing the answer, Morgan place a hand on her arm, preventing her rage from surfacing, but was interrupted by Shirou as he scratches his face, finding the right words to say.

"But I summon you for a reason to fight alongside me and the others…even more you are you and Saber is Saber, nothing will ever change that."

Shirou open and close his eyelid stimulatingly" So until we take back what ours, I consider you as my comrade in arms." Morgan instantly turned around and saw Shirou grinning at her.

Morgan lightly blushed as she folded her arms "W-well, it couldn't be help…I will only help if it's for you!"

"Thank you."

While Rin was snuggling on Gray, El-Meilloi ll gave a cough that startled them" If you wouldn't mind getting off my disciple, I would prefer to carry on with our conversation before Tohsaka Rin." He looks at her with glaring eyes.

"Ah sorry El-Meilloi ll." Rin look with a blank face.

"Don't look at me like that!"

After settling down, El-Meilloi ll resume their conversation "Ahem…now then, continue with our discussion, Tohsaka Rin and I will track the each of highest magic spot using the tools the clock tower had supplied us with."

"I'm sure the enemy had their servant tracking the Grail as well, but once the holy grail materialized, Gray, Sieg and Morgan will hold the servants long enough for Shirou and Rin to size the grail, is there any question?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. El-Meilloi ll looked at his watch as it was already 10pm "Alright, go back to your room and rest up, tomorrow we are going scouting."

"Oh, before I forget, I don't want to hear any noise from you five, is that clear?"

"Are you my father!?" Everyone thought together while giving a reply "Yes…"

El-Meilloi went back to his room, leaving Shirou, Morgan, Sieg, Rin and Gray in the living room, Rin was the first to speak while stretching her hands "Now then, Shirou and I should probably turn in for the night."

"Sorry Rin, you can go first, I still need to train more on my projection magic!" Shirou protested.

"Is that so…Shirou…" Rin walked towards Shirou and place her hand on his shoulder "Emiya-kun…!"

Shirou felt a chill down his spine as he looks at her widen smile "Eh?"

Rin knock Shirou in the gut while Gray, Sieg and Morgan just watch Rin drag the unconscious Shirou back to the room "Sorry you three."

After seeing that scene, the three could do nothing but just stand there and wait for her to close the door.

Rin put Shirou onto bed and lay herself onto Shirou upper body, hearing his calm heartbeat "Shirou, you are always dense..." Was the only words she mutters out before she went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shirou look around at place he was on, he was surrounded by two houses that look ancient with pot lay beside it.

He heard a small sound of cheering behind the houses, curious about it, he went straight towards the source.

A bright ray of light shone on him as he covers his eyes with his arm.

As the picture came in full view, Shirou could see people from all ages and sizes were cheering for a blond man on the stage.

A mage cloaked in white Robe with a wooden staff was standing him.

The blond man held his sword up high and the crowd began to cheer more intensively.

Shirou almost took a step forward and was stop as a familiar called out to him "Hey young man, are you going to abandon me, just like everybody else?"

Shirou turned around and saw Morgan in her teens as she walks elegantly towards him "Even though I was born first, my sister Artoria was always the favorite out of us, receiving love and praises from the townspeople while they had forgotten about me."

"Younger Sister?" Shirou thought but was put on the back of his mind as Morgan continued with her speech "But I will have my vengeance against all who have forsaken me." She glared fiercely at the crowd with her hands grabbing the air.

Shirou was at a loss for words, he could not even imagine what she might have gone through all this time. He stand in front of Morgan, kneel down on and put her hands around her back, surprising her in the process "You don't have to bear this anymore, even if everyone have disregarded you, I will still be there for you."

Letting go of Morgan, Shirou smiled at her and she started to cry, tears poured down her face in waves. She wiped it clean and decided to hug Shirou back "Thank you Shirou, I will never forget your kindness!"

* * *

A bright light blinded Shirou as her smile was the last thing Shirou seen before the scenery shifted. This time it was on a field of flowers, colorful flower was blown all over the place with a black dragon was sitting in the middle of his view, guarding what look like a giant glow ball. Shirou look up and was enchanted by the dazzling black sky with star and different colors of light.

Then a blonde hair girl walked towards the dragon and raise her hands as if calling out to the dragon, she spoke a few words that Shirou could hear inside his head "Wake up."

The dragon opens his emeralds eyes "I will never again…leave you all alone." The blonde lady smile as the dragon touch her hand with his talons and a rainbow of light appear in between, blinding shirou as he looks away.

Once the light was gone, Shirou could see a familiar figure was holding hand with the lady, descending slowly until he hit the ground. Tears flow down her cheek as they both smiled at each other and the man breath out sound of relief.

"Was it a long journey?"

"Not as long as yours."

Holding hands, the man looks at the lady "Let's go."

"Eh?" she asked.

"I mean, there's no more need to wait, is there?" The man smiles brightly at her.

"Yes. A new world is waiting for you." The blonde lady nods her head with a light blush on her cheeks. Shirou could feel the strong bond between the two.

"But, before that," the lady use both her hands and grab the hand with the command seal "I have something important to tell you.

She placed it near her chest as the man stare her lovely face wondering what she wanted to tell him "I am in love with you."

Hearing the confession, the man a gave a slight smile "I see…I already know that."

"Since when?" She asked.

"Ever since the time at the town, I couldn't really tell, but I sort of can feel your lust towards me." He explained.

"Ah, don't call it lust!" The lady lightly beat on the man chest, causing him to laugh.

Shirou smile heartwarmingly at the two as this was one of those times, he was able to relax and feel the wind blowing around him. Then the two turn around and look at him.

Not knowing what to do, Shirou raised his hand to greet them "Err, yo…"

The man walks towards him "Yo Shirou, I see that you have wonder into the reverse side even it's just a dream."

"Y-you're Sieg, right?" Shirou asked

Sieg nods his head "Yes, I am one of the servants you summon."

"So, who's the girl beside you?"

"Oh, let me introduce to you, this lady here is Jeanne d'arc whom also known as Ruler." He added on "She's my lover."

She bent her knees a bit and lift her white dress in a form of greeting "Nice to meet you Emiya Shirou."

Taking a closer look at her, Shirou senses a familiarity between Jeanne, saber and Morgan, from her face to her hair Shirou could see the resemblance except for the eyes, while the sisters are emerald green, this girl was of more purple in color "Wait…" He moves his hand on his chin, was lost in thought.

Jeanne was confused at what she should do, she looks at Sieg who shrug his shoulder then angle her upper body closer to see was going on with him "Err…Shirou?"

"Huh oh sorry I was thinking about something."

"Nice to meet you Jeanne d'arc…" then Shirou was dumbfounded at what Sieg said" wait lover?"

"Yeah, she was all over me since the first time we met!" Sieg explained.

"Sieg-kun, that is just embarrassing for me!" Jeanne put her hands on her red face.

Shirou laughed awkwardly at them "So where is this place?"

"This is the reverse side of the world where gods, phantasmal species and divine spirit live after the outer layer was established." Sieg explained.

Shirou was in awe at the spectacle, even though it was just a dream for him "Right now, you are standing at the edge of it."

"I feel like I want to punch myself to wake up from all this." Shirou exaggerated.

Sieg and Jeanne giggle, knowing what he meant "Maybe we can help you with that!"

Afraid what they might come up with, Shirou wave his hand "Wait please don't, I will do it myself so don't do anything that will give me a heart attack."

"All right, we won't do anything to you." Sieg answer to his prayer.

Shirou sigh in relief as he scratches his head "So what are we gonna do now?"

"We will send you back from here." A gust of wind flew by and gather all the flower in the area, Shirou wobbled around and levitated out from the ground into the air.

"A last piece of advice from me…" Sieg shouted "If you keep walking on the path that you are right now, no doubt you will face challenges in your way!"

Before Shirou could asked what, he meant by that, the world changes around him as a white light engulfed him.

* * *

Shirou woke up from his dream and the was in the dark room. He looks below to see Rin sleeping soundly on his body "So she makes a face like that." He smiles making a silent sound while combing through her hair.

"I see that you are awake Shirou…" Shirou flinched by Rin sudden movement as she looks at him "Good Morning…"

She moves out of Shirou body and proceed to yawn "Eh, when did you…"

"Wake up? Hmm…the same time as you." Rin replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me…"

"Because, I wouldn't enjoy the moment!" Rin smirk at Shirou as he groans "What sort of reason is that…?"

"Well, we haven't been together ever since you summon that Avenger, so I figure this would be another chance for us!"

Rin make a smile that Shirou couldn't refuse "Just do what you want."

"Then I'll do that."

The room was silent with Rin lying on top of Shirou before he broke the silence "Hey Rin…"

"What is it Shirou?" Shirou was having second thought about but decided to tell her anyway everything that happen in his dream.

"Let me get this straight, you had this two-way dream where you had to calm Morgan lily that have abandonment issue and then you were jealous of Sieg and a women that look like saber having lovely dovely moment in a field of flowers…" Rin wanted to confirm what Shirou had said.

"First of all, don't call it like that and second, since when I was jealous?"

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Rin tease Shirou as he looked away in embarrassment" Anyway, just don't tell anyone about this."

"All right, I won't."

Shirou exhale heavily putting his hand on his face, he turns and looks at the morning and realize it was already morning with the sun shining on his face "Rin, it's shouldn't we be getting out of bed already?"

"Eh, It's already that late?" Rin panicked while Shirou flicks at her head looked at her knowing she forget something like that "Ouch…what did you do that for?"

"Idiot…don't panicked."

"Sorry…" she got off Shirou and both proceed to get out of the room.

* * *

They saw the rest of the gang in the living room "Oh Good Morning, Rin, Shirou!" Gray greeted them.

"Good Morning." Rin yawned while Shirou said the same exact word to them.

Once Rin and Shirou got ready, they sat at the sofa with Morgan and Sieg beside Shirou and Gray and El-Meilloi ll on the opposite.

Shirou look at Sieg and Morgan remembering his dream but turned quickly when they notice his stare, "Master?" Sieg asked.

"I-It's nothing…" question marks filled the air as the two servants look at each other and back to Shirou. Their conversation was interrupted when a door bust open behind the living room as they look, El-Meilloi ll appeared with black bag under his eyelid.

"I see you guys are feeling energetic." El-Meilloi ll proclaimed.

"Not in the least…"

"Well you should be, because today we are going to locate the holy Grail."

All their eyes were deeming with seriousness when El-Meilloi ll said that as they know what sort of danger is coming their way, they don't know when their enemy is going to strike or even the tactics they use, they also don't have any clues to which master did the Grail chose to use their wishes as food to make a miracle, all they know is that it shouldn't be in their hands.

El-Meilloi place a lot of paper on the table, with scribble and lining on "Wait isn't this a map?"

"Yes, while you guys were sleeping, I took the liberty of getting the map of different parts of japan."

"Huh, how did you have time to get all this?" Rin look at El-Meilloi grumpy face and realized her mistake" Ah sorry, shouldn't have said that." She apologizes.

El-Melloi sigh and arrange the map in order and the gang look at it" it took some time, but with modern magic, I was able to enlarge the map to the whole of japan and mark the places where the high concentration of magic will be."

The gang stared at the map in amazement as El-Meilloi was filled with accomplishment of his work "Muhahaha, did you see the beauty that is modern magic!" He voiced out his speeches.

"Shishou, you're doing it again!" Gray sighs and facepalm herself to hide.

El-Meilloi realizing what he were doing gave a cough while remain compose "Ahem, sorry about that…now I got that out of my system,"

"There are quite a few places we should be visiting; but this is where the highest mana is being gathered." He points his finger on the red circle.

The gang look at where El-Meilloi ll had place his finger at and was surprised.

"Eh, isn't this in Musutafu!?" Rin shouted, "We're going that far a place!?"

"Yes, and from the information I have gathered, it seems that a high school is also located there." El-Meilloi ll explained to them "U.A High School, the number one dream school for student to aim for their dream…it might sound preposterous, but this is a parallel world, so anything can happen."

"And apparently, they build an arena with forest, city, mountains and plants as their training base."

"That's true, so how are we going to go through the school?" Rin asked.

"We can't get past the system, it's too tight, but…" El-Meilloi ll gave an evil smile that send a chill down their spine "I'm gonna have you infiltrate the campus as a student of hero course."

The room was silent until all went nuts "Huhhhh!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rin voice out her problem "No way I'm going back to school again!"

"Shishou, I will follow you wherever you go, but this is just too much!" Gray added to the argument

"And by the way, aren't we above the age limit required!?" Shirou asked.

"The age limit is not a problem." El-Meilloi snap his finger and Morgan went up from her seat to his side. She then put out a flask with the content of blue mist "With the modern magic and ancient sorcery, we were able to whip out an illusion spell and put in this cylinder." El-Meilloi added on "The illusion is supposed to make other people see you as a high school kid, but in reality, you still retain your 20 years of experience and knowledge."

Everyone pause for bit until Rin was the first to said, "Are there any side effects to this potion?"

"Well, of course there will be a bit of side effect, but nothing so major, but…"

Rin knowing that hesitation meant nothing good, but still went to ask him "But?"

El-Meilloi was about to say it, Morgan interrupted El-Meilloi "The one drawback of this potion, which is your magic ability will be lowered."

"Well, that's' not so bad, I can still manage even if I have to use washup magic." Rin said filled with accomplishment "Shirou, how about you?"

"Me? Well…." Shirou stared into the ceiling closing his eyes, gathering his thoughts together, whether this is a good idea or not, he will have to choose carefully.

"Alright, El-Meilloi ll, I'll enroll in the school along with Rin."

having satisfied with what Shirou has chosen, El-Meilloi ll open the cork and the mist was flowing out of the bottle "Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou, go to an open space and stand there."

Rin and Shirou did as he told them to and stood behind the sofa area, El-Meilloi ll place the flask in front of them and the blue mist swirl out of the bottle, expand it radius until it covers both completely.

Once the gas was dissolved into atoms, all that left was Rin and Shirou "Huh, I don't any different…" Rin said while looking at her hands.

"That's because to you, you don't look any different, but to us, you look like a couple of teenagers." El-Meilloi ll explained.

Rin and Shirou just look like themselves except for shorter and a bit less mature as Morgan, Sieg and Gray stared at them, completely speechless with their teen form.

Morgan then walk to Shirou and went to stretch her hand to measure his head to her head as he still a bit taller than her, and was thinking "His pretty cute…"

Shirou was blushing and feeling annoyed at the same time as her gesture was calling him short "Could you please stop that…" He said while trying to hold it in as his face was twitching.

"Eh, but your cute form is just so tease able!" Morgan tease while poking his cheek "Isn't that right Sieg?"

"Eh, Err…well…it's okay, I guess?" Sieg fumble his words as his face was blank.

Shirou put his hand on his face "Alright I get it, just don't call me cute or anything like that, I'm not a kid anymore."

Morgan having enough fun with him nod her head "Fine."

"Thank you, now then, how do you suppose to get us to infiltrate the school?" Shirou asked.

"It's simple actually…all you have to do is get through a series of trial prepared by the school and you'll get in."

"What, it's that easy?" Rin added to his statement.

El-Meilloi ll cross his finger and level it on his forehead "but the rumor I've heard are not quite as pleasing as they are…" Everyone stared at El-Meilloi with a hint of fear.

"What do you mean?" Sieg asked.

El-Meilloi ll took a cigarette and light it up before smoking it "Every year, that school has prepared different kind of examination for student all around japan and they are not be taken lightly… from what I heard, the exam are pretty gruesome for people with no power and their acceptance rate for the hero course is pretty low, only 85 people can be enrolled into the two classes."

"I see…so it's that kind of school."

"But we have survived the Holy Grail war, didn't we?" Shirou replied.

The gang glance at Shirou and felt a strong-willed feeling oozing out from him.

Rin smiled and took a step forward "That's right, no matter how many times we were thrown in dangerous situation, we always managed to come out on top!"

Shirou and Rin focus their gaze at each other and gave a tap with the back of their hands.

* * *

Feeling their determination, El-Meilloi ll stood up and went to his room and brought out a rectangle black case from his room. Everyone came in closer to take a peek for their own curiosity as El-Meilloi opened the case "I promise to Zelretch that I would support you in the upcoming war, didn't I?"

As the content of the case open, El-Meilloi pulled back for everyone to look and Shirou widened his eyes "Isn't this!?" he turned his head to looked at Rin and saw the fear on her face.

"A black bow?" Gray depicted the content inside the case as El-Meilloi lifted it up with both his hands "The department of modern Mage craft Theories have been working on this for quite some time now. This bow is known to be able to fire a noble phantasm as powerful as a nuclear weapon from a faraway distance, causing destruction in its wake."

El-Meilloi ll with the bow laying on his two arms stood in front of Shirou "This is yours now." Shirou gulped as he stares at bow, knowing that this bow was use by his future counterpart. Morgan, Sieg and Gray could only watch while Rin, even though having promise to Archer to look after Shirou did not stop him as what she does would just get in his way.

Shirou was drown by his own thoughts, clenching his hand hard, whether to walk on the path of his future self or not, this is a choice only he can make.

Noticing his despair, Morgan and Sieg walk up beside him and gave a loud hit on the back, shocking him with pain in the process as he stumbles onto the ground "O-ouch, what did you do that for?"

Shirou look up to see Morgan and Sieg "My master, what are you hesitating for?" both spoke out in a high tone voice.

Shirou sat down, crossing his leg and ruffled his hair "What can I do about it?... there are circumstances which I need to decide by myself."

"Hehhhh…I didn't think you would be type to easily cower under pressure." Morgan wanted to talk more but was stop by Sieg.

He knelt in front of Shirou "Master…I was given life by a certain hero in the past and to repay that hero, I use his power to save my fellow homunculus."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that, instead of rejecting the power given to you, use it to make your ideal come true!"

Hearing what Sieg said, Shirou jolted and stood up "I see…Thank you Sieg, Morgan for encouraging me, I won't waver anymore! Even if walking the path of selflessness will lead me to my demise, I will continue to move forward!" He grabs the bow out from El-Meilloi ll hands and strap the bow at his back.

The bow dissolved into thin air, waiting for it to be call out by its welder.

" Lord El-Meilloi ll…when does the examination take place?" Shirou asked in a commanding voice. El-Meilloi ll smiled and gave his answer "It will take place in ten months."

"I see…then until that time, we'll train ourselves to the fullest!"

Everyone in the room was filled with determination at the sound of Shirou "Then I will expect great things from you!" El-Meilloi look at Shirou and gave smirk, knowing he would become even better than what he was in the present.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**10 months' time skip, U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location 8:40 a.m.**_

As the students of each school walking through the hallways of the most prestigious school, a black hair high school boy was running to the school, he stop to take a breather at the garden entrance "I made it…" before he walk in, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turns to his left to find a familiar red hair wearing a white with black lining suit jacket with blue jeans and belt buckle on his waist. He raises his hand and smile at him "Yo."

"Eh, Shirou? What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"What do you mean, isn't this an entrance examination for public...?" Shirou asked as he look confused.

"Yeah that's right, but you said you weren't going to U.A…."

"Huh? Since when I said that?" Midoriya froze at the realization he encounters, he kept bowing and saying sorry while Shirou had to stop him from embarrassing himself out in the open "Alright…Alright, I get it, so can you please stop doing that?"

Midoriya heave and Shirou remembering what Midoriya personality was gave a smile with a hint of satisfaction, he put his hand on his shoulder to comfort Midoriya "There, there…you don't need to beat yourself over it."

Midoriya smile back and asked "Wanna go in together?"

Shirou scratch his cheek and looked away from Midoriya "Sorry, can you go ahead first? I'm waiting for my other friends to arrive; they'll be taking the exam with me."

"Okay…then I'll be waiting for you at the exam site." With that Midoriya wave goodbye to Shirou.

While waiting, Shirou stare at Midoriya as he kept walking through the entrance.

Midoriya kept recalling when he receives All Might power just from eating a piece of hair, he wanted to vomit on site but kept his mouth close with his hand "I swallowed the hair, but did I really receive his power…?" he said to himself

A loud rough voice startled Midoriya as he turned around "Outta my way, Deku!" he turn around and saw a white spiky boy that was wearing the same school shirt as Midoriya but had a scarf wrap around him as he was walking through.

"Kacchan!" he called out.

Shirou look at the boy who with Midoriya and thought "Isn't he…"

He was interrupted when voice call out to him from behind "Oi, Shirou!"

He turns around and saw Rin, Gray, Morgan and Sieg running to him with El-Meilloi right behind them "Oh, you guys made it."

They all wore in their usual attire but except for Morgan.

She was wearing what Shirou Saber wore in the grail war, a white tee and blue blouse. Shirou waved at them but became confused at the scenario that lay out before him, Rin and Morgan were glaring at each other while Gray and Sieg ignoring their squabbling and walked quietly to him and El-Meilloi ll was smoking a cigarette.

"What's up with those two?" he asked the rest.

Sieg shrug his shoulder trying to explain the situation "All I know is that those two have been at it since you jumped ahead of us."

Rin glared at Shirou "Yeah, no thanks to you! I can't believe you made Morgan carry me all the way here!" Rin scrowl her darken face at Morgan which she ignores.

Shirou sigh "Well, what choice do I have…if we hadn't gone with El-Meilloi ll plan, we would miss the exam."

"I know that…" as much she hated being princess carried by Morgan, the Lord method of extreme did get them in time for the assessment.

After calming down, Rin closed one of her eyes and looked at Shirou "So where did you learn to leap over the city anyways?"

Shirou fold his arm and look up "To be honest, I don't know…"

* * *

_**30 minutes ago, …**_

A door busted out as Shirou and Rin jolted up to see El-Meilloi at their doorstep "Oi you guys, get up already, we are gonna be late!" with that, he went on to do the same to the other room, Shirou and Rin quickly dress up and ran out of their room.

Once out of the hotel, El-Meilloi used one of the tools provided by Barthomeloi and is able traced out the fastest path they needed to take.

"So, how are we going to reach U.A high school in time for start of the examination!?" Rin asked

El-Meilloi ll took out a tome from his clothing chant a spell then an image with the plan he wrote on the traced map popped up in their heads.

"Is there any objection?" he asked.

"Please wait Lord El-Meilloi ll…" El-Meilloi look at Rin and sigh "What is it, Tohsaka Rin?"

"I know that we have no choice in this…" She closed her eyes as all the feeling inside her had burst out "But why do the servants have to carry me?"

"Even more her!?" She frowns her face at Morgan.

"Wow, I'm hurt, I thought we were all comrades, but clearly you disregarded me as one." Morgan gave a sniffle as a fake tear appeared on her eyelid.

Everyone looks at her with cold eyes as she took a step back "Eh, why does it feel like everyone ganged up on me?" She thought.

"Rin!" Shirou called out to her with a stern look.

"F-fine…" She looked away while holding her arms.

Shirou smiled while walking to her and gave a head pat "Alright, that's a good girl!"

El-Meilloi ll was getting impatient as he tapped his finger and at the same time, stomped his foot on the ground "Can we get going, we have no time to lose!" he shouted

Having no choice but to submit to her fate, she let Morgan carried as Sieg carried Gray on their arm. Flooding their magic circuit with mana, they etched their feet into ground and leap off to the top of the building in a single bounce, leaving a small gust of wind.

In order to get to the school in time, Shirou went to push himself to the limit until he felt a burning sensation on his hand. To prevent the others from seeing his current predicament, he calls out them "I'm going on ahead, I will see you guys at the school entrance!" with an added boost from his circuit, he

"Hey wait!" El-Meilloi wanted to stop him, but he was way to far ahead of them.

He saw his circuit color had turned from cyan blue to neo red. The circuit was growing as it connected with Alaya circuits until a seal swirl around his hand.

"What's going on…?" He thought to himself while clamping on his hand "Why is Alaya power acting up all of the sudden!?"

Unbeknownst to him, a shadow has been observing him from afar.

The shadow communicate telepathy with him "I have found him. what's our next move?"

The master of Shadow contemplates different kind of scenario until he settles on his final "Keep observing him from afar and don't let him out of your sight!" he ordered the Shadow.

"As you wish, my master…" With that, the shadow leaps out into the open with glitter of light forming around him as he transforms into his astral form.

*Thud*

A gust of wind surfaces out from the ground as Shirou did a superhero landing, pushing everyone away within its radius. Some stumbled to the ground while others managed to withstand the blast with their two feet etched into the ground.

Shirou stood up and quickly check his arms to see that seal was gone. He felt relieve and look around him, everyone was completely shock from the ruckus he causes.

"What was that?"

"A guy came from the sky!"

"That was dangerous!"

Realizing the difficult situation, he causes, he bowed immediately and apologize to everyone. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

* * *

_**In the present time…**_

"Shall we go?" Shirou asked as the group nod their heads. Shirou turned around and saw Midoriya shaking his head, he looks past him and saw the white hair boy had went ahead of him.

The two people from different school was talking about him from the incident "Hey, isn't that Bakugo? The one with the sludge villain?"

"Oh, he's the real thing!"

After seeing his classmate again, Midoriya could feel his leg shaking from the fear the white hair boy imposes but ignore it as he was confident "I'm different from before!"

"Remember these past ten months!" he thought to himself.

Shirou almost caught up with Midoriya but everyone looks surprised at the events that transpired before them "Eh?"

"This is it!" Midoriya looks courageous from his own point view but have no idea that while he took the first step, he managed to trip from his own two feet.

As he was falling, a girl came and touch him from the back, allowing him to float. He widened his eyes and look below when he snaps out of his own thought.

"All you are right?" Asked the girl.

"Wahhhh, Ehhhhh!" he panicked by running his legs and the gang stare in amazement at what she can do "Wow…not bad." They silently clap.

He then turns and looked at brown hair girl wearing her jacket with scarf trying to put him in an upright position "It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first." She places her finger together and undid her levitation "But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?'

Midoriya just stood there speechless while she kept talking "Aren't you nervous?" she smiled brightly at him.

He panicked on site "Eh…Uh…eeerrrr…Ummm"

"Let's do our best. See ya!" She raised her hands to waved him goodbye and walk away, towards the school.

He was still in a state of shock from the girl that just saved him and Shirou gave a tap on Midoriya to snap him out.

Midoriya turned and looked at Shirou and Sieg with a dazzling smile which puzzled them "Hey Shirou, Sieg, I just talked to a girl!"

"How awesome is that?"

"Well …" Shirou scratch his head and help him out.

"Hmm…, yes that's is quite awesome." Sieg gave a smile which Midoriya took it without failed

"Although, she spoke to you while you fumble your words completely…" he kept his thoughts to himself to keep him happy.

While Midoriya was happy with himself, the gang was standing beside him clueless about the current situation "What's up with him?" Gray asked the others.

"Who knows…I all know is that you guys should get going for the exam right now." Said El-Meilloi ll.

"Yeah, we should…." Gray looked at Shirou, waiting for his approval.

Shirou nod his head and shook Midoriya out of fantasy "Oi, Midoriya!"

"Huh oh Shirou…" Midoriya shook his head as Shirou just sigh "We are going now."

"Oh, Right!" He called while following Shirou and the other to the venue of the exam.

* * *

_**U.A. High School Hero course Exam Orientation location…**_

After saying goodbye to El-Meilloi ll, Shirou and the others came into the room.

Room was filled with student of different school, each wanting to get into the dream school, Shirou knows that they'll to be careful. Most of the seat was already occupied by them except for a row in the middle. They went on and sat at the vacant seats waiting for the program to start.

They sat in a row, with Sieg and Shirou sitting beside Midoriya, Rin beside Shirou, Gray in the middle of Morgan and Rin.

Midoriya turns his head and saw his classmate sitting at the left of his side "Eh, Kacchan!?" he called out.

"Tch." He turned his head away and Shirou just look at them without saying a word.

The lights went on as the Orientation had begun, a loud sound could be heard from the middle of the room as everyone look at the guy with yellow a 80's singer hair that dresses like a punk with a mic as an accessory greet them "For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!"

"Everybody says "hey"!" he waited for an answer, but the room was quiet.

He shrugs his shoulder and shake his head due to silences he receives "What a refined response."

He then switches the topic "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam!"

"Are you ready!?" He shouted out to raise the student spirit but was turn down by silence again.

Midoriya was in heaven as he just saw another of his celebrity, being a fan boy, he couldn't contain his excitement and squeal out softly, pointing at the presenter while shaking Shirou out of his misery "It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow…!"

He then went on to explained further "I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved!"

"All the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes!"

Rin, Morgan, Sieg and Gray can hear him talking to himself. Couldn't cope with his mumbling and shaking, both Shirou and Bokugo stop him by saying "Shut up."

Midoriya couldn't believe what he had just heard, he knows that his classmate would say this kind of this thing, but he thought Shirou would be the forgiving type.

Midoriya stared at him with a blank face, Shirou looking at him sigh "All right, I get that he's a big shot, but can you please calm down…!?"

"Oh, Sorry Shirou… I guess I had gone overboard…"

"It's okay… I know how you feel though, it's like when I fulfill my dream… I feel a sense of excitement rising up from me." Shirou reminisce his past while he looks at Present Mic.

"Hehhh…" Shirou look at Rin as she went on to speak "You never told me anything about that."

"Oh sorry, I thought you knew…" He laughed.

Present Mic voice stop them from communicating both listen to the important announcement "As it says in the Application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" The screen went on to the next slide, showing a board with the sign "You are here." Then it spread out to other seven sign board, each indicating an alphabet letter "You can bring whatever you want with you."

"After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

"Okay!?" but was only silence in the air.

Shirou, Rin, Morgan, Sieg, Gray, Bakugo and Midoriya picks up their application card. Looking at the information at hand, it seems that Morgan, Shirou and Sieg will be together at battle center B while Rin and Gray will be at Battle center C.

"I see, so that's how it is…" Sieg said as Morgan turn and look at him "They want to test our strength to see we are fit enough to enter the hero course."

"Then, if they want to test us servants a trail of combat by using this toy, then we will make them regretted their decision!" Morgan demanded fiercely with her blazing eyes as Sieg agrees with her.

"Yes, it would be better for them to see the fate of all those who cross our paths."

Shirou, Rin and Gray angle their body's away as they could feel destructive aura coming from them.

Rin not satisfied with this gave out an unhappy sigh "What is this arrangement…I can't be with Shirou while that witch can?"

"Call me a witch one more time and I'll kill you." Morgan said in a monotone voice.

"Is that a threat!?" Rin shouted

Both glared at each other with Gray in the middle trying to calm them down "Well…Well, don't need to be so mad at each other, we can work this out, right?"

Rin and Morgan spun their head at different direction while Gray just laughed awkwardly.

Bakugo turned and face Midoriya "In other words, they won't let you work your friends, huh?"

Midoriya got startled by Bakugo as he jolted up, he scans through the information at hand, he notices Bakugo was going to battle center A and he was going to battle center B "Y-You're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different battle centers."

"Don't look. I'll kill you."

Midoriya look at him in fear and his lip was twitching as Bakugo was not happy with what he got "Tch, Now I can't crush you."

The next slide pop out, showing a city building with Present Mic explaining the information again "Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center."

"You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." Present Mic kept explaining while the next slide had turned into a video "Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains."

He the pointed his fingers to the viewer in the room "Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

he waved his finger as a no-no before a loud voice interrupted him "May I ask a question?"

"Okay!"

Shirou and the others look down to a man as he stood up, the room light shone upon him and he pointed to the list of faux villains "On the printout, there are four types of villains."

"If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." He went on to say, "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes."

Hearing this, something snapped inside of Morgan as she had an urge to put the man in his place "Heh, that is just an act of your selfishness…!" she talked loudly that everyone can hear.

Shirou and Gray was shocked while Sieg just stare her with a blank face "Wait Morgan, what are you doing?" Shirou whisper to her.

"Are you crazy?" Rin quietly shouted at her "You're gonna blow our cover here!"

"Don't' worry, I did make sure to not add anything unnecessary…" Shirou wanted to stop Morgan from causing any more damage but was put off by the spectacle boy

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, you said we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes, but in reality, only you care about your own self!" Morgan gave a smirk which piss the man off, he points his finger at her "You, the blonde hair braided girl…I don't know which school you came from, but disrespect me again and I make sure you regret it!"

"Oh, how scary…!" Morgan gave an evil smile, but the boy ignores it.

Shirou and the others sigh in relieve and narrowed their eyes at her "Morgan, please next time, don't do that again."

The man moved his finger over to Midoriya "In addition, you over there with the curly hair…"

MIdoriya to point to himself as the others look at him "You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting!"

"If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!" Midoriya got shock from him and closed his mouth "I'm sorry…" the other student laughed at his expense.

Present Mic interrupted them "Okay, Okay, Examinee Number 7111." He gave a thumbs up "Thanks for the great message."

The projector changes to the next slide and showed a pixelized image "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points."

"That guy's an obstacle, so to speak."

"There's one in every battle center…an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces."

"It's not impossible to defeat it, but there's no reason to defeat it, either."

He raised his hand up "I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

The boy bowed down" Thank you very much!"

"Please excuse the interruption!" he sat down without interruption and the light turn off on him. The others student was discussing with each other "I see…it's like the obstacles you avoid in videos games, huh?"

"The whole thing is like a video game."

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present- our school motto!"

"The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes."

"Go beyond. Plus, Ultra!" Present Mic shouting with a bang as he raises his hands up and the slides show change to Plus, Ultra.

Hearing those words, Rin gave a remark "Wow, I'm surprise…to think they include Napoleon famous words as a motto…"

"That goes to show you that a hero can inspire people to the best they can." Shirou smiled pointing to Morgan, Sieg and Gray "Though, we have a few past and present heroes of our own."

"You're right."

Midoriya griped his paper tightly as he looks excited, to get into U.A. is his dream, his determined to do whatever it takes to pass.

"Now, Everyone, good luck suffering!" with that, the session has ended, and everyone got onto the bus to their respective battle center.

* * *

'_**U.A. High School' 'Hero course Entrance' 'Exam Battle center B…'**_

Once the bus arrived at the battle center, Shirou, Sieg, Morgan and Midoriya got off the bus and saw the gate was huge with city size buildings that's even huger and extend all the way.

As Midoriya was shaking from head to toe, Shirou put his hand on Midoriya shoulder "Are you nervous?"

"Err…not really…"

Shirou just smiled at him "It's okay Midoriya, take everything you learn from All Might and you'll okay."

Hearing the words of encourage, Midoriya clap his cheeks to straighten himself "Yes, just as Shirou said, time to give everything I got from my training with All Might these past ten months."

"I will become… the hero I always dreamed of being!"

As everyone look at the gate tensed, Shirou look at the gate with enthusiasm as he knows the journey to be a hero has only just started.

Then he thought of future self words "Can you keep up with me!?" he gave a smile with determination emerging from inside him "Yeah! Watch me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As El-Meilloi ll was driving with the car he loans, he took a glance at the map before looking forward at road, there is just one detour he must make before heading back to the hotel.

He arrived at his destination which was café shop just across hotel, he opens the door as bell ring upon his entrance, signaling the waiter "Welcome! just one person!?"

El-Meilloi ll nod his head and the waiter led him to his seat" If there anything you need, just call one of us and we will attend to your every need." with that the waiter left, leaving El-Meilloi ll to his own device.

El-Meilloi lay back and close his eyes as he felt relaxed after all the work, he has done to fulfill the mission that is given to him "All that's left to do is to believe, huh…"

* * *

"_**U.A. High School Hero Course Entrance Exam Location, battle center B"**_

Everyone in the group stares in awe at oversize gate that's before them "Wow…!" they shouted out "What is this?"

"It's like a city!"

"They have more than one of these on the school ground?"

"U.A.'s Amazing!"

Midoriya was still shaking in his boots even though Shirou assured him that it will be fine, but the pressure of the exam had gotten to him.

He remembers there will be a ten-minute urban mock battle and to pass the requirement for the enrolling into school is defeat as many faux villains as possible within the time limit.

He swallowed his saliva "Mock battles…" he gave a quick glance at the student that will be competing with him "How can everyone be so confident?"

He thought to himself while people are smiling or giving a yawn "Aren't they nervous?"

He then looks at each person details and caught something in his eye "They even have equipment to go with their Quirks…"

While he is turning his head around, he saw the girl that had help him "Oh, it's the person I met at the school gates! The nice person!"

"She was assigned to the same battle center, huh?"

The girl taps a few times on herself to calm down.

Midoriya nervously walk like a kid preparing for a ceremony to the girl "Oh yeah, I have to thank her for earlier."

A hand was heavily press on his shoulder, shocking him and he turn around to see the man who had lectured had happen to stop him. He jolted up "He's here too?"

The man up look to see the girl "That girl appears to be trying to focus." He then looks down at him "What are you doing here?"

"Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?"

Everyone heard the conversation and turn their head around at them.

Midoriya quickly pull out from him and stand in robotic position, at the same time waved his hand and shake his head "N-N-No, of course not…"

A low tone voiced out "That guy's the one who was about to trip in front of the school gates, right?"

The guy that look like his from the army as he was covered in scars and wore an army equipment pointed at Midoriya "The one winced after being called out."

"At the very least, we have one less rival to worry about, huh?" said the pompadour hairstyle guy.

"Lucky for us!" Everyone gave an evil smile as they felt overconfident, they don't have to worry about Midoriya being able to pass at all.

"I feel like the others think they lucked out because I'm here…"

A familiar voice shouted out as they look at the tower above them "Okay, start!"

It was Present Mic at the tower giving them the cue "What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights!"

Present spun his arm around "Run, run!"

"The die has been casted, you know!"

Present Mic push his upper body forward and raised his index finger and shouted at the top of his voice "In fact, while you guys were idling around the gate, the three students went on ahead of you and started the contest!"

Everyone at the gate look dumbfounded at what he said "Eh…? E-E-Eh!?"

* * *

"_**U.A. High School Hero Course Entrance Exam Location Battle Center C"**_

"Add!"

"Let's go!"

"First stage restraint rescinded!"

A purple light up upon Add eyes, transforming into her favorite weapon, Gray ran and arcs her scythe at the robot, slashing it apart.

A robot came and ambush from the back, but she was swift enough to dodge the attack and turn her scythe around to launch a reverses curve that terminated the robot.

Gray ran straight towards the robot that were aiming for her, she swings her weapon in all direction, cutting all the robot that were standing her way.

She then jumps up and with her flexibility in sync with her weapon, she twists her body and gave a spin around slash at the last remaining robot.

She lands with her front boots and her hand on the ground while holding her scythe at the back. She stood up and glance around, most of the robots have already been destroyed by her.

She heard a familiar voice and turn to find Rin running towards her "Gray!"

"Oh Rin, you are already done!?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Rin looked over Gray shoulder to see the mass amount of robot part lying around "And I see you have also finish as well."

"Well yeah." Both stared at each other for a few second before giving a giggle "I wonder how the others are faring right now!?" Gray asked.

Rin shrugged her shoulder "One could only guess."

* * *

"Trace…On!"

Shirou ran forward, while projecting both Kanshou and Bakuya in his hand, got into his X-slash stance and strike through the middle sizes robot that was about to smash them.

After the robot had broken into pieces, Shirou put one of his feet forward but second robot had already appeared before him, the robot thrust one of his hand towards Shirou, but Shirou predicting this and spun around, dodging the attack and gave a side slash with Kanshou which cleave through the robot clean.

He unmaterialized both his blades and ran forward.

2 robots stood in Sieg way, he moved his blade back and with the tip of the blade pointing back, he generated electricity all over his body.

He gave out a war cry and robots begin their assault. One of the robots fire a series of rocket at Sieg that the ground breaks up.

Once the dust clear, robot could see nothing on their eyes, it moved it head around but nothing caught on its radar as Sieg happen move so fast that only lighting could be seen.

Sieg was high up into the air, he raised his blade up with both his hand grabbing onto the guard and with gravity pushing him down, he arcs his blade down and spilt the robot in half, then he side jump and slash through the robot next him before sliding to a stop.

"Right now, they should be finishing up soon." He stood up and ran forward.

A robot stood in Morgan way as deliver a punch to her, Morgan calmly stare while dust was gathering in her hand until a sword was form.

When the spear was completely given shape, she grabs the sword with her hand and aim the tip at the robot chest.

The spear had pierce through the armor like it was made of paper and she pull back the sword to her side, making the robot fall on its back.

Before she could relax, another robot appeared behind and she could feel her senses warning her. With its red eyes glittering, it launches an attack and she narrowed her eyes and elegantly jumped back, dodging it's strike on mid-air and simultaneously summon a three dust swords above her and first shot at the legs, then the core before finishing it off with its head.

Morgan gracefully did a somersault while in mid-air and hover onto the ground.

She let go of the sword, dissolving back to dust and she flings her hair back "You guys aren't worthy to be in my presence."

As the three join up together, sliding sound could as be heard as a horde of robot had surround them.

Morgan gave a smirk "Well, this is a surprise…I can't believe they sent us this many."

"What did you expect…? We managed to destroy six of them with ease." Sieg replied "They must have seen us as a threat."

"Well, it doesn't matter how many they sent, as long as we are mowing them down until time limit stop, we will rack up point to get into U.A., we can't lose this chance!" Shirou said and with that explanation,

Morgan and Sieg smiled "You're right."

"I agreed with you as well."

Shirou, Sieg and Morgan gave a grin as they stare intensely at the robots "Then, let's go out with a bang!"

"Yeah!" They shouted.

The robots begin their crusade from different sides, some were staying at the back and launched rockets from their magazine while others charged at them using their fist.

A shaded man stood on the edge of the roof and watch them being surround by U.A. Robots "Oh, they're going at it!"

"What should we do, Master?" he asked sending his thoughts to his master.

A voice then went into his head "Continue to watch them from afar, we may learn about their strengths and weaknesses while they are fighting."

"As you wish, Master." The man cut his communication with his master, as he had other agenda in store.

"Maybe, I should go down there and greet them." He kneels on the ground and drew a magic circle, he then chants a out his spell as the bright light shine out from the circle.

"Now, all that's left to do is wait for them to finish."

Shirou and Sieg charge forward to deal with the close combat machine while Morgan handle the support by summoning a summoning a row of sword in mid-air.

The sword circling around her and once she put her hand out at them, the swords came raining down on the robot, destroying the rear guard.

Sieg and Shirou went with their own style of combat, carving their blade's through the robot armor like it was made of paper.

After finishing up the rest, Shirou and Sieg stumble onto the ground panting and Morgan, the only with energy look around and stare at the area around them. The field were cover with scrap metal.

"Looks like we took care of them." Morgan spoke to them.

Shirou managed to relax his breathing as he stood up "All that's left is…" just then, the three felt an ominous presence in the air as wind pressure around change.

"Master!" Sieg was already on his feet when he called out to Shirou.

"Yeah…this is…" He knows that a bounded field was placed to keep away people when servant are engaging with their fights.

He focuses around his surrounding, scanning for threats that might ambush them. He then perceives a burning sensation coming from his arm as the seal had started to show up.

"Master, what are your orders?" as Sieg and Morgan look at him.

Ignoring the stinging pain, Shirou acted like what master should and instruct them "Both of you, be on your toes and be ready for anything that comes…!"

Receiving his instruction, Sieg and Morgan nodded their head draw out their weapon.

A shadow was swirling in front of them and from inside the shadow came out a 55-year-old man who look like a bartender.

Shirou, Seig and Morgan could feel their senses telling them that this man is dangerous. In an instant, the three were face to face with man with Morgan and Shirou standing at his left and right while Sieg was in front of him. Sieg sword was aiming for his neck while Morgan point her weapon at his head and Shirou aim his sword at the Archer back.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked in a threatening tone.

"And what's your motive!?"

The man did not answer her question instead he bows at them "Allow me to introduce myself, though I cannot tell you my true name, you can call me Archer of Shinjuku."

"As for why I'm here, I'm afraid it's confidentiality."

Not satisfied with his answer, Sieg moved her blade in contact with the neck, making him tilt his neck up.

Sieg then close in on him as the edge of the blade was about to cut in on Archer neck "Say it, before I sliced your neck off!" Sieg look at him with fierce crimson eyes as Archer raised his hand to surrender himself.

"Alright but first, please put away the weapon." He pleaded, "I'm not here to fight you guys yet."

But they wouldn't budge their weapon away "First off, you are an enemy and second, do you really think we would do something so stupid…?"

Knowing that anything he said would have a reverse effect against himself, he gave up "I guess I don't have a choice, do I!?"

Their face says it all and Archer just sighs "I was hoping I wouldn't resort to this, but since you wouldn't put your down weapons, I might as well do this!"

Archer put out his hand and the ground exploded, smoking up their view.

As the smoke cleared, Shirou saw Archer had jumped and vanish in his spirit form "I'll be back and when I do, I'll make sure you regret making an enemy out of me!"

Dematerializing their weapons, Shirou, Morgan and Sieg just stare blankly at each other" Did he just… "

"Yeah, he ran away…"

* * *

The air was silent until Morgan roar out "That bastard, how dare he turn his back on me…! The next time I see him, I will make sure he goes through a gruesome death!" Her mind was filled with rage so much that her whole existence was fill with a dark red aura.

Shirou and Sieg look at her with a deadpanned expression as they were afraid to approach her "Err, master…"

"I know…just don't say anything." Shirou replied as Sieg wholeheartedly agrees with him.

Right now, nothing they say could change the fact that Morgan was piss off by Archer tactics.

Just then in the midst of all that fury, a scheme came to Morgan head, she looks at Shirou with a sly smile and lick her lips that make him gulped his own saliva in fear.

As Morgan advances forward to Shirou, he quickly turned to Sieg for help but was rejected as Sieg turn gave him an emotionless face saying that you are a master, it's part of your duty to accept a servant need for help.

Shirou wanted to go there and strangle Sieg for abandoning him, but his thoughts were push back as Morgan crept up on his arm "S-Shirou…"

Shirou slowly face her and saw her golden eyes happen to stare into his amber eyes, he panics on sight and felt a chill down his spine "I-Is there something you need?"

Oh, how he regretted those words he said after that.

"Yes, there is something I would like you to help me with…"

She suddenly pushes him down on the ground and Shirou felt some hurt from his fall as he put his hand on his shoulder "O-ouch…"

Shirou immediately open his eyes as he saw Morgan was sitting on top of him, he could see her expose navel and abdomen doddle with markings which reach until her chest, which Shirou face had gone scarlet red due to her being so huge.

He tried to push her off him, but Morgan body had quite a grip on him, so he couldn't move at all. Shirou close his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but nothing happens.

He opened his eyes to see Morgan lie down on his chest "Hey Shirou, can you please hold me tights…"

Giving up at this point, Shirou decided to do what Morgan told him to and wrap his arm around her "Is that good enough…?" He asked.

"Yeah, it feels so much better now that I am in your arms."

"Well, I'm glad that you are feeling much better af-"Sieg knew what Shirou was going say next and try to stop him "Ahh!" he shouted to him.

Hearing his warning, Shirou stop his words to not aggravate Morgan any further as her mind was filled with tortures method of killing Archer.

Morgan look at him puzzled as to why he stops mid-way and proceed to ask him "Shirou?"

"it's nothing."

Morgan was dumbfounded at his incomplete sentence but decided not to pursue anymore as she got what she wanted from Shirou.

Sieg sigh in relief while he glances at the site in front of him, he kept wondering if Jeanne would give him a lap pillow or something similar to what Shirou and Morgan are doing "Well, Jeanne would be happy to obliged to my request if Shirou manage to summon her."

Sieg strolled to Shirou and sat cross legged beside him "So how does it feel, to be resting with a beauty like Morgan?" he teases him.

Shirou gave a blush which Sieg scoff a laugh at him, he closes his eyes and spoke a bit of his feeling "Well, it's felt not so bad…"

Hearing this, Morgan was pleased as looked up at Shirou and wrap her arms around him "Shirou!" she then snuggles in his chest as she was happy.

Shirou was patting on her head "Alright, you can calm down now, it would be bad if someone see if us like this."

* * *

it was too late, as Midoriya came to them followed by the others.

The group had either their mouth opened or was too shocked to say anything.

Midoriya was the first one to open his mouth as he pointed his finger at them "W-w-what are you doing?"

Shirou sit up straight with Morgan sitting on his lap with her hands on his shoulder and Sieg just stood up.

They look at each other before replying to them "Just resting, that's all."

"Eh, then what about the exam!?" The guy that was talking in the orientation hall asked.

Sieg pulled his thumb out and pointed back for them to see the destruction Shirou, Sieg and Morgan just cause.

When they saw the scenery, many had white eyes and jaws dropped as they looked up to see destroyed robots pilling up in a shape of hill.

"W-wha…"

"This can't be happening, right!?" one guy looks at the other as the other did the same

"I cannot believe this…how did they managed to break so many in such a short time…?"

"These guys strong!"

Present Mic stood at edge where Archer had been standing, he looks down and whistle out as he saw a pile of broken parts was gathered in one spot "Oi, Oi, Oi are you kidding me!?" he talked to himself "They took down this many in less than a minute!?"

The examiners in the spectator room was different fight from different battle center and the ones that caught their eyes the most was Battle Center B and C.

"In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations and they have a limited amount of time in a vast area."

"They have to draw the villains out from there."

"Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else. Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances. Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation and the pure combat ability."

"Plus, a charisma ability that is able to draw all the villains towards them, giving the others a chance to escape." Everyone looked at All Might as he crossed his finger .

"What do you mean?" One the examiners asked him.

"Which means, their combat power is so high level, that the villains have considered them as the number one threat."

"I see, but what has that got to do with keeping the peace in the street?"

All Might then explained "Like me, if these people were appeared in the street, the villains would keep a low profile not to attract anything that is super dangerous to them."

The others happen to agree with him "Doesn't this year looked promising?"

except for one "Well, we can't know for sure yet." A glass case opens as he went to press the red button "Their true test is still to come."

A rumbling sound could be heard as the ground crack open and smoke flew all over the road. Noticing this, Shirou and Morgan let go of their hands and stood up with Sieg, they all looked to a huge shadow figure approaching them.

"I see, so this the obstacle they wanted us to avoid." Morgan gave an evil smile as a gigantic robot showed itself to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone in the vicinity was freaking out when they see a giant Robot appeared out of the ground. Midoriya looked at its shocking eyes and his mouth wide open "Isn't it a little too big?'

The Robot went to punch the ground and the force of his impact had delivers violent wind everywhere, making everyone who in its radius had to withstand the full force of the blast using their feet as a support.

Once the wind cleared out, dust was covering the area and Midoriya just stumbled onto the ground and breathing heavily when he first saw how powerful the robot really is.

Out of the dust came everyone as they were running away from giant Robot as it was coming their way.

A man turns and saw Midoriya stumble onto the ground as he was petrified by how huge the Robot is "This isn't funny!" he hurriedly crawled with his hands and feet "I have to run away! I'll get points as I run…"

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, I'm still at zero points!"

"An overwhelming threat." One of the examiners spoke in the room "How people act after they've seens this shows their true nature."

"Except for a few people." All Might point to Shirou, Sieg and Morgan as they were standing still, blocking the robot path.

"So, this is the one that yellow guy was talking about…" Morgan said with a smug face "It doesn't look so great after seeing it in person."

"Shirou, are you sure you want to fight this thing? It's just an obstacle that's worth zero points and we have procured enough points for us to pass the entrance exam." Sieg replied waiting for his answer.

Shirou took a deep breath "We can't just leave it be after all that destruction it cause…!"

Satisfied with his answer, Sieg smiled "You're right. We as heroic spirit are supposed to protect people from this sort of danger."

"You speak of heroic spirit like they are that pure." Morgan cut in on their conversion.

"What do you mean…?" Sieg asked.

Morgan instantly turn and look at Shirou in the eye "Shirou, you never told him?"

Of course, he never told him, he didn't have the time nor the place to talk to him at the time as everything around him was happening quickly.

He immediately clasped his hand and bow in font of her "Sorry, Morgan."

Morgan then sighed "It's fine, I forgive you since you have given me what I desired most." Which Shirou has no idea what she meant.

She then continues as she dwells on her memories "I'm the witch that initiate the downfall of Camelot and started the battle at Badon Hill just to get back at my sister for having everything while I was thrown out like trash." She crosses her arms before continuing "Well, you could say that I'm an opposite of what heroes should be."

"So. are you certain that people are of good heart?" Morgan asked a pretty good question as Sieg clench his fist as he had remembered all the memories that Jack the ripper had showed him, he wondered whether people are worth protecting before he remember his lover, Jeanne.

She been burned at the stake due to pope decision but had no desire to get her revenge. Sieg smiled at his answer while Morgan looked at him with confusion "it's like you said, we are not all pure in heart…But,"

Sieg pause for a moment gather his thoughts while remembering what Jeanne had said to him "I have no regrets even if I were to burn in a stake, for that would up bring the future!"

"I still believe in the goodness that is humanity." Was all he come up with.

Hearing what Sieg have said Morgan was just baffle by his words, he still has high regard for human even though they would turn on him one day.

But the sternness she had felt of his words made her complied "If that's your answer, then I have no right to say in it…but know this, do not trust humans that easily."

The words echo through his mind and he wanted to say what it is she meant, was interrupted by the loud sound that is the Robot running its mechanical arm punch through the building, half of the building were detach from whole and came falling down on the ground.

* * *

Both joined up with Shirou "Have you make up with each other?" he asked.

Sieg and Morgan turned to each other before answering back to Shirou "You could say that…"

Deciding not to dwell on the case any further, Shirou took a few steps forward with his head tilting the direction to Sieg and Morgan "Well, I'm glad that turn out well."

"What do you say that we put up a show for them to see…?"

Sieg and Morgan looked at each other before nodding their head.

With that agreement from Sieg and Morgan, Shirou gave a smirk before pushing his fist in two "Alright then, let's go and pulverize this thing!"

His confidence was lit up only to be extinguish as Morgan went and voice out "Wait…!"

Shirou shifted his gaze over to Morgan and notices that something was wrong as he had never seen Morgan so tense up before during her time as witch, she studied and train in the art of sensing magic of course by herself to notice the bound field cast by Merlin when she wanted to cause her little sister despair just to satisfied herself.

But her senses were called on once again to help Shirou and Sieg in battle, she focusses the prana into her eyes as she could see a black aura emitting out from the Robot.

Its wasn't as dense as her own but was still could be dangerous as she didn't exactly know what was the source of that aura that was coming from the Robot.

"I see, it's seemed that servant did not just been putting up a show for us…"

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"Well you will know in due time…" She gathers up her thoughts before saying out "All I know is that the Robot has been tempered with to some degree…"

Shirou wanted more information but was stop as Present Mic shouted out "Only less than two minutes left!"

Hearing that, Sieg turn his head and looked at Shirou "Shirou, you should stay put and ensure everyone safety, Morgan and I will take care of the Robot!"

Even though this is only an exam, It's in Shirou nature to prioritize over people over himself, even more so when Morgan said that Robot had been modified, so he decided not to question Sieg "Alright, I'm counting in you!"

With that, he ran over to the examinees while Sieg and Morgan went to face the Robot.

Dust blow around them as the giant Robot moved closer to them, Sieg walked towards the robot as he drew out his sword from the hilt.

Using the hardness of the ground as his springboard, the ground breaks apart and he jump onto the building and ran up while electricity circulates around him. He uses the force of his leg and push himself towards the Robot, smashing the windows apart.

He moves his sword behind his head as he did a full-frontal assault, slashing through the arm as it breaks apart from the its joint and fallen onto the ground.

He slides across the roof to a stop and saw the Robot was launching his left arm at him but was stop by multiple sword as it landed on the Robot body, causing an explosion and knock it a bit back.

Sieg turn his head to direction to see the cause and saw Morgan, raising her hand as she gathers from all the dust to form her swords" Don't let it get to your head, this is only a onetime thing!" she telepathy communicate with him.

Sieg look over to Morgan and smiled "Yeah, you have my gratitude…Morgan le fay."

Everyone just can only look at them with astonishment, they had never seen anyone able stay calm and jump a building story high and even cut through an arm with just a slash.

Once the Robot had fallen on its back, Sieg ran through the roof and jump over the edge, with both hand grabbing tightly on the hilt and the sword pointing down to the Robot, he thrust his sword down to give a final blow, but the Robot optical lens had shine Red, Sieg senses had turn up to the max, indicating that danger is on its way.

His Ruby eyes shifted quickly and saw a mechanical arm was coming for him intending to knock him out, with his reflexes as a servant, he twisted his hand and moving his sword up to his left side of the body to deflect the attack with his whole sword.

The force of its arm pushes him all the way, sending him flying through the air and he landed on the side of the road.

"Ah, so close…"

Sieg eyed at the Robot as he saw it move its wheel to stand up, he can tell that something was a bit off with it "That Robot…it's reflexes is fast." Was this what she meant by different?

But now was not the time to pondered in such thoughts, the Robot had recovered from its downfall and continue onward with its march and it fire out multiple rockets from its arsenal as it was headed towards the group.

Staring as the fast-paced missile heading for the group, Shirou had a few second to anticipate the Rocket from exploding and killing them.

* * *

"Eh how!?" An examiner quickly stood up while slamming her hand on the table "we didn't the programmed it to do something like that!"

"This might be bad…" as they look over to the screen in front of them, before turn to the white mouse "What should we do headmaster? Should we cancel the examination?"

The headmaster clasps his finger together as he gathers his thoughts together on the subject at hand, to abort means that it would have delay their current plans for the year student they would select from a few hundred and that would have dire consequences that the media would take advantage of that would ruin the school training of student to best the number one hero.

On other hand, if he were not to cancel, the student would be in great danger and they would have to apologize and to answer why they didn't protect their child. This was a gamble he could not take until a certain person pointed to the screen

"Look… there's someone's fighting it…" he turns and look to a sliver hair guy dress in tuxedo and a women in dress plus a red hair boy fighting it.

Seeing that had already given him the answer, the headmaster spoke in a commanding voice "No, we don't cancel the exam, what would our school be if we didn't give them a challenge…!"

"But…" The examiner wanted to speak up but was stop by the headmaster as he continues on "Besides… there are already peoples trying to destroy it to stop it from hurting the others around them, and that is what our school needs, selfless people like the three of them!" He pointed to Sieg, Shirou and Morgan.

The rest of the examiner kept their thoughts down due to their trust in him "I hope you're right…"

* * *

Using the power of Frankenstein, green lighting was flickering through him as he took off in a heartbeat, trying to give chase and cut down the missile that was aiming for the group in front of the Robot, the problem he's currently facing is he was much farther away and have Morgan had time intervene for her to fully construct her swords and launch them towards the Rockets.

The only thing left was to believe in Shirou.

All hope was not lost as Shirou had materialize his black bow in his hand and at the same time, trace out an arrow. he moved his bow forward while resting his arrow on the bow, he pulled out both the arrow and the string for maximum force and aim at the few rockets that were heading for the group.

"I'm going to use your gift, El-Melloi!"

A bunch of the examinees were running away as they were afraid but not a few as Midoriya and the other two looks at Shirou.

Reliving the memories of the skill that he learned during the Archery club and a crash course from Archer in the fifth holy grail war, Shirou took a deep breathe while all the energy had been directed from his body to his arm and focus himself on the task at hand, if he were to miss the shot, that would mean the end of them.

This was something he couldn't allow. So, when the missile were a few meters away from colliding into him, he widens his eyes and let go of the string.

Arrow had been fired from the bow and went straight towards the rocket, causing an explosion in turn gave a chain explosion to the other rockets.

Midoriya and the others just stood there in awe of the event that transpire before them, even though the rocket were tone to slow, they would have panic on sight.

Never have they seen someone so composed lest they encounter a rocket at a speed of light.

Sieg and Morgan had stood beside Shirou "So, what are we going to do about that?" Sieg pointed to the Robot that was coming its way.

The Robot had been tempered enough to keep up with a servant attack, they wouldn't able to slice part by part, they need to settle it in one hit and since El-Meilloi forbid them from using their noble phantasm due to concealing their identity to the enemy which they were already in contact, their only hope was place on Shirou .

Shirou pause to momentarily give out a sigh and look at them "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

The group look at each other and look back at Shirou "Yeah…"

With that one word of assurance, he felt glad to know that none of them was hurt and he can proceed on to the next task at hand which is annihilating the Robot. he then looked at Sieg and Morgan "Don't worry, I have something up my sleeve!"

He dismissed his bow and put his hand out as red lighting crackle around his hand, in his mind he knows which one of the swords to choose from as it was being pull forth into the world from his own reality marble.

"Trace…On!"

A blue light was swirling on top of his hand before a shape of blade with blue and golden markings was form.

He turns and look at the sword before him, he felt nostalgia welling up within him and Morgan was paled in her face as both know all too well with the sword.

It was the sword of the chosen king, Caliburn.

Caliburn was a Rank B+ noble phantasm that doesn't have annihilating attacks like Excalibur or Balmung for that matter, so in which case he can use it freely on the spot.

Looking at the blade, Shirou was reminded of Saber, the one who fought beside him during the fifth holy grail war now back in the throne of heroes.

He smiled unconsciously and grab Caliburn from its position to assimilated on Saber stance.

Golden light begins to glow around its blade and Shirou could feel an immense power transferring to him from Caliburn.

He still needed time for him to awaken Caliburn, but luck was not on his side as the few missiles were already aiming towards him.

With missile heading for him, he fears for the worse until Morgan and Sieg came in while doing a synchronize cross slash on the missile before separating from each other to deal with the others.

Once all the missile was destroyed, they ran back to Shirou and he happen to notice Morgan face darkened with bitter eyes when he knows that Caliburn was in front of her eyes.

"Err…this is…" He fidgets his upper body while holding onto caliburn as any words he said would have anger Morgan but she turn around with her dress in front of him and gaze at the Robot "Later we'll have a talk about this, but right now we got a machine to stop."

"Is that sword ready for battle?" Sieg asked as the Robot had been closing on them bit by bit.

Shirou stare at the sword for any sign that it's ready, but sadly it did not as golden light was still accumulating energy "Not yet, I still need a bit more time!"

"Then…" Sieg and Morgan stood in front of him with their swords pointing to the ground, Sieg shouted out to him "We'll buy you as much as time you need, just concentrate on complete control of the sword!"

"Alright!"

The ground broke apart as Sieg and Morgan did a flash step all the way until they were close to its core armor and they kept hacking and slashing the armor away with gravity pushing them down from the top to the bottom.

When they had reached the bottom, the robot had activated its self-defense system and land a punch on the ground, forcing the two to jump upward.

Since its reflexes system were improved, after a solid hit on the ground, the Robot use it long distance arm and push it up towards Sieg and Morgan.

Had they been a second too late to block the punch with their swords, they certainly would suffer an incredible amount of damage done to them.

They were falling to the ground, but Morgan was quick enough summon her row of dust sword and at the same time, fire them in mid-air, causing an explosion on the core metal.

When the explosion clears out, the group could not believe what they just saw, there were no scratches or rust on the Robot core, only stainless steel.

Morgan clicked her tongue.

Shirou understood clearing what his role was, to activate Caliburn and launch a decisive attack against the Robot, the only problem is that he have to supply his mana to Morgan and Sieg and that slowed down the mana surge to the sword, on the bright side, they weren't using any high power skill so he was grateful for that.

he only could hope that Sieg and Morgan distracting the Robot would give him enough time.

Even though it was temper until it can withstand a sword, it was not indestructible, and it was quite caution with Shirou at the back as its lens could see the danger lie in Caliburn.

Not wanting a situation like that again, the Robot open its missile arsenal inside it and the group was horrified by it.

"No way…!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"T-this isn't possible…"

"That many!?"

"How are we gonna avoid it?'

The Robot internal structure had lay out with missile hole as many as thirty missiles could be loaded up and fire at the same time, killing everything living thing and non-included.

Feeling the tension in the air, Morgan call out to Shirou "Is it ready yet!?"

"Almost…!" Shirou shouted staring at Caliburn as it shows off it signs of activating when the golden light had stabilized itself within the sword, Morgan saw this before turning back to the fully armed Robot

"Then hurry up, I don't know if Sieg and I could cut through all the missile!"

There was a stalemate between the two sides for a while until the Robot fired off all thirty missiles as once, it was its ultimate trump card against them.

Once the missile was at a distance away from its shooter, Morgan using the limits of her mana, summon out her dust sword and shot them instantly at the rocket.

Both the sword and the missile collided, and an explosion occur.

Once the explosion clears out, Sieg charge forward and slice the remainder of missile as fast as he can to prevent from hitting Shirou, but one had fled past him and was a few meters away hitting Shirou.

"Shirou, Master!" Both Morgan and Sieg call out.

"Tch, faster…" The words echoed in his mind and Midoriya saw this recalled the time Shirou had talked to him "You have greatest aspect of being the hero, that's why All Might chose you!"

_There is absolutely no need for you put yourself in danger for others._

Before he knew, he instinctively ran forward and using the Quirk passing on to him by All Might, a light color and red veins materialized on his legs, giving him the power to defy gravity.

_But that why's…_

…_for it to shine brightly…_

Everyone including Shirou, Sieg and Morgan had jolted up at what did Midoriya just did.

…_and rises to the surface._

Midoriya pulled his arm back to further away then he could to maximize his force and clenched his fist tightly with the same light that had appear on his leg now appear on his hand, his sleeve rip out and the light extended to the whole arm.

He was floating until he was at the range of missile.

_Squeeze your buttocks…_

…_**and yell this inside your heart—(They both said in unison)**_

"Smash…!"

With that war cry, he launches his one for all arm into the missile, denting the metal back until the missile exploded in front of him.

Everyone was speechless with their mouth open wide.

All Might smile "That's right. It rises to the surface—the most important qualification of a hero—The spirit of self-sacrifice!"

His arm was badly injured until the point that it was purple in color and thoughts echoed in his mind "The conditions are the same as I save Kacchan and when Shirou had save me from that sludge villain."

"But it's different. This time—" Midoriya was hovering around the air for a while until he realizes that he was falling to certain death on the ground.

He was out of his mind to think that he survives a fall so high, that is until Sieg came to save from him by jumping from building to buliding and caught him in a princess carries "You have done well, now you can leave it to Shirou…!"

They landed on the roof of the building and lay Midoriya down as he had sustain major injuries from using One For all Power .

Sieg then turn and look at Shirou and smile as he notices that the golden light was calm around Caliburn as he knew that Shirou had managed to awaken Caliburn.

Shirou saw the soothing light on Caliburn, he knew that it would be time unleash its true power. He walks past Morgan and stood in front of the Robot with both his hand gripping on the hilt, he slides his feet out and move his hand on top of his head with Caliburn pointing to the sky.

In the past it was in her sister hand, but now her master Shirou was the one wielding the sword of choosing king, enragement was filling up inside her but had been push to one side because later she would talk to him about projecting out her hatred sword.

But now there were more concerning matter attend to like obliterating the obstacle that was coming after the group.

"Shirou, don't you dare leave a single piece of that Robot around, not while you hold that accursed sword in your hands!"

Receiving what look like to be a compliment but with a bit of hatred from Morgan, Shirou nodded and proceed on with his task at hand.

_Within the sword brings out victory…_

_A King will unify the country to one… _

_Call out its name and it will be granted to you!_

A voice echoes in his mind, as he called out its true name…

"Cali-Burn!"

Hearing its true name, the sword releases of ray of light as he swings the sword in an arc.

The beam travel across the distance and pierce through the Robot core. Once the beam died down, a hole was seen in the middle which cause a chain explosion all around the Robot as it fell to the ground.

Shirou dismissed Caliburn and turned around to look at the others before fainting on the spot as he had exhausted the remaining mana in his magic circuit and using a noble phantasm was quite taxing on his body, not before Morgan caught him "You did good out there master…now you can rest."

With that reassurance from Morgan, Shirou fell asleep on her lap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Silence was in the air as everyone participating in the examination saw Shirou laying on Morgan legs, sleeping peacefully.

Although he has extra magic circuit from when Alaya and Gaia had passed the seal to him, calling out Caliburn and invoking its special move had really drain his mana reserve at a fast rate, causing his magic circuit to burn out and making him pass out.

Morgan stare at Shirou dormant face with her hands place at either side of his face, she waited for him to wake up, so she can ask him about Caliburn.

Watching his tranquilized face with his nose draw in breath every time his chest inflated by a bit, Morgan was unconsciously mesmerized by his innocent face and his red hair for quite a while by then realizing on her own, she was lace with red markings on her cheeks.

She immediately turns her head to the side and was having a conversation with her thoughts "No, No, No, I am the vengeance witch Morgan, I don't have any feelings for him…!"

"But…" She had doubts about her own emotions since the time she cast everything away just to get revenge on her sister for having everything, all the more possible when her sister master is her master right now and she will make sure to take him by force.

"Yes, that's it…" She nodded her head "And whether he like it or not, I will make sure to get everything about how he traced Caliburn out even if he is my master!"

She confidently agreed with herself and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

Sieg was seen with Midoriya on one of the buildings rooftops as he sat down and waited for Midoriya to recover, he wanted be at Shirou side when he collapse, but he wasn't as selfish enough to leave an injured person on his own.

he had to leave it up to Morgan to take care of him while he waited for Midoriya injury to ease up a bit so he can transport him to the bottom.

When Sieg turn and look at Midoriya, he happens see Midoriya put a hand over both his eyes with his broken hand resting on the ground but also noticed tears falling down his cheeks.

"I have failed him…I have failed All Might…" Midoriya seem be talking to himself and Sieg literally have no idea whether comfort him or just let him be.

"I did not accumulate any points for the whole duration of the exam…now I won't be accepted into U.A high school."

"Maybe, it like everyone in my school says…I'm quirk less and will not reach my dream of becoming a hero."

Fed up with hearing his non-stop complains, Sieg sigh and have decide on one of his two decision, he walk and sat down beside him with his left hands on his left knee "That's not true…"

He diverted his sorrow away which it worked as Midoriya hearing Sieg words took his hand away his eyes and look at him.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

He went on to explain "This school is known for training student like you to become a Pro hero, right?"

Midoriya slightly nodded his head, giving Sieg approval to continue "If the exam is designed just to search and destroy enemies in sight, then was the point was of even letting out a huge Robot in the first place?"

Even though he did not know the exam was about, but he still had a hunch was something they are not telling examination that the examiner had whipped up "I suspect there is an extra set of points where they graded on the ones killing and the ones saving…"

Midoriya in turn was shock at the news that Sieg had explained to him about, he did not even think about it and this guy managed to figure something out.

He wanted to ask how he break it down but was stop as Sieg said again while standing up and put his sheath sword at his waist.

"But well, this is just my speculation…you can ask All Might later… but right now I need to get you down from here."

"Eh?" Midoriya eyes dilated and wanted protest that he doesn't need help, but Sieg wouldn't take no for an answer so he lifted Midoriya up quickly and carry him before jumping off the rooftop.

* * *

Once they reach the bottom, Sieg with Midoriya on his hand ran up to the group where he put Midoriya down before making his way to Morgan and Shirou.

"Is Shirou alright!?" Sieg asked as he kneel beside the two.

Morgan assured him that Shirou is well and is recovering from using too much of his mana reserve to launch a noble phantasm, even more so when he simultaneous is supplying mana to the both of them. Sieg breath out in relief "Thank goodness…"

The events that transpiring in front of them seem like a dream, but also was real to them as their eyes did not deceive them.

They could not speak a word and only clench their fist in defeat especially to Shirou and Midoriya.

It was only a sound from above that broke them out of their stare at the two as Present Mic checking the time on his watch shouted out from the rooftop "Time's up!" he did a pose to show off and an alarm had been sounded through out the battle centers to signify the end of the exam.

With the exam finish, everyone who had been watching the fight was gathering around the four.

One guy walks forward and arch his back to the front with his hands on his knees "Thank you…for saving us from that Robot."

The other guys who saw the fight was itching to say their thoughts as they interrupted the guy by pushing him to the side "You guys are amazing; I have never seen such fights in my life!"

"That speed…power, how did you do that...!?"

One of the girls arches her back towards them "Hey, what Quirk did you guys have?"

That question threw them off as they stare at the revelation that had put before them. Usually Shirou or El-meilloi ll would be the one to give them an anonymous answer due to swearing secrecy of magic in this world but Shirou was still asleep and El-Meilloi ll couldn't possibly enter the exam site, so they had think of a response fast, that is until one of the guys help.

"You didn't see it with your own eyes…? That sliver hair boy and black hair boy have a reinforcement type Quirk that enhance their body and the blonde hair lady and red hair boy have projection Quirk that allow creation, isn't it!?"

They all turn and look with fascination while waiting for their reply.

Although it was not quite the answer they were hoping for, but it was still far better than setting them on a wild goose chase by giving them a long explanation.

"Y-yeah…!" there was a hint of quiver in their voice, but they couldn't care less as they were quite content after what they had seen during the battle.

"Anyways, there's no mistaking that they are an astonishing bunch."

The man who was seen talking to Midoriya before was in the back clenched his fist "They're missing the point. Didn't they see?"

He narrowed his eyes at them "They knew…that something was wrong when the Robot shot out missile at us."

"The exam was not set to hurt people and they had already accumulated enough points for them to get into U.A…"

"Even so, they did not hesitate at all to save us!" He recalled when Shirou shot the arrow at the missile to save them and when Midoriya went to smash the rocket to protect Shirou.

He clenched his fist while body was fidgeting with enragement of his failures "If we had not been in an exam…"

But instead of drowning himself in sorrow, he gritted his teeth and look up as he made a resolution to himself "…Of course, I would have done the same!"

As his thoughts converge in him, he came to a realization as Sieg did "Wait. "Exam" …? "of course…?" He put his finger on his chin "Wait a minute."

He was interrupted as an old lady dressed in a lab coat was walking with a thermometer stick "Okay, good work."

"Good work, good work." She put out her hand as a boy reach with his hand, she let her hand out with some sweets dropping onto his hand "Here you go. Here are some gummies. Eat some gummies."

The boy bowed in courtesy and placed both his hand on the sweets his receive "Thanks."

"Yes, yes, you, too." She walked to another guy and hand out her gummies "Thanks…"

A yellow hair guy winked his eyes and pointed his fingers at her "That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A"

he said as She walks towards Shirou resting on Morgan lap and as Sieg was beside Midoriya. She stood in front of Midoriya first, she scans through him with his body being like a worn-out rack "Oh dear, you were hurt this much by your own Quirk?"

"It's as if his body is not used to his Quirk yet." She thought.

Her Quirk was activating with her lips being push out like girl trying to get a force kissed from a guy even thought he refuse.

To everyone surprise being Morgan the most, her lips were stretch out to the fullest until it touches Midoriya "Kiss…!"

"Wh-what was that?" a guy asked.

"U.A. High's licensed school nurse…the youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!" as she unstretched her lips, a green light glowed on Midoriya injury, the burnt skins were going back to the normal skins color and bones on the legs were twisted back to its original position

"Her Quirk is super-activation of healing ability. U.A. can only go through with such a reckless exam because of her."

Once Midoriya were back to one piece, she moved on to Shirou, that is if Morgan were to allow her.

Recovery girl had already activated her Quirk, but she couldn't enter as bloodlust filled the air was coming from one person and one person only… Morgan.

"Don't touch him…!" her words felt smooth but had an icy tone to it and her eyes was fill with murderous intent.

Her jealously got the better of she and she couldn't just let another girl even more an old lady kiss him in the cheek.

Shirou is her property.

No one can take him away.

Not while she is around.

And she will lead him to utter ruin.

Only Sieg seem to notice the ferocity from Morgan and intervened by placing his hand on Recovery Girl shoulder "Don't worry, Shirou will recover by himself… in the meantime, why don't you get started on the others first?"

he hope that she would get his hint, cause if she didn't, hell would break out and there was no stopping Morgan from killing her and everyone else.

Recovery Girl hesitated before moving on past Shirou and Morgan taking up on his offer "Let's finish this quickly. Is anyone else injured?" Sieg breath out in relief, at least he averted a crisis from happening.

He shifted his gaze at Morgan before moving to her side, putting his hand on his waist and decided that anything he said would be detrimental to Morgan, instead he gave a safe reply "So…how are you going to wake Shirou up without Recovery Girl healing Factor?"

"That's easy…" She replied while running her hand through Shirou hair "We will only need to do one thing…"

"And that is…?" Sieg wanted to know what the current solution would be, only to be ignored as she seals her mouth tight.

A hollow smile was form on her face. she been focus solely on Shirou alone.

Staring at her smile like that, Sieg could not help but worry about Shirou but that's but that's a problem Shirou will have to deal with later.

In the meantime, Sieg turn and saw Recovery Girl done with her treatment with the others.

* * *

**The next day…**

Shirou blink a few times he looks up into the unpigmented ceiling.

With the sunlight shining on his face, he could not help but wonder what had happen to the others while he was out of commission and whether is this real or some illusion conjured by some magus.

In the end, he decided it would be best to tackle the current situation head on than sitting here and doing nothing.

But before he can do that, there was just another problem he needed to solve, possible bigger than getting information on where he was.

In the corner of his eyes, he depicted Morgan and Rin snuggling on each side of his arm and even worse they were wide awake and staring at him.

He closes his eyes and pretend to be asleep thinking it would an illusion, but it backfires as it only serves to aggravate them further.

Rin forehead had darkened, her eyes were glaring at him with an acute rate and Morgan was the same.

They wanted to give him a piece of their mind for avoiding them and only they know how was to make him face reality.

Rin flooded her magic circuit in her hand with mana and crackling sound was heard from Morgan hand as she conjured electricity on her in his pretend sleep, Shirou was sweating all around his body trying to think of best way to explain to them that is if he had enough time to survive the attacks from both.

Thud*

Zap*

"Gaaaaahhhh!"

* * *

Sieg, El-Meilloi and Gray was in the living room with Sieg distributing his information to El-Meilloi ll about their encounter with Archer of Shinjuku, a servant whose master was unknown.

"I see…" El-Meilloi replied while putting his hand on his chin before asking another question "So where did this servant went off to?"

Sieg didn't tell him the part that they had to stop Morgan from unleashing her noble phantasm, slaughtering everyone.

Instead he told him this "I don't know, we hope to give chase, but the examinee had seen us, so we couldn't do much."

Hearing Sieg answer, El-Meilloi ll cross his finger and putting his chin on his hand, trying to formulate a plan for such situation in the future.

As Sieg and Gray was waiting for El-Meilloi ll, a door was creaked open and the two saw Shirou, Rin and Morgan walking towards them "Ah, you're u-p?"

both Sieg and Gray were puzzled to see Shirou being so beaten up even after having rested for one day.

He sat in the middle with Rin and Morgan on each side.

"What happen to you, Shirou?" Gray asked.

"Please, don't ask…" Shirou weakly told her while Sieg concern with his master well-being browse through the three and saw Rin and Morgan smiling weirdly at him, with fierce aura surrounding the two. With that episode, he perceived quite briefly for what happen to him.

Sieg gesture for Gray come closer to him so he can whisper in her ear "I think Shirou might have done something done to provoke them, look."

Gray look at them and had the same conclusion as Sieg" Well, Shirou is dense after all, it's a wonder how he survives all this while."

That had struck him in the heart, and he wanted to cry out but now wasn't the time, he had to fulfill a promise to Morgan.

He shifted his head to her side "Morgan, you wanted to ask me about Caliburn?"

She nodded her head in agreement "Yes…How did you manage to bring out that cursed blade even though you never seen it before?" she spoke sternly to him.

Everyone looked to him for an explanation and Rin knowing full well about Shirou history with Saber just stay quiet.

This was between Shirou and Morgan. Of course, she known about this, it was Sieg that divulge the report to her in the first place, she could only worry about him.

Cursed Blade? Since when Caliburn is a cursed blade? Ah I see…Shirou paused to think about the choice of words she used.

He answers her question "When Sa-your sister was my servant and comrade," he had to add that to prevent Morgan from thinking otherwise "Sometime, in my dreams, I saw in her memories pulling out the sword in the stone and when I asked her about it, she told me that was Caliburn…I guess I might have memorize it unconsciously." Shirou had a feeble smile on his face and his hand was on his hair.

He looks up into the ceiling and clearly Morgan knew what was going inside his brain and didn't like it. She snaps her finger to get Shirou out of his trance.

Once he had been brought to reality, Shirou turn to look at Morgan shifting her head from him "Ah, sorry Morgan…I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay…" Morgan pouted in displeasure unbeknownst to Shirou who was clueless. Even more so for Rin, with Shirou focus on all his attention on Morgan.

she unleashes a curse blast at him which Shirou knew instinctively, he projected a blade to deflect the attack.

"What was that for, Rin!?" Shirou shouted dematerializing the blade he holds.

"Heh, you still have not lost your touch."

"You…" Shirou can only sighed as he knew when Rin gets like this, it usually means that first, she wanted attention from him or second, some magic is at work, controlling her. He knew it was not the latter but the first.

That's the only current explanation for her behavior is "Oh I see…so that's why she is acting like this."

Shirou then proceed to hug Rin from her sides "I'm sorry Rin, for neglecting you all this time."

That had brought her to tears "Shirou you idiot…you're always dense in this."

"I know…"

As Shirou was hugging Rin, he could feel someone clinging to him from the back and when he turns his head to see, lo and behold it was Morgan.

"Please don't leave me…" he knew that from Morgan memories, she was neglected by the people of Britain who had turn their affection onto Saber and she had sought to get revenge on her.

With the veil taken out, he saw her innocent face and thought it was cute, he patted on her head and telling her he won't abandon her for no good reason.

With that sentence, she felt happy and put her head on his back.

"Now I have two people to look after…" he thought to himself.

Sieg and Gray could just the stare at the sights in bliss, but now is not the time as El-Meilloi interrupted them "I hate to break your bonding time, but now we should focus on the next task at hand, locating the Holy Grail."

With that, everyone got serious and El-Meilloi ll went to voice out" Since the exam had ended, perhaps it's time to we go to the mountain in Musutafu."

"Why there?" Sieg asked "And even more where did you find all this information from?"

He has a valid point, and everyone turn and waited El-Meilloi answer "From information gathering and the television of course…"

"Huh?" Everyone was surprised including Gray who been his apprentice for the past few years, she knew he would gather information from everyone the city, but she had never seen him use a television before up till now "What…I'm the one who use modern mage craft, can't I know about a television?"

"No…it just that in your room, you use books for your leisure, and you don't even own a television." Gray spoke out blankly.

"Well, your half right to say that I don't even know how to operate a television… I accidentally step on the on button and the television just turn on."

Hearing El-Meilloi, both Shirou and Rin couldn't really complain about it, the Clock tower was secluded from the modern technologies to preserve their magic after it decline from the age of gods.

But still, to accidentally turn on it was the funniest thing to do as it got Rin and Morgan lying on the floor with their hands trying to muffle their laughter.

Shirou had a tough time calming them down and Gray gave an eh face. Apparently El-Melloi ll could hear the sound from the two and it got into his head, his face was twitching in anger "Are you done!?"

Sieg being the only reasonable one here put his hand on his chin "I see… so what did you find in the news?"

El-meilloi ll then continue on "From the information I have gather over the day and the television news, there was a huge fire spotted on the base of the mountain and a two lady, both clad in armor but one had a white flag bearing a dragons symbol and one was with a jet black sword was seen in the middle of the fire."

Everyone stop fooling around and El-Meilloi had saw the seriousness in their face, they knew the significant of a servant rampaging through the city and how devastating it is for the innocent if they were to come across them.

"I only know some of the details…we need go immediately at the scene of the crime to check if what they say are true."

"Alright." With that, Shirou and others got ready and headed out of the hotel and El-Meilloi took out a tome from his sleeve and chant a spell that immediately teleport them at the city of Musutafu japan as the distance was way too far for them to cover just by only using flash step.

A magic circle appears at the entrance of U.A and Shirou and the others came out from it, the next things they knew, a fire was seen over by the mountains of U.A and they immediately ran past the school and into the mountains.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The gang were dashing through the forest with El-Meilloi leading them, Gray was second behind him, followed by Rin, Shirou, Morgan and Sieg at the back.

Smell of scorched woods had lingered in the air, making it insufferable while they ran.

Shirou as well as Morgan felt an immense dark force spreading throughout the forest, it had reacted with Alaya and Gaia seal, causing it to resurface on his hand.

Shirou narrowed his graze around the forest, he tried to find the source, but nothing was seen as of late.

Morgan on the other hand knew that familiar sensation but kept on going and Sieg happen to notice it as well.

The path that El-Meilloi was leading to had become to an open field, they stop and was disgusted by the scene that lay before them "What is this…?" Rin spoke out while being in dismay at the place that lay before them.

The forest had become an open field with nothing, but wood and branches remaining. Fire was still burning strongly but in small proportion to size before.

Staring at the landscape, Shirou eyes dilated and almost gave out as the place before him reminded him of the Fuyuki fire 20 years ago.

He immediately falls in a kneeling position and Rin who saw this went to help him "Are you okay Shirou?"

Still recovering from his trauma, he weakly spoke "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

He can still remember the hell he was walking on, a boy fighting to survive hell, unheeded all the cried for help and the one who save him, all of this make him who he is now and he bow to never let the same thing happen to anyone else.

* * *

Gray look around at the abandon wasteland "Shisou, who could have done this?"

El-Meilloi ll narrowed his eyes at the remaining fire, he knelt and examine the burnt wood "That will be answer in the upcoming encounter with the two servants." He reminded them of the two servants in the news.

He could tell that this was no ordinary fire, from the land itself, it seems the forest was burnt by a single servant, thankfully he had enchanted fireproof mystics clothes for all of them before arriving at the location, otherwise if they had encounter a servant with the ability to use fire, there's no telling what is would to do to them.

Morgan was walking through the open field into forest with Sieg following her, she had told Shirou that she would be scouting for enemy and should he encounter the enemy first, he can a command spell to summon her but there's another reason for breaking away from the group. She needed to confirm if the thing she felt was the same as her, Nevertheless Sieg decides to join her.

She felt displeased with this "Why are you following me!?" she said in a stern voice.

Sieg did not know the full extend, but still can feel it in his bones, a sensation that was similar to Morgan herself "You knew right, what was covering the forest in it."

That response stumped Morgan in her track as she turns around still with put on her poker face "Yes I knew…and this has nothing to do with you, so let me ask you again, why are you following me?"

Before he could answer her, both Sieg and Morgan instinct kick in as they could sense a pair in the shadow to be heading straight for Shirou and the others.

Morgan clicked her tongue in discontent for having abandon what she sought out to do and Sieg was concern for the them.

Straight away with mana circulating through their legs, they stomp on the ground to boost their jumping momentum while flash stepping towards where Shirou and others were at. Once they reach to where they are, two servants were standing in front of them.

Sensing the dangers, they pose, they quickly went ran up to Shirou side, at the same time keeping an eye on them.

"You guys alright?" Sieg asked.

"Yeah…we are alright."

Receiving a confirmation from them, Sieg turn his head at the two servants only to find to be heartbroken at the reality that was facing him.

His face scrunched up and eyes dilated when one of the servants happen to look like Jeanne, except with pale complexion, yellow eyes, cut short white-blond hair, and a darker color scheme for her more revealing armor, flag, and cape with white snow hair flowing down to her ankles.

The same expression Sieg make seems to befall on Shirou and Rin as well the other servant appearance happen to look like Saber but with same skin tone as Jeanne but her eyes was cover with a visor and wore more armor than seem to be heavier than the other.

"No way…Why does Saber look like that?" Rin reply in shocked and Gray immediately arrow her eyes at Saber alter "So this is my ancestor…"

The two servants' weapons were plunge into the ground while the gang were on guard with the two, the two sides look at each other before a voice belonging to Jeanne doppelganger spoke "I'm impressed that you got here so quickly, I was thinking of setting more fire to get your attention but I guess news travel fast."

Her voice felt icy and sharp that could even make the toughest of man tremble in fear and run away at breakneck speed But Sieg couldn't be bother as his mind was solely focus on her not her voice, he had hoped that this wasn't the Jeanne he knew and loved, he still couldn't shake the fact that her appearance and voice was the same as Jeanne.

"Yeah…we came immediately when the news was being broadcast." El-Meilloi speak sarcastically and thankfully she didn't catch on it "So, where's your master?"

"Our master is on her way here; in the meantime, we will keep you occupied!" Saber Alter took that as a sign and pull her sword out from the ground and immediately charge towards to where Shirou stands.

Shirou eyes dilated in shock and reacted briefly to trace out Bakuya in his hand but not enough time to parry her attack.

Using only one hand, she swings her sword towards Shirou more precisely around his neck, but before Saber Alter sword came in contact with his flesh, a sword came in between and block her attack.

Clank*

Saber Alter was surprised and thought she was clearly faster than the Shirou friends, so how did a sword managed to block her attack?

She, Shirou and the others turns and look to the perpetrator.

Saber Alter was even more abrupt than ever when she saw a disturbing witch, Morgan.

Saber Alter jumped back and assumed her defensive position where else Morgan lay her sword by her side. Morgan stood in front of Shirou and Saber Alter could see a smile was forming from her mouth "It's good to see you again, Sister."

"What are you doing here, Morgan!?" she pointed the sword at her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a servant summon by Master to aid him in battle."

Hearing her words, it was evident she couldn't trust Morgan in the slightest, then again, she was the embodiment of Morgan herself when she was tainted as a dark hero "By Master, do you mean…"

"Yes" She look at Shirou and close her eyes "He is my master." that he did not expect Morgan to speak truthfully, all he can do is just scratch his head and look away.

"I see, I didn't think you would be the type to submit to authority…!" Saber Alter taunt Morgan hoping she would take the bait and clearly, she did, her eyes narrowed at her before asking Shirou

"Master, can I use my full power…?"

They could not have just heard her say that, the point of limiting their power was to prevent this world inhabitance from learning about Magic.

Rin was about to lash out on her but Gray managed to calm her down and El-Meilloi ll was the one who grunt at her "You can't be serious!?"

Morgan turn and El-Meilloi frighten by the stare she makes "Do I look like I'm kidding!?"

Taken aback by her, El-Meilloi look at Shirou, only he could make the decision and he hope he would make the right one.

He could feel it, she practically wanted to kill her right. He thought long and hard about the consequences it would bring should he allowed a battle between two sisters, even more when that Saber looks like his Saber from the fifth holy grail war, but now wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts, they would still had Jeanne Alter to deal with after.

Clenching his hand in a fist and with a commanding voice of an authority he shouted, "By my order as Master…Sieg, Morgan, you may go all out!"

Hearing his orders, Morgan smirk and in her hand, she summons the same jet-black sword Saber Alter held in her hand.

Sieg look to Shirou for confirmation on his doubts "Are you sure, Shirou? If you do that, our fight with them will be on the news and everyone will know about magic."

He knows already what would be the after end of this battle, and clearly it would be troublesome to get lectures from Alaya, Gaia and Zelretch, but this was something he decided and no one, not even Rin could change his mind "It's alright Sieg… we will deal with this when the times comes."

Sieg stared at Shirou for a while before turning to look at Saber and Jeanne Alter "If you say so, then I won't judge your order, you are my master after all."

"So, is that how it's going to be? Alright, then let me say this again…until master arrive, we will be your opponent!" Jeanne Alter pull the flag from the ground and make her way by Saber Alter side with Sieg by Morgan side.

Shirou, Rin, El-Meilloi and Gray could only stand and watch as this is a battle between servants, if they interfere, they will not get away with light injuries.

Minutes before the battle could start, Sieg had wanted to ask Jeanne Alter this question "Are you really Ruler?"

She was taken aback by this and spoke softly "I see…so you are the one…" Sieg only hear parts of it before he felt a huge surge of pressure oozing off from Jeanne Alter "If you are really him, don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Sieg was on guard with her as he drew his sword out from the hilt and the four assume their stance.

The air around them felt surreally calm as Shirou and the others watches their fights. They had some experience when it come to servants fighting one another but in this case it could be tag teams based battle where it's one v one but can also help each other when they are in need, though they doubt Morgan would want help from Sieg and Jeanne Alter would not want anyone to get in her way of killing Sieg.

The same goes for both Morgan and Saber Alter.

El-Meilloi being the teacher knows that Gray did not participate in the holy grail war, so this is her first time watching a them duke it out so he explain it to her "This is the Holy Grail war, Servants battling Servants until one falls in defeats while the other triumphs…using the impotent wish granting device to grant their selfish desire, but this war is way more irregular than the others…"

"What do you mean, Shisou?" Gray asked and Rin help to translate for him "Can't you see, it's two against two, this has never happen in any Grail war before, usually seven servants are summon by seven master to fight to each other, but in this case, Shirou have summon two servants and this other master also have two servant up their sleeve, so it's unclear what this battle will hold for us and them."

"I see…"

They went and look in Shirou direction, where Sieg and Morgan battle against Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter were being held at.

The air around them felt surreal calm and no sound was heard from both parties, the four had been pumping out killer lust in the air for a while until a leave fall onto the ground, that's when the battle had begun.

The four charged against their opposite opponents and the first clash of sword could be heard from Morgan and Saber Alter, also with Sieg and Jeanne Alter but his sword parry by her flagpole.

The two opposite were trying to get an upper hand over their opponents but seem to fail as the other two had the same strengths as them.

Seeing that this is going nowhere, the four push their swords forwards and jump a few steps back.

They then charged forward again and this time when Morgan collide swords with Saber Alter, she pushes Alter sword down to the ground and flooding her magic circuit with the strength of a berserker, she gave thrust kick to her stomach, pushing her to the hilltop.

she chases after her and Shirou got up to follow Morgan and Saber, leaving El-Meilloi, Gray and Rin to watch Sieg and Jeanne battle. Rin notice this and call out to him "Hey, where do you think, you are going?"

"I'm going to help Morgan out." But that's not all he was thinking, he needed to know why Saber had turn out like.

Rin sigh and got up, she knew that wasn't the true reason but let it go "Alright, I'm coming with you."

Shirou nodded and both went to see the battle between Morgan and Saber Alter, leaving El-Meilloi and Gray as they were concentrated on Sieg and Jeanne Alter battle.

Sieg and Jeanne charge towards each other as their weapon clashed once again, they did a back to back fight and parried each other around in a circle with sparks and shockwave generating with each collision, they were relentlessly in countering every of the attack they launch, not giving the other a chance to spot a weakness.

The ferocity between could only last so long as Sieg was being pushed back by Jeanne as she launches a flurry of strikes on him while he only deflects them, Jeanne saw an opening and swing her pole at his side.

Sieg detect this and leap back into the air, widening the distance between him and Jeanne. Jeanne Alter made a dash for him, moving her arms near her head, ready to swing the pole at him. Sieg slide to the ground while stabbing his sword down for support.

he saw Jeanne closing in on him and flooded his magic circuit and Jeanne could see the light emitted out from him.

"Gehen!" he places his hand on the ground called out.

A wave of magic circuit line protrudes out from him, covering the land before him. Jeanne notice this but the ground had already shuddered, making her lose balance.

Before the ground collapses, she squats down and leap up into the air towards him.

Using gravity to her advantage, she swings her pole from over her head and onto Sieg where he could only guard it with his sword.

The ground below them collapse once again and the two gritted their teeth.

Jeanne had the air to her advantage, so why is he able to block his attack? Her thoughts were pushed back of her head when Sieg push her pole away and Jeanne Alter did a somersault in the air before landing on the ground.

El-Meilloi was focus on the fight while Gray was momentarily dazzle by the display. She was the only fighter in the group until now, protecting her teacher and friends from threat like them so she never had taken a back seat for others to handle, but when she did, she watches them and take note for future endeavors.

Jeanne then pointed her pole tip at him and Sieg, El-Meilloi and Gray was puzzle by it "Before we resume our battle, there's something I want to ask you."

"And what would that be?" Sieg said with caution pondering if she did this for to wait for her comrade to come help her.

"There is no need worry" She shrugged her shoulder closed her eyes while placing her flag onto the ground "My companion won't be coming anytime soon, also I doubt she will finish this anytime soon, that associate of yours seems to be stronger than she looks."

Taking on his stance, he went and asked "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Is your name Sieg?"

Hearing her question, he widens his eyes in a surprise and pauses for a while before answering her "Yes." She looks away from him and gave a tsk sound and Sieg could see her bit her lips and her face look upset when he admits to her question.

"I see, then…" using her heels, she immediately flicked the pole out of the ground and got on her stance "I won't show any mercy to you!" Sieg tensed up as he could feel more pressure coming out from her than usually.

"This might be bad." He thought to himself and readied his stance as well.

* * *

When Shirou and Rin arrive, they saw Saber Alter and Morgan parrying their sword, not giving any room for counterattack.

Once their swords were interlock, Saber Alter could see a devious smile forming on Morgan face. Morgan push Saber sword out from their lock and both jump out and slide onto the ground.

Morgan summoned dust sword in the air launch it towards Saber Alter. She grips on her hilt with two hands and pulled her sword back and with her increase strength, she swings it around, deflecting as sword were send flying everywhere.

The dust swords plunge into the ground before losing form and a dark red energy burst out from her sword.

A dark red energy burst out from the sword as she lowers her sword at the ground pulling back into a arc swing stance, Morgan was amused by this "Hehhhh, so you are going to use it…my power…!?"

Morgan then griped and lifted her sword with both hands and use the same stance as Saber Alter did "Then I will also…" and the same energy radiated from Saber sword erupted from Morgan sword as well.

Shirou and Rin eyes dilated and stumble back when they saw both Saber and Morgan sword had a huge surge of power coming out from their sword.

They would not have foreseen the aftermath of this clash when both powers were to collide with each other.

"Burst Air!"

"Burst Air!"

Both swings their sword, unleashing forth a black energy through the air. The size of the black energy was small but just enough to cover engulf her opponent in it.

Once black energy collided, Shirou and Rin could see the energy being spun around and shot up into the sky, cloud was blown away by the sheer force this power and next thing they know, the battlefield had exploded, and ground blew in small cube.

Trees were cut through like paper and Rin use her jewels and in a nick of time put up a barrier for her and Shirou before the blast engulf them in it.

Once the blast died down, all that's left was a crater with Saber Alter and Morgan still standing on it.

Even though they had survived the blast, they still took some damage with Saber front armor had jagged crack and her visor had broken off from her face, Morgan had her clothes torn and one of her crown horns had broken off.

Same scratches seen on Saber were on her as well.

Right now, Shirou wanted to step in and help her, but his sense and the look on Rin face was forbidding him from coming in contact with anyone of the two as the magic energy they were radiating seem to be quite dangerous for them at the moment.

The two stood on their ground, staring at each other as they had expended quite a bit of mana from using Burst Air.

Before long, they rested up and got into their position, but before they could take a step forward, Saber Alter turn her head and look at the forest. She jumped off, leaving Morgan, Shirou and Rin.

"Hey wait!" Rin shouted and with that, Morgan, Shirou and Rin ran after her.

* * *

Sieg observe Jeanne and saw her looking past the forest "It's seems that we might have to postpone our battle…"

"Our master has arrived…!"

Sieg, Gray and El-Meilloi ll gaze at where Jeanne was looking at and saw a white hair girl with a black dress with a red lining flowing down to her skirt.

The forest wither upon her arrival and behind her, was followed by five other servants, the one on the right wore a pitch-black armor and rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit.

"Berserker…" El-Meilloi said out even before he knew it.

Gray hearing this turn her head and saw the startle look portraying out from his face "I never expect to see him again."

"Shisou, do you know him?"

"Yeah…all too well…" El-Meilloi recalled the memory from his fourth holy grail encounter on the harbor pier where the Berserker fought against Gilgamesh.

Berserker did nothing but stand and for his master orders.

Another one beside Berserker was dressed in traditional samurai outfit with European influence which Sieg knows all too well.

"Amakusa Shirou Tokisaka…!" his voice was soft but deadly tone as he glared at him.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Sieg!? Since our last battle at the Babylon castle."

"Heh, never thought I would see that wretched homunculus here again."

Amakusa Shirou tilted his body to the left and Sieg could see a woman dress in Black Robe "Don't be like that Semiramis, you could say it was fate that brought three of us here once again…!"

She clicks her tongue and fold her arms, angling her eyes at the left corner "Well, if you say so..."

Looking past them, El-Meilloi examine the two remaining members. One of them flesh has been dyed red and over his chest near his heart, his skin has been dyed white, much like a scar from ripping out his own heart and donning a black and gold shroud to cover his face.

The other was middle aged girl wearing a military jacket and pants, decorated with golden button. On top of her head wore a military hat with sun medal embedded on it. Draped from her shoulder was a long red cloak and strapped to her side was the same katana which Amakusa Shirou weld.

Jeanne ran to her side and Saber Alter leap out of the forest and landed beside her "We have been waiting for you… master."

"Hmm, thank you…Jeanne…!" immediately she walks towards them when Morgan, Rin and Shirou got out of the forest and was shocked when they saw eight people in their midst, one of them which Shirou and Rin knows pretty well.

Even though her appearance was different, Shirou still can recognize her just from her face "W-Why are you here, Sakura!?"

She tilted her head and move her jaw a bit when she saw Shirou "You're…" her crimson eyes hollowed before giving smile in which Shirou and Rin shuddered "I see…"

"No, my name is Angra Mainyu and this is my servants." Once she said that, all seven stood by her side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A trail of wind blew past as the two sides were at odds. With the exception of Morgan who was of the same nature as her, Gray and El-Meilloi ll on his side could only stand on guard, petrified just by her presence alone.

On the other hand, Sieg as well as Morgan, were scowling at their lifelong enemies and Shirou and Rin were stunned to see what looks to be Sakura but with different features stood against them, even more with seven servants at her command.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost…" her voice was the same as Sakura, sweet and tendering but only it was true.

Deep down, he knew that it wasn't her as the Sakura he know was taking care of her brother after the events of the fifth holy grail war and she wasn't with them at the clock tower, so how did this guy became her, only one way to find out.

With a stern voice of his, he said "You are not Sakura, who are you actually and why have you taken the form of Sakura?"

The counterfeit Sakura still with her wide smile but close her eyes and tilted her head "Oh, I 've been found out, well no matter…", the gang was anxious at the situation before them, each of her servant were as powerful as their own and whether they start attacking, is up to them.

But they just stood still as if waiting for their master to issue an order to them.

"Don't need to be so tense, I have no desire to fight you as of now."

Hearing that, Morgan narrowed her eyes and pointed the black sword at her "What are you playing at…? Are you telling us that we are weak!?"

Saber Alter went to guard Sakura, but she put her hands-on Salter's guard, gesturing that there's no need for a fight. She put her sword down and Sakura continued "Now for Shirou question as to who I am, I am Sakura but also not Sakura."

This had stunned them for a few second as they clearly had no idea what she was talking about "What do you mean?"

This time, its Amakusa Shirou who intervene "What she means is, the body you see right now is a created vessel that our master Angra Mainyu has possessed in." he immediately look at Sieg "Just like you, who life was given by Siegfried but choose to waste it by aiding Jeanne d'arc to confront my ideals."

Sieg darted his eyes back at him and said "Yes, I'm just a selfish bastard, but I couldn't allow your wish to come true."

* * *

The tension between them was at all time high as the both sides stared, that is until a childish voice interrupted them "Heh, you would leave me out from all this excitement, Master?"

Angra Mainya clasp her finger together "Sorry Oda, I kind of forget about you."

"That is unacceptable!" she sighed "But well that is all right, since you are my master, I shall let this go…"

Shirou and the gang turn to look at the uniformed girl with her katana stab on the ground, with her hat half covering her eyes, she tiled her head for them to get a clearer picture of her and shouted out

"Rejoice, for you are in the presence of the Devil king of the Sixth heavens, Oda Nobunaga!"

Everyone including her comrades could was silences, not because of how majestic she was, but how she had missed her chance to give a grand speech.

Semiramis place her finger on her forehead and sighed "You do know that you should have declare yourself when you came out of the forest!?"

"Hmmh, you wouldn't know about having an epic entrance."

"Yes, I wouldn't…!"

About four magic circle appeared beside Semiramis as did two rifles beside Oda Nobunaga.

They were about to fire off their weapon, that is until "Both of you stop this instant!" Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter spoke in unison while stabbing their armament onto the ground.

Semiramis and Oda dematerialized their weapons and turn their head away from one another.

Jeanne Alter fold her arm "I can't believe you would try to kill each other over petite things, even more right when our master is trying to tell them something important."

"Never mind, it's ok… this sort of things is what I like about you guys, for you are the fruition of humanity's greed and lust." Angra said with a smile. Both Oda and Semiramis click their tongue.

"Now then…" Angra turn back to Shirou and the others "this vessel was created for me to possess by the Holy grail."

This had shock Shirou side as they could not believe what they had just heard "It can't be…!" El-Meilloi shouted out "The holy Grail was created by us the humans…! it shouldn't have a mind of its own!"

"That's where you're wrong." A low deep voice had alerted them. They turn and saw the fleece covered man wielding an arrow by his side "Our master Angra Mainyu have affiliated with Holy Grail for a quite some time, even before your teacher or your war has even begun." And Angra nod his head.

Even as there was not lot of information, El-Meilloi ll really had a hard time and a headache trying to process all this and Gray was looking worried for him.

She decided to help his teacher to relieve some stress by telling him this word "Don't worry, we are all here…if you ever need time, just count on us, we will make sure you get more enough time!" El-Meilloi could see Gray smile and lifted his spirit.

"Yes, you're right I am the elder of this group and a survivor of the fourth holy grail war, I shouldn't cower by this people." El-Meilloi ll turn to Shirou and Rin who's been solely focus on the counterfeit Sakura.

El-Meilloi ll walk through to reach Shirou "Time to switch Shirou, I will take it from here!" he said and Shirou immediately turn to see El-Meilloi ll passes by him.

Rin happen to confuse by El-Meilloi ll recent development and reach out to him "Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and look to her behind and saw Gray "Just believe in him." She smiled.

Rin had stop to think about it, at first she felt reluctant to do so as she knows the enemy right in front of her wasn't the type to lay off the ground, they will kill him if he does anything that might tick them off. But then again, the teacher has more wisdom than the student, so might as well give it a shot.

"All right, I trust that you will not fuck this up, Waver Velvet…" Everyone who witness it either was stunned or whistle out.

Upon hearing this, El-Meilloi ll shifted his eyes towards Rin in a glare before sighing "To go as far as using my true name, you really have no faith in me, do you Tohsaka Rin?"

"On the contrary, it's precisely I can trust you that I call your real name instead of that title you wear upon to mask yourself."

"I'm quite honored to be hearing that coming out from you."

"Hoh…" Semiramis narrow her eyes at Rin, amused by the event she had put up and shifted her eyes to Amakusa Shirou "Well this is certainly a surprise, don't you think so, Shirou…?"

"Eh?" Now this had turn from surprising to freaky "There are two Shirou? …but that cannot be!" Rin turning to look at Shirou who had the same face as she did.

Shirou look at his counterpart "Is it one of my future self, or…" Shirou clench his hand "No, I would have felt it, if he were my future self, so who is he?"

Amakusa Shirou stare back to him as well "It seem that we bear quite a resemblance to each other…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Shirou gave a sarcastic answer in which Amakusa Shirou took it in nonchalantly. The stared off between the both had gone long enough with El-Meilloi ll had to intervened.

He gave a cough to divert their attention to him "Angra Mainyu…what's your game here? I'm sure you have a motive to lure us out all the way to this remote region."

"Well, I would be lying if I were to my servants caused to this meaningless destruction just for fun…even they would have thought I'm foolish."

Angra Mainyu shifted its eyes at Shirou "Emiya Shirou…" He became guarded when it said that and what it said next had took them by storm.

"A new Holy Grail war is coming." with that, the whole forest was in complete silence.

* * *

Rin took a step back "That can't be…!" she said and look at Shirou who had a face of fear.

Gray was concerned with her teacher and looked at him, his look had darkened, and he gritted his teeth anger by what Angra Mainyu had said.

Immediately she confronted Angra Mainyu and shouted, "Are you joking right now?"

Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter pointed their weapons at her "Disrespect our master one more time and we will make sure you aren't leaving out of this alive!"

Both said in unison and Gray was taken aback by their ferocity while Angra Mainyu hold their weapons down "It's okay, we are here only to have a talk with them."

"If that what you want Master, then we will obey your command." Both Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter relaxed their hand and let Angra Mainyu pass through "You can continue."

She swings her arm in a wide to arc to show her anger at Angra Mainyu "The holy grail hasn't been found, so how can you be so sure there's a new holy grail war coming?"

As staring of into space, Angra tiled his head up for a while before giving an answer "Hmm, well because I know."

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"Well, in time you will know about it but for now…know this, the rules of the holy grail have been changed quite a bit…Amakusa, if you can do the honors?"

"As you wish, my master…" with that Amakusa Shirou took a step forward to pick where Angra Mainyu had left off "The rules of this war is simple," he talk in a loud voice where everyone can perfectly hear what he's saying "It will be a war where one fractions of servants will fighting against another fraction."

"What is this, this has never happened in the past few wars!" Rin exclaim but she was hold off by Sieg as he immediately voice out "It's a seven versus seven where one fraction have to fight against the other in order to win and once the fraction wins, they would have to fight within themselves as only the Grail could grant one wish to the winner of the grail war."

Everyone including the other side look at him. Morgan gave a face of suspicion towards Sieg and narrowed her eyes at him "You know awfully a lot about this…"

"Yes, well…because I with Amakusa Shirou and Semiramis, have participated in the Grail war with the same rules." he replies with his ruby eyes lock on to them both.

"And all those plans that I have made, you and Jeanne managed to thwart it."

"And I will do it, as many times as I need to." Sieg said, shrinking his eyes as he was dead set on ending his scheme. Amakusa Shirou clench his hand into a ball and Sieg could see his face being covered up in rage "All those plans were for the sake of humanity, why can't you understand!?"

Oh great, first Oda and now Amakusa Shirou had gone off course.

Angra Mainyu could only lower her head with her five finger on her fore head and let out a sigh, she always let her servants do whatever they want and that had led to this but decide to let this go as she thought this is way more fun.

"Hehhhh…" Even though she did not show it, Morgan find this development quite interesting and decided to bear witness to this conversation.

Everyone just look at them and Semiramis stared at Amakusa Shirou "So now he let out his real self, this will be bliss for me to watch." she thought.

"If your plans were to succeed, then you will be cutting off all of humanity future…!" Sieg countered.

"So what?" Sieg was stagger a bit, surprise at what he had just heard "Humanity history is based on conflict and distrust against each other, over and over again…you been in this world for a few days…you only seen the light, you haven't even seen the dark side of humanity!"

Upon hearing those sentences, Sieg had been silence and Amakusa Shirou thought he had won this battle, never ever had him been sorely mistaken "It's true that I had been in this for a few days and only see the light, but my encounter with jack the ripper and Jeanne d'arc have shown me that people can have light and dark in their heart and whether they choose which they want to be if entirely up to them!"

"So, let me say it again, I will do whatever it takes to destroy your plan and how many times you set a new plan in motion, I will do it again…!"

Amakusa Shirou could see the determined look on his face and gritted his teeth in rage.

Then he closed his eyes and immediately relaxed. he unsheathed his sword and pointed his sword towards Seig "So, there is no way around this, is there?"

"Yeah…" Sieg also draw out his sword and took on his stance. Semiramis stood by Amakusa Shirou side as a magic circle appeared beside her "I will help you just this once, don't expect me to do it again."

He nods his head in gratitude "Hmm, thank you Semiramis."

Sieg grabbed the hilt of his sword tightly as he was at a disadvantage. But unexpectedly, Morgan also join in as stood on the opposite of Semiramis.

She smiles slyly" this seems like fun, let me have in on this..."

Rin had a face full of shock as she shouted, "Hey wait, are you going to fight right now!?"

Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter stood in front of Semiramis and Amakusa side with Jeanne Alter talking first "Sorry, but we will be joining as well. We have unfinished business with those two." She pointed to Sieg and Morgan.

El-Melloi ll turn his head to Gray as did she "Gray, you know what to do." Gray nodded her head and immediately ran to accompany Sieg and Morgan

While she ran, she took out from her sleeves a birdcage with a box with skull shape carving "Add!"

"Yahoo! It been o long since I take the stage…!"

"First stage restraint rescinded!" and the birdcage burst forth a scythe as Gray grabs it with her hand. She landed beside Sieg and Morgan.

Thud*

A sound could be heard beside Jeanne as Oda Nobunaga had stamp her hilt onto the ground and berserker was seen alongside Saber Alter "I can't believe you would leave me out of all this excitement!" she said with her smug smile as usual.

"And why should we? This is not even your fight to begin with." Jeanne Alter replied.

"True, but as a Demon King, I can whatever I want, and I want to cure by my boredom by fighting with this people!"

Jeanne Alter look at her for a few second before turn back to them "Well, it's not my business to hold you back so, you can do whatever you want…"

"Then I will do that!"

Saber Alter turn her head to Berserker as his black aura faded to form a sword "Lancelot, we are no longer in Camelot, so why are you still by my side …?"

He took out his mask to reveal a face with v shaped frown and purple long hair stretch to his shoulder and two bangs lingering on the forefront of his face.

He places his helmets by his side and kneel with one leg on the front and a knee at the back. He lowered his head to bowed before her and said "Whether this is Camelot or not, you are still my king, I will serve you with all my might and kill those who oppose you, that is my solemn pledge to you as the first knight of the round table."

Morgan look at the two, amused by the fact that Lancelot, while his class is berserker still hasn't fallen into madness by the madness enhancement skill of the class "Heh…this is a first, I didn't think that peerless knight would be the one in berserker class…" She thought to herself "Well, I guess I know why, though I will keep it to myself first."

Saber stared plainly at Lancelot and the air around them was silence. Saber Alter turn her body around and then open her lips "Then don't get in my way or I will kill you."

Lancelot smiled "Then, it will be my honor to once again serve you, my liege." With that, he stood up and put his helmet on and the sword had turn to mist, surrounding his body.

Amakusa Shirou move his head and went to asked "What about you, Heracles? Are you joining in on this fight?"

Rin startled at what Amakusa Shirou had just said "No way, that's Heracles?" she said and Shirou immediately widen his eyes remembering that Illya Heracles was much bigger and bore more muscle than this Heracles as he had given them a run for their money.

Even with two servants by their side, they were no match were Heracles and his unparalleled strength.

The red Archer just fold his arm and shake his head "No, seven against five would be at a disadvantageous for them and a dishonor for me as well."

Now this is unforeseen as Shirou and Rin couldn't believe what they had just heard, Heracles stepping down from a fight? Is it the same Heracles they know and despair against? it seems he had his sanity still intact and mind to comprehend to the situation around him.

"Suit yourself then."

* * *

Shirou had his twin swords ready for battle as he stood beside them, the tension between the two side has escalated a bit.

But before they could even make a move, a hand clap on the spot and everyone turns to look at the culprit "Alright, that's enough...!" Angra Mainyu said.

Looking at his master, Amakusa Shirou have no way to defies his master's orders and sheathe his sword and the others did the same as well.

Angra Mainyu turn to Shirou "You also, Shirou…would you put down your weapon? we are here only to talk right!?"

Shirou close his eyes and breath out before untraced his swords. Following him, the others put their weapons back and Angra Mainyu nod her head "Hmm, good."

"So master, care to explain why you orders us to put down our weapons?" Amakusa Shirou asked.

"Right back at you, I asked you to explain the rules and the next thing I see is you and that boy wanting to kill each other and even more you got the others involve as well!"

Amakusa Shirou stutter to say something but could not deny he's the one who started this, so he only accepts that she right and he is wrong.

Angra Mainyu fold her arms "Well, I was the one who let them do whatever they, so the responsibility lies with me.:

The next things Angra Mainyu said come as bit of surprise to them "Come you seven knuckles heads, we're going back."

"Eh? did master just calls us knuckles head?"

Oda spoke softly to Jeanne Alter so that her master could not hear but Angra Mainyu had super hearing as she turns her head towards the two "Is there a problem?" she makes a smile, but her face contradicts otherwise, indicating if they don't shut up, she would punish them.

Both could only distress, as their face sweat and gave a wryly smile "Y-yes…!"

Now her face brightens again and continuing to walk to the forest and Oda sigh in relieve and the seven of her servants followed her.

"Oh yeah, before I go," She twist her head and shifted her eyes towards Shirou and spoke in a formal tone "this is just my advice to you…beware of the people around you, there is a third fraction participating in this holy grail war."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Back at the Hotel **

The gang were quite exhausted from the encounter they had with the Angra Mainyu and her servants.

After closing the door, they immediately went to their room to get a goodnight sleep.

Shirou and Rin stood in front of the door to their room, thinking about what Angra Mainyu said to him, "A third party is participating in this war as well." halts from opening the door for a little while.

He wanted to discuss this with the others and find out more but sadly, the others had already gone to their room and he was just too tired to be investigating on the matter at hand.

"Something on your mind?" Shirou turn to the voice which Rin as she looks at him.

Shirou just smiled at her "No, it's nothing really…" he said.

Rin just look at him for a while "Is that so…well I won't bother you with questions for the time being…it's been a long day and I just want to have a break from all this."

he couldn't agree more with her as he turn the doorknob open and move into their room.

His not the only one who was thinking this thoroughly, El-Meilloi lay on his chair in his room, he planted his head on the headrest and immediately close his eyes. After what he witnesses, it was clear to him that they have quite a disadvantage against them "Seven to two servants, with a powerful master to command them…" He thought while sighing, worried about the future before them.

Apart from them, a new party is joining in on the war and this cannot mean well for them.

He shifted his head sideways while tapping his finger on the table, racking up ideas to help them to be on the same playing field or on higher level than them.

After a while he thought of an idea that might help and proceeded out of his room.

Looking at the spare room they have, he went and open the room to see that was spotlessly clean and not a speck of dust was left behind. Though he must move the furniture out of the way, this was the perfectly place for him to setup a summoning circle.

With the place as what he wanted, he pulls out a chalk "Let's get to work then…" and immediately went to draw the magic circle.

He seamlessly draws the magic circle, based on the books he read on the summoning system, there is one parts he really need to have and that requires him to modify the circle quite a bit.

"Summoning circle has been established!" El-Meilloi wipe the illusion sweat off his face and look please with him at the masterpiece he has work on "All that's left is to get him to this room and we can start the ritual." El-Meilloi ll yawn and glimpse at his watch "7:00am already huh…" he closes the door on the spare room and went back to his room and jump on his bed knock out from his fatigue.

* * *

**2:00pm in the afternoon**

Sieg drowse in exasperation and sat on his bed, he looks around the room only to see Gray still in her slumber "Morgan has gone to Shirou room huh…" He gave a sighed and got dressed before he quietly moves to the entrance and turn the doorknob to not disturb her and move out of the room.

He softly closes the door and walked to the sofa only to find a letter that was place on the middle of the table "A Letter?" he went to pick the letter and examined the content, he saw on the left corner had some wording that spell out "U.A High School" and a sigils embed in the middle with a symbol of U.A.

He takes a good long look at the letter before placing it down on the table. He heard a sound creak from the direction of his room and Gray had gotten out of the room wearing her usually hood "Ah Good Morning, Sieg!"

"Good Morning."

Gray went and sat on the opposite side of Sieg. She then saw the letter as well "What's that?" she asked.

"A Letter from U.A High school." He replied and Gray gave a face of discern "Ah, I see…"

The living room was silence with both look at each other for a while as they did not know each other quite as well as they thought.

Gray had been looking down, while Sieg was looking straight at her "This is awkward…" they both thought to themselves in unison.

Sieg decided to break the tension between them and spoke to her "Come to think of it, we didn't really really get to know one another, right?"

Gray look up at him "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, We two haven't right introduce ourselves at that time…" and Gray nod her head in agreement "That's true…so how do we go about doing it?" she asked, "Should I start first?"

Sieg fold his arms and Gray could see him mesmerizing in his thoughts "A good question…" he whispers. He kept moving his head, not knowing what to do, that is until an idea pop up in his head. With his hand forming a fist, he stamps his hand like rock on to paper and his face lighten up to look at her "Change of plans, why don't we head down to town for a while?"

Gray look at the room around her, it was completely silent and even more peaceful.

With everyone sleeping in their rooms, guess a chance for them to explore more of this world, starting with the nearest town "I guess we can go out…"

"It's decided then…" Sieg and Gray got out from their sits and with Gray writing a note for the others to see when they wake up, telling them that they heading to town and will be coming back in a few hours.

They went the out of the hotel and saw contrasting kinds of people walking past them. They still hadn't gotten used to the fact that people had peculiar stuff merge with their body, so in this case, they just neglected it completely.

"Shall we go…?" Sieg asked and Gray nod her head.

* * *

Shirou went out of the room and following him was Rin glaring at Morgan. As He went and sat on the sofa, something caught his eyes "What is this…?" he picks up a letter and note which were side by side on the table.

"A letter? And a note?" he first browses through the note as the words had inscribed on it already. The two look over his shoulder and to read through what Shirou was holding first.

"_Dear everyone,_

_Me and Sieg will be heading to town to gather more information about this world, _

_so, you don't have to worry about us, _

_we will be back in a few hours… _

_by Gray."_

"_Ps, if you don't wake Shisou up by the time we come back, I will be very angry!"_

"Huh? Why do we have to wake him up? Can't we just let him sleep through the night? I'm sure he will be happy." Rin fold her arm while grumble about. It was bad enough that Morgan had intrude in when Rin was in a bliss laying down on Shirou and having some alone time with him, now they must make sure that when Sieg and Gray got back from city, El-Meilloi was awake in time.

"You're just upset that I just intrude on your precious one to one time with him." Morgan whisper to Shirou, just enough for her to hear as she wants to tease Rin. it worked successfully as she instantly upswing her body, redness filled her face.

"Wha.."

Shirou understand what Morgan was trying to say, "Oh is that it? you can just ask me if you want to."

As if seeing her younger self all over again, Shirou could see her shaking her hands uncontrollably "No, It's not like that!"

Morgan happen to find this funny; she leans forward muffle her laughter with her hands, she heard turns her face to Morgan "And you…can you keep your mouth shut for one minute!?"

"Nah, I don't think so…harassing you is part of my skill as a witch."

Rin was fuming with anger, ready to blow up at any second.

"Rin…" Shirou call out to her and she turn back to him, with her voice as "What is it Shirou…!? If you have come to laugh, then…"

Shirou sigh "I'm not going to laugh at you or anything of sort." just a few words and Rin could see him being serious about it "If I laugh at you, you would get angry and that's not what I want to do it."

"It would go against my nature."

Shirou stare at her for a long time, with his face smiling at her making sure she does not do anything that will provoke Morgan and get them into a fight.

Rin quickly move her head away from his gaze "Hmm, this does not mean I'm happy at all."

Shirou nod his head "I know…"and place the note on the table.

Next is the letter, he looked at it and saw the signature of U.A High school and the sigil of U.A as well. He tore open the letter cover and pull out the content paper from inside.

With Morgan and Rin at each side, they read through the paper.

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

"I see…so that's how they want to play it…" Rin replied.

"Ho…To think they would go so far as this…" Morgan replied.

Shirou placed the letter back on the table "For now, we should discuss with El-Meilloi ll, Sieg and Gray, then we can proceed from there."

"I agree with you."

* * *

Sieg and Gray was exploring the shops that was lined up in straight line beside them. With the ice-cream they first bought with Sieg allowance from El-Meilloi ll. Gray was looking straight and licking her ice-cream while Sieg was looking around them.

Each person he sees might look weird, but, they are no different than normal humans, doing daily routine like going to work or hanging out friends, it's matters not to them, at least there isn't any danger going on around.

They went into the shopping mall and when they passed through the clothes store, Sieg saw Gray had suddenly stop as she was staring at the pinkish dress in the display.

Sieg walk to her and saw the dress she was staring at "Do you want it?" he asked.

Gray got startled by his sudden intrusion and he could see her face flustered "Eh…no, I shouldn't trouble you with such things."

Sieg smiled at her "Don't worry, I have enough for the dress, just tell me if you want it and I will go buy it for you."

Staring at the dress for a while, Gray turn back and nod her head.

"Alright, now that's decided, then let us go inside."

After they had finish eating their ice-cream, they went into the store and a store assistant had come up to them "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah there is…"

Sieg illustrate to her about the lovely attire outside. Once finish explaining, the assistant nods her head "Then please wait a moment…I will go get the dress right now." She went back to the storage to pick up what he asked for.

Sieg and Gray went to the fitting and wait there until the retailer came back with the dress at hand. She passes the dress over to Gray "Sir, here's the pink dress that you asked for."

"Ah, thank you." Sieg took the dress and pass it to Gray, she went inside the changing room and close the curtains. After a while, the curtain was open and from inside appear a well dress girl.

With a rose pin on her hair and non-shoulder covering dress, she really looks like a princess in disguise from Sieg point of view.

The store assistant got in a enchant position with both her hands on her cheeks "Wow!"

Gray was fidgeting all the way, eyes moving all around and gathering her courage just to asked "H-how do I look?"

Sieg smiled "Hmmh, you look pretty."

"Oh really!?" Sieg nod his head. Gray was so happy when Sieg compliment her, her face enlivens with delight "Then Shisou might like it as well…" she thought.

Griping on her dress, she makes her decision's" T-then I will take this!"

After paying for dress, Sieg and Gray head out of the store. Gray was happily hugging the plastic bag with the dress inside. "Hehehehehe…"

Being happy for her, Sieg look at her secretly smiling.

* * *

With his eyes looking forward, they were walking aimlessly through the shopping mall, they had very much enjoyed each other company and now it was time to asked, "So, where do you want to go next?"

Gray deliberated while looking around the shopping mall, the store's around her were not to her interest and she don't think there is any place to have fun in.

While waiting for her reply, Sieg saw something that could intrigue her "Then about that!?"

Gray look at where Sieg point his finger to and immediately nod her in excitement "Yes, let's go to that place…I've always wanted to experience it at first hand!"

Upon arriving to the Arcade, she was captivated by the loud lively sound of the machine they had and the people that play in it "T-this is amazing…!" she blushed when she notices that Sieg was still beside her.

She panicked "Uh no, it's not what you think…!" and Sieg just walk to the counter and discuss with the cashier something she couldn't hear, exchange with the cashier money with a card before going back to her side.

Gray was dumbfounded until Sieg gave her the card "And this is for?" she asked.

"For the machine inside."

Gray stare at card he gave to her, not knowing how to use it. Sieg happen to catch on her oblivious and judging from her first reaction of when she looks at the Arcade just now, it was clear to him that she did not know about modern entertainment at all.

"Did you not take part in any fun and games?" He asked.

Gray shake her head "No…as a disciple of Shisou, it's my duty to accompany him to every job he takes and protect when he needs it. So, I have no time for that sort of pleasure."

"I see…" Sieg did not expect her to be so devoted to her job, El-Meilloi ll really should take her to have fun more often. In any case, now is a good time to let her experience what she had miss out during her duty as an assistant, he took her hand "Eh? Where are we going?" She asked.

"Inside the Arcade, don't you want to experience what typical girls do in their free time?"

Yes, it was true she didn't have kind of leisure to absorb her in as she was busy taking class of magic and helping her teacher out. "I-I want to…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to have what a normal girl has, to have fun and not care about the worries of life!" she raises her voice and Sieg nod his head "Then it's decided…" he pull her into the Arcade and showed her on how to use the retro machine.

it was hard for her as it was her first time playing the retro machine. But as time passes by, she had gotten used to it and was engrossed. They also switch from the classic to the more hands on movement like the dance machine.

Gray lost and was in kneeling down in defeat and with his victory in set, Sieg raise his hand.

Next thing they tried is the claw machine, Sieg had help Gray since she a beginner on this and won a plush toy for her.

* * *

**One hour later…**

They came out of the Arcade and Gray never felt more alive, she stretches her hands out while smiling to herself "Ah, that hit the spot!"

"I'm see that you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes I am."

"I'm glad…it wouldn't be a get to know one another without first having fun." he implied on it.

Gray was feeling please with herself "Yes, it wouldn't be…"

* * *

As they were walking out of the shopping mall, a group of four people ran past them, three was running in front while the fourth, being a huge minotaur carried a bulky item on his shoulder.

Chasing after them was pink long hair androgynous-looking boy which Sieg recognize but with an attire of a bunny suit and welding a whip sword "You aren't getting away!" she call out to them as the sword she weld had extended into a whip sword and she flung the whip towards them.

The whip sword entangles the minotaur and with his full vigor, he yanks the minotaur to her side and slam him onto the ground. The minotaur was knock out cold and the whip had withdrawn back into a sword.

"One down, three more to go!" The boy got in his stance as the three looks back, gritting their teeth with anger now that their tank had been one shot by him.

"Damn it, kill her!" The three activates their quirks.

One enlarges his hands and slam the ground to create a shockwave, the other shot out laser from his fingertips and the last blow out fire.

The simultaneous blow had created an explosion which Sieg and Gray had to shield their eyes from.

"Yahoo, that will teach you to mess with us!"

Fearing it was the end for him, Gray look away but Sieg look forward and glared his eyes "No…it's not over yet!" A shadow had cast over the pathway and Gray look up to find that the boy had not been burn to a crisp as she was in the air, with her hands stretch out to the side, all the bystander had seen her in a figure of a T.

"What!?" The thief's grasp in horror as she landed on the ground and with his whip sword extended, she swings her hilt and the whips swung in an arc around the three, three circle and the whip had wrap them in a gift.

"And that's that!" The boy bows down as if he's an entertainer and all the bystander immediately clap their hands in unison and the girl flabbergasted.

All the bystander had gathered around her to congratulated her "Wow, that was cool!"

"I've never seen such acrobatics being use like this!"

"I've seen a lot of hero vs villains in my lifetime, but this takes the cake!"

The girl laughed quietly and scratches her head, embarrassed from all the compliment she receives.

Sieg and Gray move past the crowd and make to through to the center where they can see the girl.

He clenches his fist, not knowing if he would remember him, but decide to try.

"Rider!" He calls out and hearing Sieg familiar voice, the boy turns to look at him and was immediately surprised "Eh, Sieg?"

He ran over to Sieg and plunge his hand on Sieg shoulder. "Is that really you, Sieg!?" he asked griping his shoulder tightly and Sieg grimace in pain "Y-yeah, it's me…can you move your hand, you're crushing me."

"Ah sorry." He removed his hand from his shoulder and Sieg felt relieve. Astolfo notice a hooded figure beside him and went to asked, "Err master, who is this person?"

"Oh, let me introduce…this is Gray, and Gray, this is rider."

Gray extend her hand "Pleasure to meet you, Rider."

Astolfo took it and both shake hands "The pleasure is mine, Gray. And instead of rider, call me Saber! I recently got a class change due to the holy grail influence." she nods her head, feeling proud of her achievement.

"Alright, then I will call you Saber then."

With all the bystander still crowding them, it was time to move. With mana flooding their circuits, they jump up to the height of the building.

They had move to the rooftop of the city building where no one would even dare to make it up here.

"Oh yeah, I haven't asked, how did you get summoned into this world?"

Astolfo tilted his head "Hmm, I don't know."

Gray was shocked to hear his reason "What do you mean by don't know!?"

"All I know is that when I came to it, I was already in this world."

"I see…" As Sieg was immerse in his thoughts on he was summon, Astolfo was fiddling with his finger and decided to ask, "Hey master, can I make a contract with you again?"

Sieg look at him and saw his expression was bitter as if he would be sad if he rejected his proposal. "Saber…" Astolfo look at him when he called out his name "I'm a servant like you right now and have a master named Shirou…so if you still want to be my servant then…" he raised his hand with the command seals of a dragon "Then, I will make a pact with you!"

"Eh? Is that even possible?" Gray was shocked to hear that coming from his mouth.

"I have command seals, so I'm a half servant half master." Sieg explained to her.

Astolfo immediately nod her head in excitement "Yes, I will gladly make a pact with you again!"

"Shouldn't you asked Shirou and Shisou if they would agree to this?" Gray asked.

"That's true…then Saber, can you come with us?"

"Alright, I will come with you." Sieg, Gray and Astolfo jump off the building and head back to the hotel where Shirou, Rin, Morgan and El-Meilloi ll resides.

* * *

**Back to the Hotel…**

Shirou, Morgan and Rin were surprise to see an extra with them when they came back "Err Sieg, who is this person?" Shirou asked.

"This is my acquaintances, Astolfo."

He went and introduce himself "Hello everyone, my name is Astolfo, one of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne"

Rin was surprise to hear his true name "Astolfo? As in the weakest knight of the twelve paladins?"

That had hit right in her heart, but that does stop her from being proud "Yes, that's me!" he gave pat on his chest.

Morgan went and scan his appearance "So, this is the famed adventurer who had conquer all the dungeon across the world …I thought he would be a boy, never knew he was a crossdresser."

Astolfo laugh sarcastically and look at Shirou "Master, is he the one you speak of?"

"Yes, his name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou…he's the one who summon me."

As Astolfo walked to him, Gray shouted "Ah, I told you to waked Shisou up!" and immediately run to knock on El-Meilloi ll door "Shisou, Shisou it's already afternoon! It's time to wake up!"

The door open and out came El-Meilloi ll wearing his usual suit. He scratches his head and yawns in tiredness "What's all the noise about?" he look around the room and saw Astolfo "And also, who is that person?"

Sieg got a headache and gestured them to sit in the sofa. With Astolfo sitting beside him, he explained the story from the beginning to the end.

Finishing the story, he got serious as he went to talk about his next point "Master, El-Meilloi ll…would you allow me to form a contract with Saber?"

Both Shirou and El-Meilloi ll were discussing with each other and Sieg and Astolfo stare at them, waiting for their answer, he had butterfly in his stomach as this was turning point of whether they would allow it or not.

Shirou scratch his head and answer because his the master of Sieg "To be honest, I don't really know if this is the right thing…but, El-Meilloi said he will allow it because he said we will need all the help we can get to fight Angra Mainyu servants and the secret third factions in the upcoming holy grail war. "

Astolfo was so happy that he hugs Sieg right away.

Sieg couldn't breathe "Okay, okay I get that you're happy, so can you please get off me?"

"Oh, sorry." He let go and to get ready for the ritual at hand, Sieg stood up and Astolfo kneel.

Sieg close his eyes while holding up his hands to say the same incantation from his old's days.

"_Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny_."

A light glowed on his hand and radiant around them.

"_If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!"_

"_Obey me and answer my call! Will you share your destiny with me or not?"_

It Astolfo turn to say his vows to him. He opens his eyes and determined to answer his calls.

"_In the name of Saber, I shall answer your pledge!"_

"_You shall be my master,"_

"_And I shall be your servant!"_

The light had enveloped the room until it was gone with Astolfo and Sieg was facing towards each other "And now I'm in your command!" then she walk to Shirou and extend her hand "If you are my master master, then that's makes you my master as well…so I will be in your care, Master!"

"What that supposed to mean?" Shirou took her hand "But yeah, glad to be working with you as well. And call me Shirou, I don't like to be call a master, it doesn't fit me."

"Alright, then Shirou it is!"

While they are having a chit chat with each other, El-Meilloi ll gave a cough to direct their attention to him "If you guys are done then, I have another thing I will need to address."

"And that is…?"

"We might have gained a new servant," he had eyes on Astolfo" but to have an equal ground or more, we still need to more servant on our side."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Rin asked, "It's not like a summoning circle can poofs… appeared at our doorstep!"

El-Meilloi grin evily "That's where you are wrong, Tohsaka Rin." Gesturing them to follow him, he let them to the spare room.

"Ah, this is…"

* * *

**End of Chapter. I got the idea of Astolfo saber when the fgo jp server had released in their YouTube, so I include it in my writing. And the one of the next few chapters I was thinking of including four servants on Shirou side. Shirou, Sieg and Rin are going to summon their servants.**

**Servant I want to include the story:**

**Servant Ruler Artoria (Shirou servant)**

**Servant Ruler Jeanne d'arc (Sieg servant)**

**Servant Alter ego Sitonai (Rin Servant)**

**Servant lancer Karna (Sieg servant)**

**Servant saber Sigurd (Sieg servant)**

**Servant lancer Brynhildr (Rin servant)**

**Servant caster gilgamesh (Shirou servant)**

**Servant Archer Emiya (Rin servant)**

**I'm four out of eight I have listed to add to the story but leave in your review of which servant you want to me to include, and I will make changes to it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Back at the Hotel **

The gang were quite exhausted from the encounter they had with the Angra Mainyu and her servants.

After closing the door, they immediately went to their room to get a goodnight sleep.

Shirou and Rin stood in front of the door to their room, thinking about what Angra Mainyu said to him, "A third party is participating in this war as well." halts from opening the door for a little while.

He wanted to discuss this with the others and find out more but sadly, the others had already gone to their room and he was just too tired to be investigating on the matter at hand.

"Something on your mind?" Shirou turn to the voice which Rin as she looks at him.

Shirou just smiled at her "No, it's nothing really…" he said.

Rin just look at him for a while "Is that so…well I won't bother you with questions for the time being…it's been a long day and I just want to have a break from all this."

he couldn't agree more with her as he turn the doorknob open and move into their room.

His not the only one who was thinking this thoroughly, El-Meilloi lay on his chair in his room, he planted his head on the headrest and immediately close his eyes. After what he witnesses, it was clear to him that they have quite a disadvantage against them "Seven to two servants, with a powerful master to command them…" He thought while sighing, worried about the future before them.

Apart from them, a new party is joining in on the war and this cannot mean well for them.

He shifted his head sideways while tapping his finger on the table, racking up ideas to help them to be on the same playing field or on higher level than them.

After a while he thought of an idea that might help and proceeded out of his room.

Looking at the spare room they have, he went and open the room to see that was spotlessly clean and not a speck of dust was left behind. Though he must move the furniture out of the way, this was the perfectly place for him to setup a summoning circle.

With the place as what he wanted, he pulls out a chalk "Let's get to work then…" and immediately went to draw the magic circle.

He seamlessly draws the magic circle, based on the books he read on the summoning system, there is one parts he really need to have and that requires him to modify the circle quite a bit.

"Summoning circle has been established!" El-Meilloi wipe the illusion sweat off his face and look please with him at the masterpiece he has work on "All that's left is to get him to this room and we can start the ritual." El-Meilloi ll yawn and glimpse at his watch "7:00am already huh…" he closes the door on the spare room and went back to his room and jump on his bed knock out from his fatigue.

* * *

**2:00pm in the afternoon**

Sieg drowse in exasperation and sat on his bed, he looks around the room only to see Gray still in her slumber "Morgan has gone to Shirou room huh…" He gave a sighed and got dressed before he quietly moves to the entrance and turn the doorknob to not disturb her and move out of the room.

He softly closes the door and walked to the sofa only to find a letter that was place on the middle of the table "A Letter?" he went to pick the letter and examined the content, he saw on the left corner had some wording that spell out "U.A High School" and a sigils embed in the middle with a symbol of U.A.

He takes a good long look at the letter before placing it down on the table. He heard a sound creak from the direction of his room and Gray had gotten out of the room wearing her usually hood "Ah Good Morning, Sieg!"

"Good Morning."

Gray went and sat on the opposite side of Sieg. She then saw the letter as well "What's that?" she asked.

"A Letter from U.A High school." He replied and Gray gave a face of discern "Ah, I see…"

The living room was silence with both look at each other for a while as they did not know each other quite as well as they thought.

Gray had been looking down, while Sieg was looking straight at her "This is awkward…" they both thought to themselves in unison.

Sieg decided to break the tension between them and spoke to her "Come to think of it, we didn't really really get to know one another, right?"

Gray look up at him "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, We two haven't right introduce ourselves at that time…" and Gray nod her head in agreement "That's true…so how do we go about doing it?" she asked, "Should I start first?"

Sieg fold his arms and Gray could see him mesmerizing in his thoughts "A good question…" he whispers. He kept moving his head, not knowing what to do, that is until an idea pop up in his head. With his hand forming a fist, he stamps his hand like rock on to paper and his face lighten up to look at her "Change of plans, why don't we head down to town for a while?"

Gray look at the room around her, it was completely silent and even more peaceful.

With everyone sleeping in their rooms, guess a chance for them to explore more of this world, starting with the nearest town "I guess we can go out…"

"It's decided then…" Sieg and Gray got out from their sits and with Gray writing a note for the others to see when they wake up, telling them that they heading to town and will be coming back in a few hours.

They went the out of the hotel and saw contrasting kinds of people walking past them. They still hadn't gotten used to the fact that people had peculiar stuff merge with their body, so in this case, they just neglected it completely.

"Shall we go…?" Sieg asked and Gray nod her head.

* * *

Shirou went out of the room and following him was Rin glaring at Morgan. As He went and sat on the sofa, something caught his eyes "What is this…?" he picks up a letter and note which were side by side on the table.

"A letter? And a note?" he first browses through the note as the words had inscribed on it already. The two look over his shoulder and to read through what Shirou was holding first.

"_Dear everyone,_

_Me and Sieg will be heading to town to gather more information about this world, _

_so, you don't have to worry about us, _

_we will be back in a few hours… _

_by Gray."_

"_Ps, if you don't wake Shisou up by the time we come back, I will be very angry!"_

"Huh? Why do we have to wake him up? Can't we just let him sleep through the night? I'm sure he will be happy." Rin fold her arm while grumble about. It was bad enough that Morgan had intrude in when Rin was in a bliss laying down on Shirou and having some alone time with him, now they must make sure that when Sieg and Gray got back from city, El-Meilloi was awake in time.

"You're just upset that I just intrude on your precious one to one time with him." Morgan whisper to Shirou, just enough for her to hear as she wants to tease Rin. it worked successfully as she instantly upswing her body, redness filled her face.

"Wha.."

Shirou understand what Morgan was trying to say, "Oh is that it? you can just ask me if you want to."

As if seeing her younger self all over again, Shirou could see her shaking her hands uncontrollably "No, It's not like that!"

Morgan happen to find this funny; she leans forward muffle her laughter with her hands, she heard turns her face to Morgan "And you…can you keep your mouth shut for one minute!?"

"Nah, I don't think so…harassing you is part of my skill as a witch."

Rin was fuming with anger, ready to blow up at any second.

"Rin…" Shirou call out to her and she turn back to him, with her voice as "What is it Shirou…!? If you have come to laugh, then…"

Shirou sigh "I'm not going to laugh at you or anything of sort." just a few words and Rin could see him being serious about it "If I laugh at you, you would get angry and that's not what I want to do it."

"It would go against my nature."

Shirou stare at her for a long time, with his face smiling at her making sure she does not do anything that will provoke Morgan and get them into a fight.

Rin quickly move her head away from his gaze "Hmm, this does not mean I'm happy at all."

Shirou nod his head "I know…"and place the note on the table.

Next is the letter, he looked at it and saw the signature of U.A High school and the sigil of U.A as well. He tore open the letter cover and pull out the content paper from inside.

With Morgan and Rin at each side, they read through the paper.

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

"I see…so that's how they want to play it…" Rin replied.

"Ho…To think they would go so far as this…" Morgan replied.

Shirou placed the letter back on the table "For now, we should discuss with El-Meilloi ll, Sieg and Gray, then we can proceed from there."

"I agree with you."

* * *

Sieg and Gray was exploring the shops that was lined up in straight line beside them. With the ice-cream they first bought with Sieg allowance from El-Meilloi ll. Gray was looking straight and licking her ice-cream while Sieg was looking around them.

Each person he sees might look weird, but, they are no different than normal humans, doing daily routine like going to work or hanging out friends, it's matters not to them, at least there isn't any danger going on around.

They went into the shopping mall and when they passed through the clothes store, Sieg saw Gray had suddenly stop as she was staring at the pinkish dress in the display.

Sieg walk to her and saw the dress she was staring at "Do you want it?" he asked.

Gray got startled by his sudden intrusion and he could see her face flustered "Eh…no, I shouldn't trouble you with such things."

Sieg smiled at her "Don't worry, I have enough for the dress, just tell me if you want it and I will go buy it for you."

Staring at the dress for a while, Gray turn back and nod her head.

"Alright, now that's decided, then let us go inside."

After they had finish eating their ice-cream, they went into the store and a store assistant had come up to them "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah there is…"

Sieg illustrate to her about the lovely attire outside. Once finish explaining, the assistant nods her head "Then please wait a moment…I will go get the dress right now." She went back to the storage to pick up what he asked for.

Sieg and Gray went to the fitting and wait there until the retailer came back with the dress at hand. She passes the dress over to Gray "Sir, here's the pink dress that you asked for."

"Ah, thank you." Sieg took the dress and pass it to Gray, she went inside the changing room and close the curtains. After a while, the curtain was open and from inside appear a well dress girl.

With a rose pin on her hair and non-shoulder covering dress, she really looks like a princess in disguise from Sieg point of view.

The store assistant got in a enchant position with both her hands on her cheeks "Wow!"

Gray was fidgeting all the way, eyes moving all around and gathering her courage just to asked "H-how do I look?"

Sieg smiled "Hmmh, you look pretty."

"Oh really!?" Sieg nod his head. Gray was so happy when Sieg compliment her, her face enlivens with delight "Then Shisou might like it as well…" she thought.

Griping on her dress, she makes her decision's" T-then I will take this!"

After paying for dress, Sieg and Gray head out of the store. Gray was happily hugging the plastic bag with the dress inside. "Hehehehehe…"

Being happy for her, Sieg look at her secretly smiling.

* * *

With his eyes looking forward, they were walking aimlessly through the shopping mall, they had very much enjoyed each other company and now it was time to asked, "So, where do you want to go next?"

Gray deliberated while looking around the shopping mall, the store's around her were not to her interest and she don't think there is any place to have fun in.

While waiting for her reply, Sieg saw something that could intrigue her "Then about that!?"

Gray look at where Sieg point his finger to and immediately nod her in excitement "Yes, let's go to that place…I've always wanted to experience it at first hand!"

Upon arriving to the Arcade, she was captivated by the loud lively sound of the machine they had and the people that play in it "T-this is amazing…!" she blushed when she notices that Sieg was still beside her.

She panicked "Uh no, it's not what you think…!" and Sieg just walk to the counter and discuss with the cashier something she couldn't hear, exchange with the cashier money with a card before going back to her side.

Gray was dumbfounded until Sieg gave her the card "And this is for?" she asked.

"For the machine inside."

Gray stare at card he gave to her, not knowing how to use it. Sieg happen to catch on her oblivious and judging from her first reaction of when she looks at the Arcade just now, it was clear to him that she did not know about modern entertainment at all.

"Did you not take part in any fun and games?" He asked.

Gray shake her head "No…as a disciple of Shisou, it's my duty to accompany him to every job he takes and protect when he needs it. So, I have no time for that sort of pleasure."

"I see…" Sieg did not expect her to be so devoted to her job, El-Meilloi ll really should take her to have fun more often. In any case, now is a good time to let her experience what she had miss out during her duty as an assistant, he took her hand "Eh? Where are we going?" She asked.

"Inside the Arcade, don't you want to experience what typical girls do in their free time?"

Yes, it was true she didn't have kind of leisure to absorb her in as she was busy taking class of magic and helping her teacher out. "I-I want to…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to have what a normal girl has, to have fun and not care about the worries of life!" she raises her voice and Sieg nod his head "Then it's decided…" he pull her into the Arcade and showed her on how to use the retro machine.

it was hard for her as it was her first time playing the retro machine. But as time passes by, she had gotten used to it and was engrossed. They also switch from the classic to the more hands on movement like the dance machine.

Gray lost and was in kneeling down in defeat and with his victory in set, Sieg raise his hand.

Next thing they tried is the claw machine, Sieg had help Gray since she a beginner on this and won a plush toy for her.

* * *

**One hour later…**

They came out of the Arcade and Gray never felt more alive, she stretches her hands out while smiling to herself "Ah, that hit the spot!"

"I'm see that you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes I am."

"I'm glad…it wouldn't be a get to know one another without first having fun." he implied on it.

Gray was feeling please with herself "Yes, it wouldn't be…"

* * *

As they were walking out of the shopping mall, a group of four people ran past them, three was running in front while the fourth, being a huge minotaur carried a bulky item on his shoulder.

Chasing after them was pink long hair androgynous-looking boy which Sieg recognize but with an attire of a bunny suit and welding a whip sword "You aren't getting away!" she call out to them as the sword she weld had extended into a whip sword and she flung the whip towards them.

The whip sword entangles the minotaur and with his full vigor, he yanks the minotaur to her side and slam him onto the ground. The minotaur was knock out cold and the whip had withdrawn back into a sword.

"One down, three more to go!" The boy got in his stance as the three looks back, gritting their teeth with anger now that their tank had been one shot by him.

"Damn it, kill her!" The three activates their quirks.

One enlarges his hands and slam the ground to create a shockwave, the other shot out laser from his fingertips and the last blow out fire.

The simultaneous blow had created an explosion which Sieg and Gray had to shield their eyes from.

"Yahoo, that will teach you to mess with us!"

Fearing it was the end for him, Gray look away but Sieg look forward and glared his eyes "No…it's not over yet!" A shadow had cast over the pathway and Gray look up to find that the boy had not been burn to a crisp as she was in the air, with her hands stretch out to the side, all the bystander had seen her in a figure of a T.

"What!?" The thief's grasp in horror as she landed on the ground and with his whip sword extended, she swings her hilt and the whips swung in an arc around the three, three circle and the whip had wrap them in a gift.

"And that's that!" The boy bows down as if he's an entertainer and all the bystander immediately clap their hands in unison and the girl flabbergasted.

All the bystander had gathered around her to congratulated her "Wow, that was cool!"

"I've never seen such acrobatics being use like this!"

"I've seen a lot of hero vs villains in my lifetime, but this takes the cake!"

The girl laughed quietly and scratches her head, embarrassed from all the compliment she receives.

Sieg and Gray move past the crowd and make to through to the center where they can see the girl.

He clenches his fist, not knowing if he would remember him, but decide to try.

"Rider!" He calls out and hearing Sieg familiar voice, the boy turns to look at him and was immediately surprised "Eh, Sieg?"

He ran over to Sieg and plunge his hand on Sieg shoulder. "Is that really you, Sieg!?" he asked griping his shoulder tightly and Sieg grimace in pain "Y-yeah, it's me…can you move your hand, you're crushing me."

"Ah sorry." He removed his hand from his shoulder and Sieg felt relieve. Astolfo notice a hooded figure beside him and went to asked, "Err master, who is this person?"

"Oh, let me introduce…this is Gray, and Gray, this is rider."

Gray extend her hand "Pleasure to meet you, Rider."

Astolfo took it and both shake hands "The pleasure is mine, Gray. And instead of rider, call me Saber! I recently got a class change due to the holy grail influence." she nods her head, feeling proud of her achievement.

"Alright, then I will call you Saber then."

With all the bystander still crowding them, it was time to move. With mana flooding their circuits, they jump up to the height of the building.

They had move to the rooftop of the city building where no one would even dare to make it up here.

"Oh yeah, I haven't asked, how did you get summoned into this world?"

Astolfo tilted his head "Hmm, I don't know."

Gray was shocked to hear his reason "What do you mean by don't know!?"

"All I know is that when I came to it, I was already in this world."

"I see…" As Sieg was immerse in his thoughts on he was summon, Astolfo was fiddling with his finger and decided to ask, "Hey master, can I make a contract with you again?"

Sieg look at him and saw his expression was bitter as if he would be sad if he rejected his proposal. "Saber…" Astolfo look at him when he called out his name "I'm a servant like you right now and have a master named Shirou…so if you still want to be my servant then…" he raised his hand with the command seals of a dragon "Then, I will make a pact with you!"

"Eh? Is that even possible?" Gray was shocked to hear that coming from his mouth.

"I have command seals, so I'm a half servant half master." Sieg explained to her.

Astolfo immediately nod her head in excitement "Yes, I will gladly make a pact with you again!"

"Shouldn't you asked Shirou and Shisou if they would agree to this?" Gray asked.

"That's true…then Saber, can you come with us?"

"Alright, I will come with you." Sieg, Gray and Astolfo jump off the building and head back to the hotel where Shirou, Rin, Morgan and El-Meilloi ll resides.

* * *

**Back to the Hotel…**

Shirou, Morgan and Rin were surprise to see an extra with them when they came back "Err Sieg, who is this person?" Shirou asked.

"This is my acquaintances, Astolfo."

He went and introduce himself "Hello everyone, my name is Astolfo, one of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne"

Rin was surprise to hear his true name "Astolfo? As in the weakest knight of the twelve paladins?"

That had hit right in her heart, but that does stop her from being proud "Yes, that's me!" he gave pat on his chest.

Morgan went and scan his appearance "So, this is the famed adventurer who had conquer all the dungeon across the world …I thought he would be a boy, never knew he was a crossdresser."

Astolfo laugh sarcastically and look at Shirou "Master, is he the one you speak of?"

"Yes, his name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou…he's the one who summon me."

As Astolfo walked to him, Gray shouted "Ah, I told you to waked Shisou up!" and immediately run to knock on El-Meilloi ll door "Shisou, Shisou it's already afternoon! It's time to wake up!"

The door open and out came El-Meilloi ll wearing his usual suit. He scratches his head and yawns in tiredness "What's all the noise about?" he look around the room and saw Astolfo "And also, who is that person?"

Sieg got a headache and gestured them to sit in the sofa. With Astolfo sitting beside him, he explained the story from the beginning to the end.

Finishing the story, he got serious as he went to talk about his next point "Master, El-Meilloi ll…would you allow me to form a contract with Saber?"

Both Shirou and El-Meilloi ll were discussing with each other and Sieg and Astolfo stare at them, waiting for their answer, he had butterfly in his stomach as this was turning point of whether they would allow it or not.

Shirou scratch his head and answer because his the master of Sieg "To be honest, I don't really know if this is the right thing…but, El-Meilloi said he will allow it because he said we will need all the help we can get to fight Angra Mainyu servants and the secret third factions in the upcoming holy grail war. "

Astolfo was so happy that he hugs Sieg right away.

Sieg couldn't breathe "Okay, okay I get that you're happy, so can you please get off me?"

"Oh, sorry." He let go and to get ready for the ritual at hand, Sieg stood up and Astolfo kneel.

Sieg close his eyes while holding up his hands to say the same incantation from his old's days.

"_Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny_."

A light glowed on his hand and radiant around them.

"_If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!"_

"_Obey me and answer my call! Will you share your destiny with me or not?"_

It Astolfo turn to say his vows to him. He opens his eyes and determined to answer his calls.

"_In the name of Saber, I shall answer your pledge!"_

"_You shall be my master,"_

"_And I shall be your servant!"_

The light had enveloped the room until it was gone with Astolfo and Sieg was facing towards each other "And now I'm in your command!" then she walk to Shirou and extend her hand "If you are my master master, then that's makes you my master as well…so I will be in your care, Master!"

"What that supposed to mean?" Shirou took her hand "But yeah, glad to be working with you as well. And call me Shirou, I don't like to be call a master, it doesn't fit me."

"Alright, then Shirou it is!"

While they are having a chit chat with each other, El-Meilloi ll gave a cough to direct their attention to him "If you guys are done then, I have another thing I will need to address."

"And that is…?"

"We might have gained a new servant," he had eyes on Astolfo" but to have an equal ground or more, we still need to more servant on our side."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Rin asked, "It's not like a summoning circle can poofs… appeared at our doorstep!"

El-Meilloi grin evily "That's where you are wrong, Tohsaka Rin." Gesturing them to follow him, he let them to the spare room.

"Ah, this is…"

* * *

**End of Chapter. I got the idea of Astolfo saber when the fgo jp server had released in their YouTube, so I include it in my writing. And the one of the next few chapters I was thinking of including four servants on Shirou side. Shirou, Sieg and Rin are going to summon their servants.**

**Servant I want to include the story:**

**Servant Ruler Artoria (Shirou servant)**

**Servant Ruler Jeanne d'arc (Sieg servant)**

**Servant Alter ego Sitonai (Rin Servant)**

**Servant lancer Karna (Sieg servant)**

**Servant saber Sigurd (Sieg servant)**

**Servant lancer Brynhildr (Rin servant)**

**Servant caster gilgamesh (Shirou servant)**

**Servant Archer Emiya (Rin servant)**

**I'm four out of eight I have listed to add to the story but leave in your review of which servant you want to me to include, and I will make changes to it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Class 1-A student were on standby and changed to their jersey after their homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota just told them to.

Shirou and Rin had changed to their fifth holy grail war attire and due to the illusion, which El-Meilloi ll had erect, the teacher had a misconception of them wearing the U.A jersey.

"I see it still fit you."

Shirou lift his jacket and glance over his t-shirt "You think so…?" it's been a long time since he wore it, so he couldn't really know if he had outgrown the outfit.

He looks up to saw Rin in her usually red long sleeve tee and black skirt with knee socks "Huh, and here I thought you wouldn't wear it back…"

He teased her to see her reaction and Rin grumble about "What? If you wear back your outfits, then shouldn't I wear mine!?"

Shirou laughed quietly "Guess we are two birds of a kind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked while laughing, at the same time she accepted his compliment "Well I guess we are…"

* * *

"Then what about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" both turn to the source of the voice which is Uraraka.

The student in the class were pondering about why did their homeroom teacher on the first day suddenly asked them to do a quirk assessment test which he was going to answer why "If you are going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events."

The path U.A follows had diverted from the beaten system and instead let the teacher run their classes.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" he pulled out a phone with what look like an app "Physical fitness tests where weren't allowed to use your Quirks." The ministry has been hesitant about whether to still uses the test score where student wasn't allowed to use their Quirks at all or allow them, which Aizawa shota thought it was just stupid.

"Emiya Shirou, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

everyone looks at him and Shirou did not know he finish in 1st, so he was kind of startled to hear that. The delinquent looks at him with menacing eyes "What!? He had a higher score than me!? Who is this guy?"

He was interrupted by his homeroom teacher "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

He scratches his head as he did not remember anything in junior high days "Sorry, I don't really know…" Everyone just at him dumbfound by his answer while Rin who knew what really what happen what concerning about him.

Aizawa scratched his head "Well, it doesn't matter anyway since we will be using your throw as the baseline for the score." Rin exhale in relieve knowing she does not need to intervene on this matter.

Shirou stood on the circle for the pitch thrower "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry. Give it all you've got."

Shirou took a deep breath and flooded his magic circuit with prana, with the enhancement added on his pitching hand, he could unleash the strength of at least what a superhuman could throw "This should be enough…" due to secrecy of magic he make with Zeltretch and the other two, he strengthen his hand at half of what his original magic could.

He threw the ball and a propeller g-force in a shape of a circle was seen and it went sky-high until a sparkle could be seen.

Everyone was staring at the glimmering light until the ball drop down to the ground and the teacher taking recording of the throw spoke "Know your own maximum first." He turns behind to face his student "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

He showed the recordings to his student and everyone including Shirou was simultaneously flabbergasted by the numbers they were shown.

It was at an overall high "800 meters? Seriously?" one of the student's was amaze at its result.

Shirou look at his hand as he did expect this to happen "Is it the added magic circuit that help became like this?" seriously, what sort of magic inside the circuit did they give? he kept this to himself.

Skipping on everyone's opinions, Aziawa when he said the word fun had become serious. Only Rin, Shirou and Midoriya seem to notice this "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

The laidback teacher grin at his student which they did not like it "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh?" Everybody shouted out in denial as they were opposed to this, but the teacher did not take no for an answer.

"We're free to do what want about the circumstances of our students." His push back his hair so that everyone could see the sadistic side of him "Welcome to U. A's hero course!"

some were afraid, some were determined, some just smirks knowing what they would get first.

Uraraka being the cheerful girl she is was damn defiantly on this as she could not believe what the teacher had just told them "Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disaster, big accidents and selfish villains…Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness."

"Heroes are the ones who reverses those situations, wouldn't you say…Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin!?" he directed the question to them both and both could see the confusion in everyone's eyes.

At first Rin was damn uncertain about this teacher, whether it's part of instinct accumulate as a teacher or hero experience, but now she knew that they have to be extra careful around him because he perceives them well.

Rin breathe out to calm her nerve down and answer Aizawa question "Of course, the world won't stop for you even if you wanted it to stop, they will keep moving forward and by the time you know what's happening, it will be too late."

"Yes, the world won't stop for you …that's why we at U.A will continue to do it's best to give you one hardship after another so that you will be able to respond to it quickly...!"

"Go beyond. Plus, ultra." indicating a challenge for them, he arches his finger back and forth "Overcome it with all you've got."

Everyone was determined to pass the test as they did want to get expelled, but not Midoriya, he dreaded for only able to utilize the power at either a hundred percent which cost him his hands or at zero percent "What am I going to do?!"

Fast forwarding through the several test which many were able to complete with flying colors and as usual Midoriya was last in place, it's time for the fifth test, the ball throw.

Midoriya was quaking in his shoes when it was his turn to throw the ball "All's that's left is this, long distance run, sit-ups and the seated toe-touch. It's now or never. At this rate, I'll be last."

Lida look concerned for him "It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this."

"Huh?" Delinquent state the obvious in his experience with him "Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know."

Lida look shocked when he said "Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

The delinquent look blur "Huh?"

Midoriya shut out any thought and focus on the throwing the ball, he activated the quirk but was instantly shut out by an eye. The ball flew and went down to the ground and the monitor call out the recordings "46 meters."

Midoriya freaked out when he heard that, he looked to his hand as he thought he had switch on or at least tried to "What's going on? What isn't my Quirk activated?"

"I erased your Quirk." Like switching to a mode, the bandage levitates in the sky and Midoriya look to his teacher and was surprise "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you were accepted."

"You erased my Quirk?" This was when he realized "Those googles…I see!"

"You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure hero: Eraser Head!"

Rin was speculating about the Quirk Aizawa had used "is that a mystic eye? And one that negates people's special abilities, that could come quite in handy…"

The class were debating about the homeroom teacher "Eraser? I don't know him."

"I've heard of him. He's an underground hero."

All Might was worried about Midoriya and decided to hide in one corner like stalking his girlfriend "That's right, young Midoriya…he and I don't get along."

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone saved you?"

Midoriya denied and Aziawa pulled him closer and gave him a lecture "I'm saying that's those around you will be forced to do." He undid his Quirk and gave the ball back to Midoriya "I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get over with."

* * *

All Might look worried.

Everyone was waiting for Midoriya, Shirou turn to Rin "Shouldn't we go help him?"

Rin shake her head "There's no need." She smiled confidently and after spending time with her for a few years, Shirou knew to trust her "If you say so…then I will wait." Both turn to see what Midoriya will do.

After hearing his homeroom teacher lectures, instead of being discourages, he was look intense and throw the ball "It's just as Aziawa sensei says." This time both Aizawa and All might sense something had spurt inside of Midoriya "At this rate, there's no way I'll become a hero."

All Might was instantly shocked "Hey, hey is he serious?"

Aizawa watches as the Quirk had activated in Midoriya, but instead of the arm, he transferred all the power to his finger to maximize his throwing strength "Smash!" Rings of shockwave could be seen from the ball as it thrust towards the sky.

Everyone looked shocked while Rin smiled knowing he would pull through no matter what. Suffering from the recoil of the throw, he gritted his teeth, trying to endure the pain "It doesn't hurt as much as before…"

Looking at the recording, which was seven hundred and five meters, he heard from Midoriya and look at him "I can still move!" as he clenched his fist.

"This kid…" he widened his eyes in surprised.

"I came because I was worried, but what the heck, young man?! You still couldn't your power, but you also couldn't become incapacitated…"

"Did he just…?"

"Yes, He sent his Quirk power to his fingertips and propelled the ball at the last point of contact towards the sky!" Rin explained it to him.

"minimizing the injury while maximizing the power…! What the heck young man?! You're so cool!"

Bakugo was not having it, when his mouth widened when he saw Midoriya had unleash his Quirk "Wh-What's with that power?!" He's knows that people Quirk were manifested at the age of four, it's was unthinkable to see for the first time during his childhood with him.

Now he was damn pissed off by the fact and wanted to make him pay "What's the meaning of this?"

A small explosion occurs in his hands with Bakugo activating his Quirk alerting everyone near him, he immediately ran towards Midoriya "Hey! Tell me what's going on Deku, you bastard!"

Midoriya was in distress with his eyes blanking out from Bakugo charging. Shirou had begun to move to stop the delinquent but a hand had halt him from going out "Why are you stopping me, Rin? If this keeps on, who's know what will happen to him!"

"Wait, I want to see where this is going…"

A long cloth had wrap around Bakugo and Shirou turn to look at Aizawa sensei had activated his Quirk. Bakugo was struggling to move from the cloth, but it wouldn't budge "What the-? These cloths are hard…!"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy."

"Jeez…" Rin smiled once again and analyses when Aziawa had activated his Quirk "I see…so that's how his Quirk works…"

"What did you find out?" Shirou asked.

"I thought that Quirk is negating the mysterious phenomenon, but it's only can be used for human with special abilities of this world."

Everyone in the class was scare of their homeroom teacher as his face grimace "Don't keep making me use my Quirks over and over. I have dry eye." He shouted.

He deactivated his Quirk and free Bakugo "We're wasting time. Whoever's next get ready." and he walks away.

Bakugo anger has skyrocket at this moment, in an addition seeing his childhood friend use his Quirks for the first time, he was stop by his teacher "Until a while ago, he was just a pebble on the side of the road…" reminiscing his memories from the past, he gritted his teeth "Just a pebble…on the side of the road!"

Midoriya slowly walk away from Bakugo and met up with the others "Is your finger all right?" Uraraka was concerning about his wellbeing "Oh, yeah…it's does not hurt that much anyway…"

She clasps her hand "I'm glad!"

Shirou was content with what Aizawa did to stop Bakugo, but there's one thing on his mind which he needs to confirm with Midoriya, but that would have to wait as Aizawa went on to the next test.

Before long, all the test was completed, and everyone was waiting for the homeroom teacher "Since it will be a waste of time to verbally tell you the result, I'll will show you the results." He shows his phone to the student "the total is simply the marks you got from each test."

While for the result to show up, Midoriya had been anxious about the score as Aizawa did say before that the person with the lowest score will be expelled from the school.

A hologram pops through from the phone and the result were out. Scanning through the score, he did not see his name appear until the end the of the scoreboard.

he despairs when he saw his name at the corner side of the scoreboard "Eh…I'm in the last place…?'

* * *

Little did they know that Aizawa had bamboozles them "By the way, I was lying about the expulsion."

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded and Aizawa explain "It was rational decision to draw the upper limits of your Quirks."

"What!?" everyone shouted in unison as they were fooled by Aizawa, Rin was laughing so hard until she almost fell "Shirou, don't tell me you actually believe in his words?"

Shirou look away, embarrassed by the fact he trusts Aizawa "Is that a problem?"

Still amused, she wiped a tear from her eyelid "Nah…Shirou you trust people too easily," She then smiled at him "but that's what I like about you."

He immediately blushed with eyes looking away from her" Damn it, I forgot that she likes to tease me…"

Coming back to MIdoriya, he was at a complete and utter shock of being deceived from the start.

A girl had break it to him "Of course, that was a lie."

"It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." But the others didn't know.

"We didn't notice…"

And with that, they are done with the Quirk assessment, but before dismissing them back to their class, Aizawa hand a form to Midoriya "Midoriya, have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office…tomorrow will be packed with more rigorous tests, Prepare yourself."

Midoriya took the form and the rests head back to the classroom.

"Aizawa you liar!"

He turns to All Might and laze to ask him "All Might. You were watching? Too much time on your hands?"

"A rational deception" You said? April fool was last week." He went to explain about his expulsion of previous first years by cutting those he deems of no potential without hesitation "For a man like that to take back his words…" he immediately point his finger to Aizawa "That must be because you also felt the potential of that kid, right?"

Aizawa was confuse by his way of talking "Also? You seem to be supporting him quite a bit."

All Might realize what he had just said and taken aback, Aizawa walk away from him "Is that how a teacher should be acting? but His potential was not zero, that's all it was." He etched those words to All Might "I will always cut those without potential…there's nothing crueler than letting a dream end midway."

All Might look at him "So you're being kind in your own way, huh, Aizawa? But we don't really get along after all.

* * *

**After school…**

With Rin latching on to Shirou arm, they were heading back to the hotel, that's when a voice calls out to them "Shirou, Rin…wait for us!" they turn to see Midoriya, Uraraka and Lida running towards them

"Oh, it's you guys…"

They stop and Uraraka asked "Are you two going to the station?"

Shirou scratch his head "Well, not really…"

Lida had question appearing on his head "Not really? "

Rin clarify out for him "Our home is at a near distance from here."

"Oh…then can we at least accompany with you until your home?" Midoriya asked.

Both Shirou and Rin turn to each other and Shirou nod his head "Okay."

The three cheer and the five of them walk out the school campus.

* * *

**Back at the hotel…**

After Parting ways with the three at the station, Shirou and Rin open the door only to find Sieg resting on the sofa at the living room, he took notices and greet them "Ah welcome back."

"We're back." Rin greet back

Shirou then saw only Sieg was at the living room" Where's everyone else?" Shirou asked.

"Ah, They're at El-Meilloi ll room." Sieg stood up and led them outside the room. Before Rin twist the doorknob open Sieg caution them "Ah but first I got to warn that it's going to be loud from here on."

"Well, it couldn't be that dangerous right?" and Rin push the door open. When the door was open, a figure crash into the wall beside her "Eh?"

Shirou look over her to see what was going on and saw Gray had fallen onto the floor and Morgan holding her dust sword on the other side "See what I mean…?" Sieg corrected her ego.

Rin grimace at the sight.

Standing on the side was El-Meilloi ll and Astolfo, El-Meilloi ll was scolding Morgan "Oi, what did I tell you about holding back? You could have killed my student!"

but as usually, Morgan didn't listen "I was suppressing my power and she should be at least this level if she wants to combat servants."

As El-Meilloi ll was lecturing to Morgan, Astolfo saw them on the door and skip towards them "Yoholo, welcome back guys!"

"Ah, we're back…" Rin look at the white huge room, well courtesy of El-Meilloi ll magic "but this is training?" she folded her arms "All I see is a bloody Gray on the floor!"

Astolfo laugh awkwardly and look at the two "Well she did suppress her power quite a bit, but…" they turn and stare at Gray whom was hanging on by a thread.

"I'm still not dead, you know." Still conscious and using her scythe as a support, she struggles to stand. Both Astolfo and Rin help her up while Shirou sighed, Morgan really need understand they are just humans, not servant she can't put them on the same level.

"Shirou, you're back." Morgan greeted him

Shirou got to the point "Hey Morgan…"

"What? Are you gonna lecture me like that teacher did?" she gave an ill-tempered expression and Shirou scratch his head, Morgan knew she had hit right on the mark "Well don't worry, just having that teacher reciting to me about not killing his student is enough to give me a headache…so I intend to hold back."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

After seeing his innocent smile, Morgan turn her head away and blushed "W-well, it's the least I can do…after all, you have given me what I wanted the most…" she was speaking so softly so that Shirou wouldn't hear about it.

"Now then…" Shirou did some stretching, and everyone was watching him" what are you doing, Shirou?" Rin asked.

"What am I doing? I'm preparing for training…it's still ongoing right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's no problem." Shirou walk to the middle where the training simulation stand and Rin did as well "so, who's going to be my opponent?"

"Me…!" Rin walk at the opposite end of where Shirou stands "I'm your opponent and let me tell you first, I don't intend on going easy on you!"

"That goes the same for me!"

* * *

**Next day at U.A high school…**

"I am…" Midoriya was beaming with excitement when he heard a familiar voice coming out from the door "Coming through the door like a normal person."

Everyone was filling with enthusiasm as if their mind were one "It's All Might…"

"Wow, he really is a teacher!"

The frog girl was falling in love the what All Might had worn as he walking to the teachers table "That is a costume from the sliver age, isn't it?"

"It's style is so different; it's giving me goose bumps…"

From her seat, Rin was watching All Might at a distance "Wow, I didn't think he was that popular!" she thought.

All Might need not need to introduce himself as they all know who he was, so he got straight to the point "Let's right into it! This is what we'll do today—" doing a dramatic pose, he pulls a card from his costume" Combat Training!"

"Combat…"

"Training!"

"And to go with that are these!" at the corner of classroom, like a mecha scene, the luggage's tray open up with the content inside "Your personal outfits made based on your registrations and requests you sent in before the school started."

Everyone shouted in excitement "After you change, gather in Ground beta!"

* * *

**(At Ground Beta…)**

All Might was standing on the road and everyone was coming out of the tunnel "They say the clothes make the man, young ladies and gentlemen."

"be fully aware…"

"From now on…you are heroes!"

All Might stare at everyone looks. Shirou and Rin turn off their illusion to show their clothes to him "That's great, everyone. You all look cool!"

"Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

* * *

**End of chapter. Yeah, a lot of this I took it from the episode, so it might feel a bit bland, but let me know what you think of this and the next chapter I'm to include the servant I said in the previous chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Now, we shall begin our combat training!"

lida had something he want to speak "Sir! This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No, we're going two steps ahead!" All Might gave a peace sign "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but of you look at the total number, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate."

Midoriya scrunch his face as he looks back on his first encounter with the sludge villain, it was a dreadful encounter at first, but thanks to that, he's able to meet All Might.

"Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals—In this society of heroes," All Might gave a cough to exact the point to them "Truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!"

"For this class, you'll be spilt into villains and heroes and fight 2 on 2 battles."

"Without basic training?" The frog girl asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basic training! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

Before long, question by question started to pop up due to her influence "Then how will the wins and losses be determined?"

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa Sensei?"

"How shall we be spilt up?"

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

Rin was at the back quietly laughing in his expense and Shirou just sighed "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

Rin wipe a tear from her eyelid "Well yeah, you don't get to see this every day, especially when you are being held up by a boring teacher."

* * *

All Might tried to hold it in as he was getting fed of being asked way too much and "I'll answer all your question later!"

He took from his pocket a booklet "Now listen here."

"A script?" Midoriya was surprise and All Might read the booklet out loud, enough for them to hear "The situation is that villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout and the heroes are trying to dispose of that."

After explaining from the script, he had a box upfront "Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

They're being decided so haphazardly?"

Midoriya help to explain to Iida "Pros often have to create a makeshift team with other heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?"

"I see. The discernment to look ahead…" he bows in an apology for disrespecting All Might "Please excuse my rudeness!"

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!" he shouted in excitement.

Everyone draw the paper from the box and the team were assembled, with Shirou and Midoriya being in one team, Rin and Uraraka in the other and the rest in their own teams.

"S-Shirou…!" He turns his head only to see Midoriya shakily moving his hand towards him "I-it's good to be working with you…"

Shirou smile and took his hand "I'm in your care, Midoriya!" Midoriya was happy and shake his hand "Yeah!"

On the other team where Rin and Uraraka were form, she was sparklingly "I'm counting on you!"

She smiled brightly that Rin had to shade away from her "So bright!"

"Y-yeah…"

All Might had pluck lots from the two boxes "The first team to fight will be…these guys" A and D inscribed on it and both Midoriya and Bakugo look surprise "Team A will be heroes and team D will be villains."

"Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."

* * *

Midoriya was feeling down from having to fight his classmate. As he turns to face him, Bakugo had gone all serious on him. He quickly turns back, shying away from him, that is until Shirou help to gain his confidence.

He places his hand on Midoriya shoulder and he turn to look at Shirou, he gave a smile which Midoriya interpret as don't worry I'm here with you, so you don't need to be scared. His courage had increase as he turn to face Bakugo with a determined face.

Bakugo flinched before gritting his teeth in anger for defying him, even more for Shirou for having a higher score than him.

Talking through the microphone form the monitor, he launches a few instructions for them to follow "Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!"

As team D were heading to setup the bomb, All Might gave them advice on learning to think from a villain's perspective "This is close to a battle, so go all out and don't be afraid to get hurt… and if things go too far, I will stop it."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The D team have arrived at the site, with a bomb set in middle, it's the villain effort to protect the bomb at all cost while the hero team have to dismantle or per say, touch the bomb in order to complete the task. they went to survey around the area as to set a plan.

Lida gave a few taps on the bomb and felt the material in it "It's papier-Mache."

He was interrupted by Bakugo "Hey! Deku has a Quirk, right?"

He was confused for a sec before answering him "You saw that extraordinary strength, didn't you? But well it appears to carry a lot of risk, though…"

"Is that so…"

Lida look at Bakugo "You seem to have a great hatred for Midoriya, may I ask why?"

But Bakugo dismiss his request "It's none of your business." He shouted as he was raging on the inside "That damn nerd, how dare he trick me...I will make him pay!"

Back to the starting point where Shirou and Midoriya were waiting, they both were trying to memorize the building floor plan "It's a lot work to just remember all this, then there Lida and Bakugo…what do you think, Shirou?"

he turns to see Shirou had his hand on his chin, deep in thought while staring at the map. Shirou notice Midoriya focusing on him, he turns his head towards Midoriya, and jolted him in the process "Sorry, I was focusing on making a plan…"

He panicked "Ah no, it's me who should be sorry…" before putting the paper down "Ka-chan are amazing…"

Shirou detect a singed of sadness in him "BY Ka-chan, do you mean that spiky hair delinquent?"

Imagining him already, Modoriya laughed before nodding his head and continued "He's a piece of work, but his goal, confidence, physical strength and Quirk are way more amazing than mine."

"But, that's why as of this instant…" evidently, he can see Midoriya determination rising from within him as he put on his mask" I don't want to lose to him!"

"Then…" Midoriya turn his head to Shirou "I will make sure to back you up well…so you can go all out with him! "

Midoriya nod his head in an agreement "Yeah, let's do our best!"

Through the announcement from the monitor room, it's was time for the exercise to commence "Now, let's start the indoor person-person combat training between team A and D!"

* * *

In the spectator room where everyone was watching the battle, there were five screens shown, each at a different location. All Might suggest to them to watch the match carefully as it could help them plan for their next match.

"Young Midoriya…" He thought to himself "Here, you are no than a single student." He put on his communication device "I'll grade you strictly without playing favorites."

They jump in through the window as it was the only way they can sneak their way to the fake villain's hideout without raising an alarm that could alert them "Infiltration is a success!" Midoriya look both ways and took the left route "There are a lot of blind spots, so let's be careful."

Walking along the passageway, with darkness enshrouding the area and with path extending through multiple pathways, they have to take extra caution by stopping at the corner to make sure it's clear before making their way to the hideout.

As they as turnaround, they saw Bakugo in the air and with his hand pull back, they knew he's about to use his Quirk as he aims for the both. their instinct kicked in and they pull back to dodge his explosion, but his blast had contacted with Midoriya mask, burning it off.

"Are you okay?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah it's just a scratch, don't worry about it."

The smoke was forcefully cleared by Bakugo as he swings his hands "Come you two, don't dodge."

Both Midoriya and Shirou stood up "I figured you would do that, but I didn't think you would go for the two of us."

From the room inside, everyone watching them had looked shocked.

"A surprise attack from the start?"

A man wearing nothing, but a vest punches his fist together in anger "Bakugo, that cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!"

"Wow, you are just a muscle head!"

the man turns to Rin "What did you just say!?"

"There is no such thing as a manly attack in a field of battle, only tactic and strategy are the ones that keep you alive and winning over them, if you can't understand that, then you are just a muscle head."

The man grunted over to her explanation and All Might back her up "That's right, surprise attacks are also a strategy, they're in a real battle right now."

"Midoria and Shirou avoided it!"

"There goes Bakugo!"

everyone looks shocked as staring at the screen, Bakugo was seen charging "I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!" he retract his left arm and swing towards, but Midoriya grabs it and Bakugo was shock "What's with this guy?"

Shifting his feet around, he turns his body and using both hands as a lever, he pulls Bakugo in for an overthrow "Did he read my moves?"

"Shirou, I'm throwing him over, so go give him your all!" and he throws him over.

As Bakugo was in mid-air, he tried to stabilize himself by using his explosion as a support, but Shirou was already near him. He couldn't react quickly as Shirou punch his face hard so that he was sent flying.

Bakugo pummeled on the other side from where they stood and everyone in the monitor room was surprise.

"Let's go, Midoriya…!"

Midoriya look at Bakugo for a moment before nodding his head "Yeah."

Both ran ahead while Bakugo was left on the floor "Hey, Bakugo! Give me your status! What happened?"

Bakugo pressed on the button "Just shut up and defend. I'm really angry right now!"

"I'm not asking about how you feel! Hey!" and his device was cut off "He hung up…Going off on his own like that…Jeez! what is wrong with him?!"

Bakugo was raging as he stood up "How dare they…!" he immediately blasts his way to them at break neck speed "God damn it!" hearing his voice, Midoriya turn around to see Bakugo coming for them "What!?" he shouted.

Coming at them at full strength did Bakugo swing his leg to Midoriya, but Shirou came in between them and block his kick with his hands. Shirou then crash into the wall but grab ahold of Bakugo foot, Bakugo widened his eyes in shock while Shirou smiled and shift his eyes to Midoriya "I'll hold this guy off, you go on ahead and find the hideout!"

"Ah but…"

"Just go!" he shouted and Midoriya ran as fast as he could. Shirou threw him out to a distance, Bakugo landed on his feet and charge towards him "Looking away? you must be full of yourself." Immediately he uses his right hand and blasted him with his explosion, Shirou duck right in front of him and gave an uppercut right up his chin.

"Wow, that guy amazing!"

"An overwhelming power from the first place in the entrance exam, as expected of him!"

"How did he managed to do that?"

"Well of course he can do that easily," Rin monologued" he's survived many disadvantage battle's, so doing that is as easy breathing to him."

After throwing him, Bakugo tumble onto the ground and Shirou tries to taunt him "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

And yeap he took the bait alright; he bit his lips hard and went after Shirou with his right hooker and explosion in place "Die Bastard!" he shouted.

As the explosion were coming out, Shirou took this chance and went in for a counterattack "Now!" he moves sideways around Bakugo, but Bakugo took note of this and use his other hand he widened his eyes as Bakugo unleash his Quirk, blasting Shirou away from him.

"What!?" Rin look shock looking at the screen.

Shirou flew a few meters and slide to a stop, he wipes the dust off his cheeks "It seems he not's just a blockhead after all…"

just as Bakugo use his signature move to propel him forward, Shirou took a corner turn to get away from him "Wait, come back here!" he shouted as he gave a tsk.

Midoriya came into the villain hideout and hid in at a wall where Lida can't see him "Okay I'm here in the villain's hideout, but how do I get to the bomb without alerting Lida-kun?"

At that time, he can hear Lida talking to himself "Bakugo is a natural at being bad, but that fits the training perfectly…then I must devote myself to be a villain."

He looks to his hands "That's right, this is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Lida family…" he clenched his hands in determination "Become a villain! Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero!" he turns around with a menacing face plaster on him "I am…extremely evil!"

Midoriya heard this and was dumbfounded at his portray "What is he doing?"

Lida notice his presence and turn around "I know you're there, hero…" he jolted up but remain still behind the wall "Don't worry, he still can't see you, let's use that advantage to do a surprise attack on him…!"

He pivots his head and got a glimpse of to get a glimpse. Starting from the left side, Lida move his head to scan for Midoriya presence "Come out, come out wherever you are…"

Just then the door exploded, and they had to shield themselves from the coming wave of smoke and debris. When Midoriya open his eyes, he saw Shirou running into the vicinity with Bakugo on his tail

"Come back here you bastard!"

* * *

"W-what?! What is going on?" Lida asked.

From the monitor room, everyone happens to look stunned "What is Bakugo thinking, attacking his own hideout!?"

"What are you thinking, Shirou?" Rin thought.

"Ka-chan…and Shirou?" Midoriya shouted as Shirou ran towards him.

"Get to the bomb now!"

Midoriya nodded and follows his instructions "I'm sure you have a plan, right?"

"Yeah!" he turn to look at Bakugo who unleash a blast him, he edge his feet into the ground and push forward to get out of the blast, he then slide around and jump towards him, Bakugo immediately got shock by his move "What?"

"Sorry, but you're going to fall here!" Shirou uses this chance and kick him in his gut. In mid-air, he moves his body and thrust Bakugo in the direction of the bomb. While watching, He was sure Bakugo would collide with Lida, but he didn't include is the fact that he was versatile in the air "Don't mock me…!" stabilizing himself, he put both his hand back and unleash a series of air propeller blast.

"Shit, I didn't count for his mobility…"

Bakugo turn and look at Midoriya who also saw him "Deku…!" he blasts towards him.

Shirou wanted to go and help, however he was still in mid-air and he have nothing to anchor him to "Damn it…" he thought as he sees Bakugo aiming for Midoriya.

"Hey!" Bakugo shouted "You tricked me, didn't you?!"

From Midoriya point of view, Bakugo looks really pissed and with sparks flicker in his hand, Bakugo went in for Midoriya "Was its fun tricking me all this time, huh Deku!?"

Bakugo twist his body around to give a spinning kick, but Midoriya anticipate this and move his arms in an L shaped and deflected his kick.

Bakugo click his tongue in an annoyance but saw Midoriya pulling out a tape and wrapping around his feet "The capture tape!?"

In his mind, he references back to when Aziawa had use the tape on Bakugo "I'm glad I got to see Eraser head's moves in person!" he waits in anticipation for Bakugo next move "What's next…if it's Ka-chan, he'll be impatient and swing with his right again!" with he actually did, he jump across to dodge his attack…Bakugo turn and look in bewilderment.

However, as he managed to avoid being charcoal from Bakugo, Lida was right in front of him. Lida jumped forward and plunged Midoriya back to the ground. The Lida kept on him like predator on its prey "You aren't getting away, Midoriya!"

Midoriya kick him up in the chin to get some space just as Bakugo was charging towards him.

"Deku!" he shouted and Midoriya pull out from his explosion, he rolls to the side to see a cloud of smoke clearing up for Bakugo.

Midoriya stood up and scan around the area, he saw Lida slowly standing up and Shirou was nowhere in his field of vision…a sound broke Midoriya and he went to focus back on the problem right now which is Bakugo "Ka-chan…"

Bakugo lighted his gauntlet" Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you saying you can win even without using it? Are you underestimating me, Deku?"

"No…I'm not underestimating you, but I'm not scared of you anymore!"

this made him even mad more as he smiles "With your stalking, you probably already know…" he put his hand in front of him and Midoriya open his mouth in shock with what he's actually gonna do "But my Quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the plam of my hand and make it explode."

He pulls a trigger back "if they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and…"

he grips onto the safety pin and All Might who saw knew what it was, he speaks into the speaker to stop him from using it "Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!"

"If I don't hit him, he won't die!" he took the pin out and all the blast stored inside were let out. The blast hurling towards Midoriya were so powerful that it dented the material around it.

* * *

He shut his eyes just as the blast were about to reached him, A purple barrier in a shape of an iridescent flower with seven petals appeared, shielding him from the blast. Midoriya open his eyes to see the shield right ahead of him.

Out of everyone in the room, only Rin happen to notice the shield "Shirou…!"

Once the blast reached its end, the shaky building had stop and that's left was smoke and long crater in front of him. The shield had vanished without a trace and All Might who was worried about his welfare called out to him "Young man! Young Midoriya!"

Overshadowing the smoke was Bakugo laughing at how destructive it is "Wow, the more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast."

After the smoke cleared from one part, Lida shouted, frustrated at how reckless Bakugo had unleashed "Are you insane, that thing almost tore us apart!"

"But you're still breathing…!"

"Wait, he didn't see the that?" Midoriya thought and Bakugo stood face to face "Come on, use your Quirk, I didn't hit you, so you can still move, can't you? Come and get me!"

"The explosion shot out. He had his costume made so that his Quirk would work even for long distance and the shield just now, who was that made it?" he turn to see the bomb was still intact "Which means the game is still on…" he put on his communication to speak with Shirou " Where are you, Shirou-san?""

"Midoriya…I'm behind the wall near the bomb…" Shirou breath out "My plan didn't work…so if you are calling me, I'm certain you have a plan right!?"

Midoriya nod his head determined "Yeah, I have, but it will include me injuring my hand."

Shirou stop to think about his safety, but decided to pull it anyway "Alright, I am hearing it…"

* * *

"Sensei, you should stop them! That Bakugo's really cazy! He gonna kill him!"

All Might ponder about what Bakugo did say "Strangely enough, part of him is still sane, I don't know if it small-minded of what, but anyway…"

he calls out to him to stop using the grenade and upon hearing, he shouted "Huh?"

"To attack on such large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both hero and villains!"

"You will lose a lot of points for it!"

"again…" he clenched his hands tightly "someone again stop me…"

he shouted and Midoriya had no time to ponder about since Bakugo was coming for him with full force "Start the plan now! Over and out!"

"Fine then!" Bakugo was flew towards Midoriya "Let's fight with it out with our fists!" Midoriya got into his stance and slip on a pile of rubble.

Bakugo was already on him "It's no good, I can't dodge him!" he then switches gear and grip his fist while waiting for the timing.

Bakugo who saw this instead use his left and unleash a blast as a smokescreen, he propels to top and let gravity pull him down behind to release a double explosion, first to help maintain him in the air and the second to discharge just as Midoriya punch the air.

The class look surprise to see endeavor of acrobatics being displayed right in front of them "What was that just now?"

"Heh…he more's subtle than I expected…."

"What do you mean?"

"He changed his course in a blast that double as a smokescreen and then did it again immediately."

"And getting a clean while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustment to the power of the explosion."

The boy could accept the fact that he was talented and the other nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Midoriya shouted in pain and Bakugo took this chance for another attack "Look, here I come!" he turns around and Bakugo using his right arm now "It's your favorite right swing!" he swings his arm in full force, knocking him in the air, he then grab him and multiple explosion coming out from his hand as he swirl around and overthrow him to the ground "You are below me!"

Midoriya cough up from the impact of the throw, he turns to see Lida was right beside it, guarding it and Shirou waiting for his signal "He not's going to give me a chance to think…I knew it, he's too strong…" Shirou had been itching to intervened with Bakugo due to his feelings, but he had to wait for the queue from Midoriya, if not it would jeopardize the whole plan.

If he wants to win against the other team, though it would somewhat cripple his arm, he had no choice but to use it. He huffs and puff from the fatigue he gains during the brawl and decided to get clear from him.

He stood behind a window as Bakugo had followed him "Let me tell you one more time, use your Quirk, Deku…Are you underestimating me?!"

"No…" he griped his hand.

"You've been like this ever since we were kids…Have you been underestimating me like that since then, you bastard?!"

Shirou was completely surprise by what he had just said…Midoriya did not told him they were childhood friend, and he needed to reminded himself that this was their fight, to end the past and start a new "Don't lose to him, Midoriya!" he speak in his head.

"That's not it…" he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore and just shouted out "You're an amazing person so that's why I want to beat you!" Bakugo got mad just by hearing that "I want to win and surpass you, you idiot!"

"Don't look at me like that, You Damn Nerd!"

Both pushed their legs forward at the same time and ran towards each other.

All Might was contemplating about whether to stop the battle or not, he doesn't want to stop for his disciple as this was the first time he shown a different goal other than being a hero, he's sure that this is necessary for him to arrive at the future he desired.

Rin knew this clashed between two friends was the final one, in all her experience as a participant in the war, there will always be an attacks to end all battle, whether he can overcome the hurdle which is Bakugo or not, that is something only he would know.

Veins glowed and Sparks could be heard as both have activated their Quirks, Midoriya speak in his mind his special move while Bakugo shouted out, giving a boost to their Quirk.

"I said, this looks bad! Stop them, Sir!"

"Don't!" The man turns around to see Rin unfaltering face tells him not to stop the fight on their behalf "Listen to me, just don't!"

Both were shouting with all their might and All Might was already stressing from having to choose and he did choose "Both of you, sto—"

"Let's go, Shirou!"

Taking that as a signal, he shouted as well "Yeah!" and he ran forward for the bomb. Lida did not know what he was planning when he ran to him, but just in case, he got ready.

* * *

In Midoriya monologue, he knew there was no way to beat him one on one, but…" Smash!" he curved his arm to the side, just in between where Lida and the bomb were at.

The force of the punch generated a shockwave and like the previous explosion, it blasted through three to ten buildings, with Lida and the bomb in the air. Shirou use the rubble occurred from the blast as a steppingstone and sidestepped his way to the them.

Once he was near Lida, he grabs his hand and continued to kick the bomb back to the building. The bomb stumble and Shirou with Lida on his back got back to the building safely. He lay Lida down the floor and proceed to touch the bomb, indicating as a win.

Bakugo was fidgeting from the blast he communicates with Midoriya in the smoke "That's what…from the start, you were…you're underestimating me, aren't you!?"

"I wasn't… going to use it…" Bakugo gasped as he saw Midoriya being batter from the explosion and his blasts "Because I can't it use…" he was feeling excruciating pain, so he only say bit by bit "because my body can't handle the impact…Mr. Aizawa also said it too…but…this was all…I could think of…"

Bakugo immediately widened his eyes in shock and the clock timer had reach to zero. Everyone was silence in astound to the battle that display before them. After seeing the end, Rin smile in relief and All Might could speak through the microphone "Hero team…wins!"

Midoriya was about to drop dead on the floor, but Shirou caught had him by his arms, he saw his beat-up face smiled in pity for him "You did well, Midoriya…this is your win."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone in the room was speechless after what they saw during the episode, through the monitor they witness, Midoriya was unconscious after having a double damage dealt to him and Iida being knock out from shockwave.

Shirou lay Iida just beside Midoriya so that it would be easier for the automations to place on the stretcher and carry them to the infirmary, now comes the next problem…which is Bakugo pent up frustration from having lost the game and to Midoriya himself, ready to explode at any time.

He turns and saw him twitching around in his own thoughts about how Midoriya was able predict his right arm during the last confront and even more able to win the war.

He clenched his lost hand in exasperation and was about to explode until a hand was able to stop snap him out of his trance "Come back, Young Bakugo. It's time to review the results."

Shirou breath out in relief, seeing All Might managed to calm him down cause if he had intervene, it would not end well for the both of them "Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experience is a part of your life."

* * *

After transporting Midoriya to the infirmary and Iida waking up already, they head back to the monitor where the class was waiting, team A and D stood by one side and Rin went to Shirou side "So, did you have fun in this training…?"

Shirou to see Rin smiling to him waiting for his reply "Yeah, I guess I did feel great in this mock simulation."

"I'm glad, this really serves as a good mediation from the whole servants war thing going on."

It was time to review the result and the scoring was one to zero and All Might said in conclusion "Well, even if I say that, the MVP for this battle was Young Iida!"

Iida and Rin look up to him in surprise and shouted, and she had to asked, "Hold on, why wasn't either Shirou or he the MVP?"

"Hmm, well…Why is that?" All Might raise his hand in effort to pick someone "Does anyone know?"

A person raises her hand up her "Yes, All Might sensei… "and everyone look to "That is because Iida adapted the most to the context of training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugo acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. And as All Might sensei said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya plan was also Emiya Shirou, although he has perfect instinct, he recklessly charges into the hideout and with Bakugo on his tail, endangering Midoriya, Iida and the bomb at the same time." That Rin could agree, this isn't the first time Shirou had charge without thinking just to save people, but that had always put Rin to ease as she knew she could always count on him.

"And Iida had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over a weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack."

Iida was looked way too please with himself that he sparkles like a lightbulb and the others had to move a bit from him.

"The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules."

Everyone just looks at her and All Might had nothing to say as she had just stated everything he had to say. But when student is looking to him as a role model and as a teacher, he needed to say something "W-well, Young Iida also has parts of that could be more relaxed, but well, this is correct! "he gave a thumbs up to her.

"We should always start with the basic to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise we cannot become top heroes."

Everyone was shocked and impressed to hear a quote coming from Yaoyorozu momo, one of the four students admitted to the hero course based on recommendations and Rin gave a facepalm "I can feel a headache coming already…"

Shirou laughed "Hahahah…She's just like you Rin, a school model…"

"That's why I can feel headache coming, we are so alike."

"Yeah but with no switch of a tsundere or acting high and mighty."

Hearing that, Rin grab Shirou by his collar and went to shake him out of his life in embarrassment and anger "What did you say? Take that back!"

"No way, how can I take that back when I'm saying the truth…!" Rin grumble and letting go, she gave a mean stare at Shirou "That's it, when we are going back, I'll definitely make you regret saying all those words!"

"All right everyone, let's change locations and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about."

* * *

**Battle building B…**

In the second match, Rin and Uraraka was team B and against them was team J whom consist of tape Quirk and Rock harden guy, Team B was the Villain and Team was the hero.

"Argh! that Shirou…!" Rin was fuming behind and Uraraka was worried whether if it was her fault.

"Erm, Rin-san, if you do not like this match up with me…"

"AH no," Rin waved her hands "it's not you who I'm angry with."

Uraraka was relieved and smiled happily "I'm glad, I thought you would be angry with me…huh wait, then who are you mad about?"

"And none of your business as well."

"Ehhh…" Uraraka was pouting.

"Now, let's start the second indoor person to person combat training match!"

The ring bells rang and the both heroes went to charge in through the front door and all the way to the villain's hideout "Since I'm not as intelligent as Bakugo and the others, charging in is the only thing I can do!" the harden boy speak as he harden his whole body from top to bottom.

"And don't forget about me!" The tape boy shot out his two tape towards the two. The two dodge the tape and during that instants, the harden boy made a beeline for the bomb.

Flooding her magic circuits with prana, a small shockwave occurred as she slides in between the bomb and the harden boy "What!?" he did not expect her to be so nimble.

"One…" using the form of a sumo stance, she thrust her hand to his abdomen, causing him to spatter from the blow "Two…" she gave a spinning kick to the harden boy in the gut one more time and that was his downfall. He was sent back to ground and the tape boy look at him in stun.

"And three!" Rin rushed towards the tape boy, he did not react properly as he was in fear and she punch him in the air, and with that the two have fainted and the victory goes to Rin and Uraraka.

Uraraka look to stupefied to say anything and Rin swiped her hand "We're going back, Uraraka."

"Ah, yes!"

Everyone in the room really had no words to say and Shirou scratched his cheeks "Maybe I shouldn't have teased her too much…"

"W-wow!"

"In just three moves, she killed them off…"

"Is she a monster?!"

"All right, everyone gather round for a review of the second match. Next, we will begin the third to the last match!" During those matches, the student was able to show off their Quirk and use to their advantage, there were those with strong Quirks able to level a building or so and some got side effects written on them. Shirou and Rin marveled at well their combination, though some also need to work on it as well.

* * *

After everyone was done with their matches, all gather at the exit of battle center and All Might went to brief on them "Good work, everyone! We didn't have any major injuries other than Young Midoriya, either!"

"You guys took this seriously! You all did a good job for your first training!"

He gave a thumbs up, but the frog girl wasn't convinced "To have such a proper class after Aizawa's sensei class…it's kind of anticlimactic…" Everyone nods their head in agreement.

All Might cheer them up saying that they're free to have proper class as well. And with that he waves goodbye to the class "Well then, I must review the result with young Midoriya! Change and return…to the classroom!" he made a dash through the hallway with smoke brazing up and shockwave blowing them off.

Everyone was in awe at how quick he was "All Might's amazing!"

"Why was he in such a hurry?"

"So cool…"

Rin and Shirou sweat drop at easily they were fool "You guys have no idea…"

As All Might was running, he turns his head around and eye at Bakugo, noted his unusual behavior "Young Bakugo is a mass of pride and there's nothing more fragile than a heart that's swelled to bursting."

"As his teacher, I must counsel him well. But right now," Smoke risen up from All Might, indicating his transformation becoming undone, he shut the door close and breath heavily "if I teach a class…I barely have enough time. Shit!" and he reverted to his normal form.

* * *

Everyone had gone back to class, Rin and Shirou decided to check up on Midoriya so they skip class and went to the infirmary. They open the door to find Recovery girl and All Might in his unmuscle form talking to each other before they saw them "Shirou, Rin…what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Rin greet All Might with her hand raise "Yo, we came to check up on Midoriya condition and we skip class."

All Might was about to protest, but Rin stopped him "Don't worry we kept your secret safe, so you don't have to worry about society going into the wrong hands."

Rin and Shirou went to Midoriya side "How are he?" Shirou asked.

"On top of his total exhaustion, he suffers broken bones. I did the first aid treatment already, so after the IV is finished, we can only wait for his body to heal slowly overnight."

Shirou whiff of relief "I see…that is good to hear."

Recovery girl gave All Might another lecture "Jeez, I know he's your favorite and that you passed on your powers to him, but that doesn't mean you should spoil him!"

All Might regrettable have nothing to say due to being part of his fault as well "Because I want to consider his feelings, I hesitated to stop the training match."

"Even so…Will you please not talk about One For All so loudly?"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Natural-born hero. Mr. symbol of Peace." Recovery girl just dissed him off.

He went on to clarify that only a certain among the U.A. teacher and a certain group of pros, but his Quirk, One For All, is known only to you, the principal, his close friends, these two and Young Midoriya.

"I know it's not like you want to rest on your laurel at the top, but is being a "Natural born hero" or the "symbol of peace" really that important?" Shirou and Rin waited for his answer "if I no longer am, then the superhuman society will be seized by evil."

Shirou scratched his head in confusion "Wow, I never thought this would be complicated."

"Yes, this is the responsibility entrusted to us." Recovery Girl sighs and give up her persuasion "if that's the case, then it's important for you to learn what it means to guide someone."

"Yes, ma'am"

Shirou and Rin left the infirmary to let All Might have some alone time with his student, they walk back to the classroom "Something on your mind?" Shirou turn and look to Rin "Nah, I was just thinking about Kiritsugu."

"Your father?"

"When Recovery girl say about guiding, it made me think about Kiritsugu and how he molds me into a better person after the fire in Fuyuki. Before he died, he passed on his dream of becoming a hero of justice to me…"

Rin put her hands up and Shirou discontinue what he was speaking "I already know what you want to say, you want to help him."

Shirou ruffled his hair, admitting that she had known him all along "I can't leave him alone if he he's going to suffered like that."

Closing her eyes, she move forward in front of Shirou with both her hands on her hips "Well…since we are in this school, we might as well teach him a thing or two," She etched her upper body towards him "But don't forget we still have our mission of retrieving the holy grail…"

Shirou beckon his head in agreement "Yeah, of course I still remember."

"Then that's good enough for me." Shirou gave an innocent smile which when Rin saw, she blushes and immediately turn away. Shirou had question marks appearing on his forehead and Rin stutter her words up

"L-let's go…I'm sure our teachers will not be happy when they see us skipping their class."

"Yeah, let's go." they silently walk through the hallway all the way until the classroom.

* * *

**Back at the Hotel… (Simulation training room)**

Morgan and Astolfo were in combat with one another, while Sieg and Gray were on the sidelines watching. El-Meilloi ll was the meditator the training.

Like a graceful swan, Astolfo extends her whips to cover the distance with sword that moved like a slither snake and targeted her. The chains lock her hands with her body "Got you!" and he pulls her midair. At the same time, Morgan call out her dust swords and launches it towards her. "Wuahh!?" Astolfo got jump scare by the torpedo's swords aiming for his face. he jumps to his left and ran as fast as she could, dodging multiple swords as it bashes into the ground, in doing so allowed Morgan to break free of the chains.

The dust swords dispatch to dust and Morgan slowly land on the ground, with the chain sword retracting to its original form.

"Hey that's not fair, why can you shoot sword out of thin air!?" Astolfo protested lying like girl on the ground.

Morgan had no idea why he would make such a fuss over this, but as an evil alignment, it would be fun to tease him "Swords?...oh you mean those swords I summon, well it's simple actually…I just concentrate all the elastic energy into the sword which serve as an rubber band to strike my foes down,"

"But I didn't think Astolfo, one of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne would be complaining about trivial things." She grins evilly.

"How is that trivial?" He shouted, annoyed by her egoistic tone "You could at least warn me the next time you use those!"

"Why should I?" she shrugged her shoulder "You should know how battle are fought…Or maybe you are just afraid I would beat you." It had a superiority written on her face.

he's too overly optimistic to be bothered by her harassment "I'm not afraid of witches like you!" he thumps on his chest, extra confident of his self, for he is the famed Astolfo who had already lost his reasoning up at the moon "I'm so weak, you wouldn't even feel satisfied by just having to beat me!"

The three couldn't help but baffled at the comeback he chose for the argument "Is he always like this, so lively?" Gray couldn't help but asked.

Her query was confirmed by Sieg "By lively, you mean her weird sentence so to speak? Then yeah, we will be seeing more of this from her for a while."

"I see…" her ever bright face diminished after having to hear from Sieg himself.

As the two were bickering to no end, El-Meilloi ll saw fit to end the training between the two "Alright, you two, time to switch."

"Ehhh? Is that all!?" Astolfo was pouting with his hand waving like a snow angel "But we still haven't settled on who number one!"

"That can be arrange…!"

Astolfo cocked his head slightly in confusion when Morgan came charging towards him. When he realize that she was going for the kill, he shook his hands quickly "H-hey wait…!" but he couldn't react in time and Morgan use this chance to go in for the victory, she grabs her collar shirt and toss him down to the ground.

Knock out on the ground, Astolfo eyes was spinning and Morgan dust her hand before touching her waist "Now then…I believe it was one of your turn, right?" she looks at both.

Sieg and Gray stared at each other, no knowing what to do after seeing her quick initiative of passing the torch to them "do you want to go first?"

Gray shook her face and closed her eyes "I don't wanna go up against her." especially when she had been on the receiving end of Morgan punches.

"Alright, I will go then."

El-Meilloi ll dragged unconscious Astolfo to the side to make way for the next participants.

Sieg stood face to face with Morgan on the center of the room, El-Meilloi ll and Gray was waiting with anticipation as to see how both will tackle their opponent, with usually head-on clash or with a strategy they produce in mid-battle.

In any case, it will be fascinating to watch them have at it.

Sieg draw out his sword out first and wait for her preparation to finish. Being a sorceress who thread's around like a snake waiting to strike at its weak spot, she had not seen what was Sieg fought like during the battle with Jeanne Alter…maybe she shouldn't have kick her sister to the far side of the forest…she would have gotten a glimpse of his power in action but the past is the past and now she had this chance to analyze her opponent right now.

Edging him on, Morgan lift her hand "Would you care to show me what you have got!?"

"Of course, that's what I have been planning to do from the start!"

The battle was underway when Sieg leap forth with his sword sparks with Morgan dust sword. Both were on standstill with their swords pushing with all their might. Both could see they had about the strength in their swords and such there's no gaining of advantage between them, they pull back their swords.

Sieg use his force movement as a source of strength by charging through and forwarding his strike, his sword charge swung a few times, jumping in all directions. For Morgan case, she just moves fluidly around his assault, angling her sword just enough to parry his sword, for she was analyzing her opponent.

Her eyes were shifting around, looking an opening around his combat style and at the same time monologuing to herself "This is quite a childish form of fighting…but nonetheless an effective one as well…" Using momentum as a source of power to its advantage, he would gain enough force to thrust through his opponent.

After seeing plenty of Sieg stylish combat, she decided that it was time to end this…Sieg pushes his sword up pointing towards her head, Morgan dodge it by pivoting to the side.

Morgan evil grin manifested as when Sieg was in a state of shock, both El-meilloi ll and Gray could only give him condolences as they knew what was coming next.

His quick facing to her with an anxious face and sweating profusely, his one last ditch attempt has been dealt with swiftly by kicking him in the gut, causing him to slide down through the floor.

The outcome of the match has been decided. After decelerating, Sieg lay on the floor and El-Meilloi ll and Gray went to give him a hand. Sieg took their support and stood up, he saw Morgan strolling over to his area.

It was frustrating, seeing how easily Morgan turn the tide with just an inch of movement while he had given his all, probably more so with his battle against Jalter, he would need to train until on the same level or even more if he were to stand a chance against them.

"It's my loss …" he gracefully accepted defeat.

Morgan stared at Sieg like a statue not saying a word.

Sieg was befuddled and look at El-meilloi and Gray who have the same look as him, confuse by her stoning "Is something wrong?" Sieg asked.

"I've decided…"

"Decided what?"

"I would take you on as my apprentice! I will train you from the bottom up until you would make a fine knight, of course in service of and for me and Master!"

The three of them were clearly in a state of shock when Morgan just announced her apprenticeship with Sieg, El-Meilloi was the first to snap out of his trance "Hold on, you can't just do that!"

"Why not? His movement are sloppy and easy to predict, it's a miracle he survives to this day and you aren't even making him a student, you have her by your side"

"But still, you haven't even told Shirou about this yet and I have the summoning circle ready to summon more servants to boost our defenses !"

Morgan turn to Sieg and demanded an answer "So, what's it gonna be, are you going to reject my offer and be weak and useless or become strong and defeat anyone that stand in your way?"

Sieg knew in his heart she was speaking the truth, if it weren't for Astolfo unleashing Akhilleus Kosmos to absorb the Vasavi Shakti or winning against Amakusa Shirou using Blasted tree, he never would have won against servants and survive the whole ordeal.

Right he needs to gain more power, in order to protect his master and those dear to him "Alright I accept your offer, but on one condition…"

"Name it."

"I will obey you when it comes to protecting Shirou and everyone else, but if you order me to kill someone of your own desire, I will not perform that command, that is only my condition."

"That is acceptable, considering Shirou would want to save everyone." Morgan inhale a bit of air before continuing, she held her hand out "Anyways, good choice on accepting my offer, you will gain power like never before, enough to stand up to a servant."

Sieg took her hand and they shook on it, El-Meilloi ll sigh out "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, just know that when you do gain power, you must control that power, not drown in it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then that's good enough for now."

"The next problem is" El-Meilloi ll turn to a sleeping Astolfo "How to wake him up."

"Huh? How did this happen?" Astolfo was fuming about when Sieg woke him and told him about his partnership with Morgan "You have me as your servant and you can still can summon more servant, what for would you still want gain power?"

"Sorry Saber, I know that I'm being selfish and all, but I realize I need the power to stand on my own two feet." He did not tell him about the reason.

Astolfo gasp and got back to his cheery self "Well, I did tell you to become selfish, didn't I?"

"Oh, did you? Sorry, it must have gotten lost in my memories."

"Moh, how can you forget about that!?"

Everyone was snickering about and a door opening sound was heard from afar.

Everyone turns and saw Shirou and Rin on the other side and walk towards them "Welcome back you two!"

"Yeah, we're back."

El-Meilloi ll instantly shouted out "You two came at the right time, we can start right now!"

Both were dumbfounded at his proclaim "Start of what?"

"Isn't it obvious!? The start of the summoning ritual…!"


End file.
